La investigacion
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Harry y Ron le siguen la pista a un nuevo alzamiento de los Mortifagos. Mientras un Muggle con un oscuro pasado y un incierto futuro adquiere un poder ancestral.
1. Eirian

Eirian asistía a una universidad del sur de Londres. Hoy era el último día antes de la graduación y el joven estaba obligado a asistir a la grabación de un video para la fiesta del día siguiente.

_ "¿Por qué estoy aquí? –_Se preguntó por decima vez ese día- _Porque ella te lo pidió. _– le respondió la misma voz-_¿Y eso que significa? Significa lo que significa. ¡OH! ¡Cállate! Lo haría si pudiera pero te recuerdo que soy parte de ti. NO sabes la ilusión que me hace eso._ –exclamo sarcástico-_Estate atento creo que te toca. No antes va ella, lo hará genial. ¿Y aun te preguntas por qué haces lo que ella te pida? ¿Qué hace tan cerca de Gabriel?-_Pregunto ignorando a la voz-_ No lo sé pero mira Steven acaba de caerse de boca._- dijo la voz tratando de distraerlo previendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y ocurrió Gabriel beso a Selene y esta le correspondió pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello. En ese instante nadie lo noto pero la mirada de Eirian se apago, su mirada de un color grisáceo y brillante como una Luna llena paso a convertirse en una mirada glacial y sin vida. Pero nadie lo noto ya que al mismo tiempo la cámara de video estallo en una bola de fuego.

Harry Potter, auror desde hace mas de una década y conocido como el niño que sobrevivió, entro en el mismo instituto en el que había estado Eirian hacia solo unas horas. A su lado se encontraba Ron su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

El lugar había cambiado mucho desde esa mañana. El suelo estaba cubierto de agua e infinidad de agujeros. Algunos aurores aun trabajaban intentando bajar a los Muggles que quedaban en algunos árboles. Harry percibía grandes cantidades de magia pero no del tipo que esperaba, no era magia negra como la que llevaba captando en los incidentes que investigaba desde hacía unos meses.

El pelinegro se agacho en uno de los hoyos que pese a estar rodeado de agua no tenía ni una sola gota en su interior. Ron se puso a su lado e intento tocar el hoyo pero Harry se lo impidió.

- Cuidado están al rojo vivo.- advirtió Harry a su amigo.

- ¿Como lo has sabido?- pregunto Ron posando la mano a escasos centímetros del suelo y notando el calor ascendente.

- Por el agua que hay, todo está lleno salvo estos agujeros.- explico levantándose- Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hopkins esperemos que alguno haya visto algo.- Harry se acerco a otro mago de aspecto cansado con el pelo gris perla.

- Menudo lio, Potter esto me va a llevar todo el día-dijo el mago a modo de saludo.

- ¿Tienes algún recuerdo para nosotros?- pregunto Ron sin prestar atención a las quejas del otro.

- Si pero ha sido difícil todos los presentes han sido desmemorizados por alguien antes que yo no recuerdan nada de las últimas 24 horas salvo claro está el que he encontrado yo- dijo Hopkins triunfante enseñándoles una botellita que contenía un liquido plateado- Pertenecía a un joven llamado Ariel o algo por el estilo.

- Gracias Hopkins- dijo Harry cogiendo el frasco y alejándose de él, Ron tras comprobar una cosa le siguió. Ambos se desaparecieron y aparecieron a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia.- Crees que serán mortifagos como la vez anterior- pregunto Harry mientras entraba en el ministerio.

- No lo creo le he preguntado a Hopkins si había algún muerto y no lo ha habido eso no es propio de mortifagos.- Contesto Ron.

- Ha desaparecido alguna persona.- pregunto Harry.

- Solo una, pero no sabemos si fue durante el ataque según lo que han podido encontrar no iba a estar con el resto de alumnos hoy.- respondió Ron entrando en el ascensor y pulsando la planta de su departamento.

- Creo que tienes razón no han sido mortifagos la magia que capte no era oscura ni nada por el estilo es más me recordó a la magia que hizo Rose y Lily la primera vez que manifestaron sus poderes.- explico Harry saliendo del ascensor que se había detenido en su planta con una sacudida.- No vienes- pregunto cuando vio que Ron seguía en el ascensor.

- Voy a hacer una visita interdepartamental.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras el ascensor se cerraba y volvía a irse. A Harry solo le dio tiempo a despedirse.

Harry entro en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Se saco el frasco de la túnica de viaje mientras hacía aparecer un pensadero en su mesa. Vio como el recuerdo que no era ni liquido ni gas se deslizaba por la enorme vasija acomodándose antes de asentarse. Tras unos minutos Harry acerco su cara al pensadero hasta desaparecer en él.

Ahora Harry se encontraba en el mismo patio que acababa de dejar con la excepción que este aun está en perfectas condiciones. Mira en todas direcciones hasta que vio la cámara de video estallar y se centro en eso después vio como uno de los chicos que estaban apoyados contra un muro se enderezo y comenzó a andar con paso decidido hacia la entrada.

Cuando uno de los profesores se dio cuenta y fue a detenerle salió volando estrellándose contra un árbol. Segundos más tardes todo el que estaba alrededor del chico estaban inconscientes a decenas de metros del suelo. Harry se fijo en ese momento en los pies del muchacho. Cada vez que pisaba el suelo se formaba alrededor de sus zapatillas una gran capa de hielo y al levantarlos se veía el suelo fundido como si hubieran elevado la temperatura de ese punto hasta lo insoportable mientras que a su alrededor bajaba hasta la congelación. Eso explicaba los agujeros y el agua.

Entonces para su asombro el chico comenzó a brillar como si también estuviese ardiendo y un segundo más tarde estaba cubierto por una armadura negra, a Harry le recordó una película que vio con Ginny hacía muchos años pero no logro recordarla. La armadura aun estaba caliente ya que despedía aire caliente haciendo ondular el aire que se volvió más denso y oscuro hasta transformarse en una capa del mismo color. En ese momento el chico se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, Harry pudo ver que la máscara tenía detalles en color rojo fuego como los ojos y ciertos adornos aunque más bien podrían ser defensas del propio casco.

El muchacho se cubrió con la capa dejando ver unos resplandecientes ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Harry vio como desaparecía meditando el significado de esto.

- Lo que nos faltaba por si no teníamos suficiente con los mortifagos ahora nos sale esto- espeto Ron al lado de Harry haciendo que este diera un bote.

- No me pegues estos sustos Ron, veo que Hermione estaba ocupada.- dijo Harry agarrándose el pecho.

- En realidad no estaba.- contesto Ron centrándose en el recuerdo- ¿Qué crees que era? ¿Algún mago disfrazado para divertirse?

- Lo dudo ya te lo dije antes la magia que note me recordaba a la espontanea que hacen los niños.- dijo Harry.

- No me dirás que es un mago que no sabe controlarse.

- En realidad pienso que no lo sabe.

- Dirás que no lo sabía por lo que he visto se las ha arreglado muy bien para ser la primera vez que hace magia. Además le has visto no será más joven que nosotros.

- Quién sabe a lo mejor sus padres creían que era un squib y lo abandonaron sin decírselo y hoy simplemente han estallado sus poderes. Recuerdas a la hermana de Dumbledore.

- Da igual lo que sea hay que encontrarlo es peligroso- dijo Ron saliendo del pensamiento un instante después Harry también había salido.

- Voy a informar a Kingsley de lo que ha pasado en la universidad Muggle.

- Te espero en casa recuerda que hoy venias a cenar tú y Ginny.

- Lo sé iremos sobre las siete.- dijo el jefe de aurores desapareciendo por la puerta.

Eirian ya no existía al menos no el Eirian que conocían sus padres, sus amigos, el Eirian que conocía Selene había sido borrado de la existencia. Ahora Ripper había asumido el mando. Atravesó las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto dirigiéndose a la zona de embarque.

Las cámaras de seguridad no tardaron en captarle al igual que toda la seguridad del aeropuerto. Una persona que va tapada de pies a cabeza suele llamar la atención aunque no más que la que habría llamada si hubiera entrado sin la capa.

Ripper se acerco a puesto de seguridad dispuesto a pasarlo sin contemplaciones. Un hombre corpulento que prácticamente le doblaba en tamaño se interpuso impidiéndole el paso.

- Lo siento pero tendrás que quitarte la capucha si quieres pasar.- dijo con educación y autoridad el hombre.

- No va a ser posible- dijo Ripper con una voz metálica y ahogada como si llegase desde muy lejos pero se debía a las interferencias del sistema de altavoces del casco. Esa voz estremeció al guardia pero se mantuvo impertérrito en su puesto.- Veo que no se va a apartar y yo voy a pasar este usted delante o no.

- Tranquilícese o tendrá problemas- exclamo el guardia levantando el tono y llevando su mano instintivamente a la pistola que pendía de su costado.

- Se equivoca usted es el que acaba de encontrarse con un problema.- dijo Ripper.

Lo último que vio el guardia fue el brazo del encapuchado dirigiéndose a su garganta. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

Harry y Ginny acababan de llegar a la casa de Ron y Hermione cuando apareció un patronus en forma de jabalí. Acto seguido los dos aurores se disculparon con sus respectivas esposas y se desaparecieron. Llegaron tres horas más tardes totalmente agotados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Hermione.

- Han atacado el aeropuerto aprecia que hubiera caído una bomba es milagroso que no hubiera muertos.- contesto Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny y cogiéndola de la cintura.

- Más de tres mil herido, los hospitales Muggles no daban a vasto.- continuo Ron sentándose en su sillón favorito, Hermione se sentó en el reposa manos.

- Están muy grave- pregunto Ginny.

- No el más grave ha sido un guardia de seguridad, tenía la tráquea rota por tres sitios y hubo que llevarlo con urgencia a San Mungo.- respondió su hermano.

- Han sido los mortifagos- pregunto Hermione atemorizada.

- No, no es su estilo. Harry cree que ha sido el mismo que ha atacado a unos estudiantes en una universidad.- dijo Ron para tranquilizar a su esposa.

- Tiene sentido ha descubierto sus poderes, se ha asustado y quiere huir.- dijo Harry como si todo encajase perfectamente.

- Solo espero que no te equivoques- dijo Ron- ¿Se ha estropeado la cena o aun podemos comer?- pregunto Ron a Hermione al tiempo que su estomago rugía. Todos se rieron.

Muy lejos de allí en pleno bosque se hallaba uno de los tantos mortifagos que aun habían sueltos por el mundo. Hablaba atropelladamente con otro hombre que no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro. Al acabar el mortifago le lanzo una bolsa llena de galeones al otro hombre mientras desaparecía. El hombre tras contar su dinero también desapareció.

Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de otra figura muy cerca de ellos. Cuando todo estuvo en calma Ripper salió de entres las sombras donde se había ocultado al ver aparecer al mortifago. Lo había escuchado todo y no le agradaba lo más mínimo pero al menos tenía información importante y necesaria como la existencia de otros como él. Y de lugares que podría ir para aprender más pero tendría que ir con cuidado después de lo que había hecho no durarían en matarlo y en cuanto se le relacionase con esos hombres encapuchados lo tendría peor y él lo sabía, no había nada bueno en esos hombre y lo supo a primera vista.

Iba a ser complicado pero ya había demostrado que no tenía sentido mostrar ninguna clase de aprecio a nadie porque podía valerse por sí mismo no necesitaba ni quería a nadie a su lado. Selene lo había demostrado nadie es de fiar salvo uno mismo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se alejo de allí para salir de Hyde Park sin que nadie le viese.

Se interno en las calles londinenses cubiertas de niebla echándose la capucha por encima del rostro desapareciendo en la noche tan rápidamente como había desaparecido Eirian de su mente. Pronto le conocerían por su verdadero nombre ya se encargaría él de darlo a conocer. Primera parada Scotland Yard.


	2. The Ripper

Ron llego a la calle Broadway, frente a él debía de alzarse un edificio de cristal y acero, sede de Scotland Yard desde 1960, pero el pelirrojo solo vio una amalgama de escombros incandescentes de no más de tres metros. Los restos del edificio se extendían por toda la calle y había derribado varios edificios de alrededor. Por suerte había caído durante la madrugada y no había habido víctimas.

Se acerco al equipo de magos que trataban de sofocar las llamas pero era fuego mágico y era demasiado complicado. Vio a Hermione haciendo florituras con su varita, le habían pedido que ayudase en la extinción del fuego a pesar que no era de su departamento. Ron fue hacia la castaña.

En ese momento apareció Harry, al ver la escena se quedo sin habla. Se quedo estático un momento antes de que Ron le llamase a voces. Harry se acerco a él corriendo. Al llegar a su lado Ron le estaba señalando algo que había en el suelo calcinado. Algo brillaba, era una esfera plateada que cambiaba de intensidad a cada segundo. Harry se agacho para recogerla. En cuanto puso un dedo encima la esfera se desvaneció y dejo ver lo que guardaba en su interior.

Era un papel amarillento por el paso del tiempo estaba quemado por todos los lados. Harry lo levanto con cuidado de no romperlo. Había algo escrito en él con una caligrafía fina y meticulosa. Era difícil de leer pero Harry pudo descifrar lo que había escrito:

"_Desde el infierno….Atentamente…..Ripper"_

Al trió le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Podían ser magos pero conocían perfectamente la historia de Londres, y los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar a finales del siglo XIX en Whitechapel eran recordados por todos los magos. Jack el destripador fue uno de los magos más temidos por los muggles pese a no conocer su identidad ni su condición de mago.

Nunca fue apresado por la policía Muggle pero los aurores lograron detenerlo en una de las batallas más sangrientas que se recuerda antes de caer Jack el destripador mato a más de una veintena de aurores y cincuenta muggles que estaban en el lugar.

Que alguien hubiera asumido ese nombre no era nada halagüeño. Harry hechizo el papel para que no se rompiera y se lo dio a uno de los aurores que recogían todas las pruebas.

- Parece que Eirian ha cambiado de nombre.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione.

- El estudiante de ayer, le dije a Hopkins que me encontrara al alumno que no aparecía. No se hizo esperar mucho. Eirian vivía solo y su familia se comunicaba con él muy de vez en cuando ya que viven en Irlanda, pero uno de sus amigos le dijo a Hopkins que Eirian no había aparecido a la reunión que tenían aquella tarde. Y la descripción coincide con el chico que vimos ayer en el pensadero.- explico Harry a la vez que ayudaba a Hermione con una llamarada que había saltado al caer unas vigas.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo esta descontrolado.- dijo Ron

- ¿Por qué estáis tan seguros que no han sido mortifagos?- pregunto Hermione al comprobar que ya habían adjudicado la autoría al muchacho sin apenas investigación.

- No es su modus operandi, Hermione. No ha habido víctimas ni testigos y la nota, simplemente es muy improbable que hayan sido ellos. Ellos habrían atacado en horario de oficina cuando hicieran más daño.- explico Ron.- Se parece mucho a lo que vimos Harry y yo en el aeropuerto, parece que al tal Ripper le gusta demasiado el fuego.

- Y se le da bien producirlo llevamos aquí más de tres horas y apenas hemos conseguido dominarlo y mucho menos extinguirlo.- comento Hermione.- ¿Cuál será la versión oficial?

- Una explosión de gas- dijo Harry.

Ginny tenía la quaffle en su poder. Iba a toda velocidad por el campo de Quiddicht, su saeta de fuego no daba más de sí y aun así no había manera de separarse de sus perseguidores. Dio un bandazo para esquivar un bludger, enderezo el rumbo y miro de reojo las gradas. Allí vio a Harry con Lilly y Sirius animándola con todas sus fuerzas, a su lado su sobrina Rose también la animaba no tanto su hermano y su cuñada que en ese momento se estaban besando.

Volvió a centrarse en el partido y con una magistral jugada logro colar la quaffle haciendo que esta golpease al buscador contrario que se detuvo dándole tiempo al suyo para atrapar la snitch con la que ganaron el partido.

Ginny giro y se lanzo contra Harry, cuando estaba a unos metros de él salto de la escoba y cayó en sus brazos. Lilly, Sirius y Rose no paraban de reír, Hermione la miraba como si quisiera castigarla por haber hecho esa locura y Ron por su parte miraba para otro lado para no ver a su hermana en aquella situación.

Krum también desmonto de su escoba en medio de las parejas con la nariz rota y aun sangrando. Hermione al verle le detuvo la hemorragia con un movimiento de la varita y le recoloco la nariz.

Ginny se soltó de Harry y vio a Krum con la cara llena de sangre y no pudo dejar de arrepentirse un poco. Krum era amigo de la familia al fin y al cabo, pero luego recordó que era su último partido de la temporada y quería ganar a toda costa.

- Buen juego- dijo Krum sonriendo a Ginny y extendiendo el brazo. Ella lo aparto y le abrazo.

- Tú también has jugado bien casi alcanzas la snitch.- dijo Ginny.

-Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que nos empiecen a pedir autógrafos y no podamos salir de aquí.- dijo Krum viendo como la gente abandonaba sus gradas y se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Ginny viéndolo también no tardo en conjurar su escoba que había ido a parar al otro lado del estadio y bajar en picado al podio para recibir el premio. Krum la siguió.

- No cambiara en todos los partidos igual- murmuro Ron.

- Pues no sé porque hablas, tú te pasas todos los partidos besando a Hermione- dijo Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron tan rojos que parecían brillar y tanto su hija como sus sobrinos no paraban de reírse de ellos. En ese momento apareció una liebre plateada tras unos segundos desapareció como si fuera de humo.

- ¿Ese no es el patronus de Luna?- pregunto Hermione.

- Sí, me ha pedido que valla con Harry al callejón Diagon enseguida que es urgente.- dijo Ron- Dile a Ginny que siento perderme su gran triunfo pero parecía importante.- dijo Ron besando a su esposa y desapareciendo.

- Voy a dormir en el sofá durante un mes por esto- farfullo Harry antes de desaparecer el también.

Ambos amigos aparecieron en el caldero chorreante. Tras unas palabras con Tom entraron en el patio y tocando uno de los ladrillos del muro este les dejo entrar en el callejón Diagon apartándose. La calle estaba como cualquier otro día no entendían a que podía venir tanta prisa. Entonces vieron a Luna que les hacía señas desde la tienda de varitas de Ollivander.

Cuando estuvieron a su lado esta les saludo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, siempre se caracterizaba por esa forma en la que a pesar de la situación ella estaba totalmente relajada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Luna?- pregunto Ron.

- Es Ollivander, he venido hoy a saludarlo y cuando he entrado en la tienda le he visto yendo de un lado para otro murmurando cosas y una de ellas es que le habían robado. Por eso os llame no me pareció muy normal que alguien robe una varita.- explico Luna.

- Entrare a ver que le ocurre- propuso Harry mientras abría la puerta y desaparecía en el interior del establecimiento.

Al entrar, Harry lo veía todo igual que siempre a lo mejor un poco más limpio pero nada más. Se acerco al mostrador y fue entonces cuando vio al señor Ollivander salir de la trastienda algo alterado.

Harry lo logro coger por los hombros antes que volviera a la trastienda.

- Señor Ollivander, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Harry.

- El señor Harry Potter, menos mal que está usted aquí, necesito su ayuda me han robado.- dijo Ollivander cuando reconoció a Harry

- ¿Qué le han robado?- pregunto Harry

- Una varita de ciprés, treinta y un centímetros, flexible, núcleo de dragón.- contesto Ollivander.- Han revuelto toda la tienda y se la han llevado.

- ¿Revuelto?- pregunto Harry extrañado- No habrá recogido usted después.

- No, estaba así esta mañana al abrir. Fíjese todas las cajas han sido abiertas y vueltas a cerrar. Incluso varitas que llevaban décadas en la tienda. El que ha robado la varita no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía y ha buscado en toda la tienda hasta dar con una para el estoy seguro.

- No se preocupe señor Ollivander daré con el ladrón- prometió Harry aunque tenía un presentimiento de quien había podido ser.

- Gracias señor Potter, muchísimas gracias.

- Llámeme Harry, señor Ollivander nos conocemos desde los once años.- dijo Harry antes de despedirse y salir de la tienda. Ron le estaba esperando pero Luna ya no estaba.- ¿Y Luna?

- Se ha tenido que ir tenía una entrevista con un criador de dragones chinos. Supongo que será para su libro.- contesto Ron- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Han robado una varita.- dijo Harry volviendo al caldero chorreante.

-¿Solo una?- se extraño Ron.

- Tengo mis teorías, pero tendré que esperar un poco para confirmarlas. Pero te puedo decir que nuestro ladrón es muy ordenado. Pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes en las que preocuparme.

- Es verdad, Ginny no te va a perdonar fácilmente que te perdieras la entrega de la copa.- dijo Ron riéndose de su amigo.

- Te recuerdo que Hermione te echo de casa por no haberla avisado que te ibas en una misión.- le contesto enfadado el pelinegro. Entro en la chimenea y pronuncio la dirección de su casa, unas llamas verdes le rodearon mientras este giraba y desaparecía pero Ron habría jurado que le había oído insultarle.

Unas horas más tarde Hermione fue a abrir la puerta porque habían llamado a la puerta. Descorrió el pestillo y la abrió encontrándose a Harry con una maleta. Al verlo no pudo sino sonreír.

- Veo que Ginny se lo ha tomado mal.- dijo Hermione.- Iré a hablar con ella. Anda pasa.- se hizo a un lado dejando que Harry pasase con la maleta, cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle para desaparecerse.

Unos días más tarde Harry ya había vuelto a casa gracias a la intervención de Hermione.

Ron entro en la habitación de su hija Rose y la vio durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su madre que le acariciaba el pelo mientras leía su libro preferido, Historia de Hogwarts. Entro sin hacer ruido, Hermione levanto la cabeza y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Cogió a Rose con cuidado de no despertarla y la puso en la cama. La arropo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir abrazado a su esposa de la habitación.

- Le estabas leyendo Historia de Hogwarts- pregunto Ron.

- Si, es el único que me pide leerle.- contesto la castaña.

- Veras cuando llegue a Hogwarts será la segunda mejor alumna de su historia.

- ¿La segunda?- pregunto Hermione intuyendo la respuesta.

- La primera eres tú, nadie podría igualarte.- le contesto antes de besarla.

No volvieron a hablar en el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente Ron tuvo que salir corriendo en medio de la madrugada por un posible ataque mortifago. Hermione también tuvo que ir al ministerio de magia por una reunión y tuvieron que pedir a Ginny que cuidara de Rose. Por suerte ya había terminado la temporada y como Harry tampoco estaba en casa no tuvo inconvenientes.

Ginny no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por controlar a los niños. Rose había salido demasiado parecida a su madre y hacia que Sirius y Lilly se comportasen de una manera que ni sus padres conseguían, al menos Harry ya que nadie quería enfadar a Ginny y sus hijos lo habían aprendido cuando Ginny le hizo la maldición moco murciélago a su tío George.

En los meses siguientes toda la oficina de aurores estuvo con mucho trabajo. Harry y Ron habían descubierto que Ripper se había pasado al bando de los mortifagos. La semana de su desaparición no se detuvo con la destrucción total de las oficinas de Scotland Yard sino que además habían asesinado a todos los miembros del parlamento británico dejando a todos los muggles sin ninguna clase de gobierno durante días. El parlamento al completo fue calcinado.

Cuando Ron llego se encontró de frente el reloj del Big Ben que se había caído encima de una furgoneta. Las manecillas se habían derretido al igual que todos los números. Por suerte Ripper no había usado fuego maldito y habían podido controlar el fuego antes de que extendiese.

EL pelirrojo se abrió paso entre los escombros, Harry que había llegado en ese momento le siguió, ninguno de los dos hablo. Los dos entraron en una gran sala, el techo se había venido abajo en varios puntos pero no fue eso lo que miraron. En el suelo entre los escombros había más de tres docenas de cuerpos.

- Tenemos que detener a ese chico, esta descontrolado.- dijo Ron apartando la mirada.

- No ha sido solo él, mira allí arriba- dijo Harry señalando un hueco en el techo. A través de él se podía ver claramente una calavera verde con la boca abierta de la que surgía una gran serpiente.

-Mortifagos, no tiene sentido Ripper es nacido Muggle.- comento Ron.

- Yo también lo he pensado pero lo más seguro es que no lo sepan, seguro que no conciben que un nacido Muggle tenga tanto poder.- dijo Harry.

- Te has fijado que no han muerto por el fuego- dijo Ron mirando uno de los cuerpos- Están perfectamente.

- Habrán usado la maldición asesina.- supuso el pelinegro.

- Volvamos a la oficina hasta que no terminen con esto no podemos hacer nada- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

El siguiente edificio en caer fue el palacio de Buckingham. También fue consumido por las llamas. Los mortifagos estaban desestabilizando todo el país sin otro propósito que el de sembrar el caos.

Harry y Ron estaban tan estresados por la investigación que Hermione preocupada por ellos le propuso a Ginny que fueran los cuatro a la fiesta de año nuevo de la oficina de aurores para que se relajaran.

Les costó varias semanas convencerlos para ir pero al final lo consiguieron.

Ron esperaba en la entrada, ataviado con su túnica de gala nueva azul oscuro. En lo que llevaba esperando había decidido quedarse en casa trabajando más de una docena de veces y otras tantas había vuelto a querer pasar esa noche con su esposa en la fiesta. Ojala tuviera a Rose a su lado para entretenerse.

Por desgracia Rose se había ido con los abuelos de Hermione a pasar la noche. Oyó a alguien acercarse por detrás. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con los ojos castaños de Hermione.

La castaña iba vestida con un vestido celeste con la espalda descubierta y un escote en V. Llevaba recogido el pelo en un moño sujeto por dos palillos. El único maquillaje que el pelirrojo notaba eran los labios rojos.

Ron se retuvo para no estropear lo que le había costado tanto hacer a su esposa. Simplemente le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se desapareció.

Al llegar se encontraron con todo el vestíbulo del ministerio cubierto de adornos brillantes. Suspendidos en el aire había infinidad de adornos, Santa Claus que iban de un extremo a otro subido a su trineo, estrellas fugaces, muérdago, bolas de multitud de colores y otros tantos que no tuvieron tiempo de ver.

Vieron al fondo a Harry y Ginny que bailaban bajo una rama de muérdago y no paraban de besarse. Ron cogió a Hermione y se puso a bailar también para no tener que ver a su hermana en esa situación.

Pasaron un par de horas y en el vestíbulo habían aparecido unas cuantas mesas de coctel. Los cuatro estaban hablando cerca de uno. Ron no paraba de comer para vergüenza de Hermione.

- Ron para ya, estás dando el espectáculo.- le riño Hermione al ver como el pelirrojo casi se atraganta con un trozo demasiado grande de pastel.

- Yo no estoy dando el espectáculo- gruño Ron.

- ¡Eh! Mirar quien está allí.- dijo Harry cambiando de tema. Señalaba a una pareja cercana a la salida.

- ¿Con quién esta Luna?- se pregunto Ron

- No lo conozco debe de haberlo conocido en algún viaje.- comento Harry viendo como el acompañante de Luna se despedía de ella y entraba en una de las chimeneas. Antes de ser cubierto por las llamas verdes miro a Harry a los ojos. El pelinegro sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Esos ojos grises le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quien al final supuso que le recordaba a Draco Malfoy.

- Hola- saludo Luna que se había acercado a ellos.

- Hola Luna. ¿Con quién estabas?- pregunto Ron que recibió una patada de Hermione por ser tan bruto.

- Se llama Azrael, lo he conocido ahora me ha dicho que trabaja en colaboración con los aurores.- dijo Luna. En ese momento Harry recordó donde había visto antes esos ojos y corrió a la chimenea por la que se había ido Azrael.- Es muy majo espero volver a verlo- continuo sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de Harry. Este volvió con cara de preocupado llevaba un papel en la mano.

- Luna de que has hablado con Azrael.- pregunto Harry mirando el papel.

- De mi trabajo, estaba muy interesado en los torposoplos.- contesto ella, se notaba que estaba alagada de que alguien se hubiera interesado en sus "otras" investigaciones.

- No te ha preguntado nada del ministerio, de nosotros o del departamento de aurores- insistió Harry.

- No, la verdad es que no mostro ningún interés por ti y eso si que es raro la mayoría de la gente suele preguntarme siempre por ti, Harry. ¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad?

- No se llama Azrael, es Ripper el mortifago que ha estado sembrando el caos entre los muggles estos últimos meses.- contesto Harry mientras cogía a Ron del brazo y le alejaba de las chicas.- No vemos luego.

- Nos ha dejado otra nota.- Ron no preguntaba lo afirmaba.

- La dejo al lado de la chimenea.- asintió Harry dándole el papel.

"_Si queréis cogerme estaré en Hogwarts dentro de tres días, me entregare solo con una condición nadie sabrá que lo habéis hecho. Si no cumplís os aseguro que lo lamentareis_

_Atentamente Ripper_"

Los aurores estaban confusos no entendían porque después de todo lo que había hecho que se entregase tan fácilmente.

- Tiene que ser una trampa- dijo Ron.

- Si lo es tendría que enfrentarse a todos los profesores de Hogwarts, no sé porque pero creo que lo dice en serio.- dijo Harry.

- Entonces tendremos que ir a Hogwarts.

- Iremos mañana y le esperaremos allí así nos aseguraremos de que no es una trampa.

Ripper estaba sentado contra el muro de la cabaña de Hagrid, por suerte el semigigante no estaba en casa. Fang estaba a su lado, Ripper le acariciaba mecánicamente la oreja. Estaba concentrado en lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás.

Se levanto de golpe de su cama despertando de la duermevela, había notado el olor a humo antes incluso de que este se filtrase por debajo de la puerta inundando la habitación. Abrió la puerta del armario encontrándose con su armadura, no tardo ni dos minutos en ponérselo. Salió al pasillo encontrándose con las llamas y el humo negro, la armadura estaba recubierta de un material ignifugo por lo que las llamas pasaban a su lado sin quemarle. Ni siquiera notaba el calor.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando oyó un sollozo. Se paró de golpe. Algo le obligo a retroceder en busca del origen de ese sonido lastimero. Lo encontró en una habitación. La puerta estaba atrancada, le dio una patada haciéndola caer estrepitosamente. El humo era muy denso para ver nada, cogió su varita y con un movimiento lo disipo dejando ver a una niña que no tendría más de tres o cuatro años.

Se quedo allí mirándola como si no pasase nada a su alrededor. "_Vamos lárgate antes de que se venga abajo el edificio. Y que pasa con ella. Pasara lo que tenga que pasar así sus padre aprenderán a no dejar a los niños solos. No podemos dejarla aquí. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no? Porque se parece a ella."_

La discusión termino ahí, Ripper levanto a la niña y la cubrió con su capa. Al salir de nuevo al pasillo les engullo una bola de fuego. Cuando esta pasó Ripper se sorprendió al ver que había protegido a la niña con su propio cuerpo.

No se paró a pensar porque lo había hecho ya que empezó a oir los crujidos inconfundibles de derrumbe. La estructura del edificio se estaba debilitando por momentos y solo era cuestión de tiempo que se desplomase.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la salida. No dio ni dos pasos antes de que todo el edificio que tenia a sus espaldas se convirtiese en rescoldos llameantes. No se dio la vuelta. Se arrodillo y dejo a la niña en el suelo que pronto fue cogida por su madre que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ripper se alejo de ambas para poder aparecerse en otro lugar antes de que llegasen los aurores del ministerio. Ni siquiera oyó los agradecimientos continuos de la madre. Solo pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido alojarse en una pensión para magos.

Se apareció a unos kilómetros de la pensión cerca de un pequeño parque. Se adentro entre los arboles hasta encontrar un claro rodeado de bancos de piedra. Se sentó en uno pensando en lo que había pasado. Había salvado a la niña. Cierto era que solo había provocado incendios pero en ellos habían muerto muchas personas, había herido a miles y no le había importado, entonces porque la había salvado. La voz le había dicho que porque se parecía a ella. Tenía razón era muy parecida a aquella chica que había conocido en el callejón Diagon pero porque iba a salvarla porque se pareciese a una desconocida que había visto una sola vez.

Estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto. Hasta que se dio por vencido la culpa había hecho acto de presencia, no paraba de repetirle que pude que directamente no hubiera matado a nadie pero se había quedado de brazos cruzados cuando asesinaron a todos los miembros del parlamento. Tendría que haberlo impedido.

Con las primeras luces del alba se decidió a entregarse era lo justo pero nadie tendría que saberlo. No tardo en elaborar un plan para que le atrapasen. Le fue fácil colarse en la fiesta, lo difícil fue que ninguno de los dos le viera antes de tiempo por suerte para el se encontró con la chica que vio en el callejón Diagon. Resulto ser muy agradable, haciéndole a Ripper más cuesta arriba terminar su plan había encontrado una amiga en aquel mundo demasiado tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta que Harry le miraba se despidió de la chica y se fue a una de las chimeneas dejo la nota a la entrada de esta y miro fijamente al pelinegro antes de irse.

Había aparecido en una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade. Con cuidado salió del edificio y se dirigió al colegio. Ya había estado más veces en aquel lugar le había parecido demasiado interesante como para no ir a verlo.

Las puertas estaba cerradas pero el ya tenía un sitio por el que entrar. Se interno en el bosque prohibido y salió cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques. Cuando se apoyo contra el muro Fang arañó la puerta. Ripper que se había encariñado del perro desde la primera incursión le dejo salir. El perro jabalinero le lamio los dedos y le siguió hasta la parte trasera donde nadie desde el castillo pudiera verle.

La armadura le estaba asfixiando desde que había llegado allí pero no era debido al peso de la misma sino a la angustia. Había oído a varios magos hablar de Azkaban y no le resultaba nada agradable tener que ir pero no había otro camino.

Se quito la túnica de gala descubriendo el metal que había debajo. Convoco el casco y se lo puso. Al oir el click sintió una oleada de aire fresco. El sistema de refrigeración había entrado en acción. Se sintió mucho mejor pero aun estaba intranquilo espero que no tuviera que esperar tres días y que aparecieran como muy tarde al día siguiente para comprobar que no era una trampa. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría contener a la otra parte para que se mantuviese sumisa mientras prácticamente la llevaban al matadero.

"_Esto no tendría que haber pasado. La culpa es tuya recuerda lo que pensaste la primera vez que los vistes y sin embargo les has dejado hacer lo que les diera la gana. Eres tan responsable como ellos. Yo no he matado a nadie. Eso no es escusa, todos los genocidas del mundo dicen lo mismo. Eso es exagerar. Cállate de una vez o te juro que lo que los aurores encontraran será tu cuerpo inmovilizado. No te atreverías también es tu cuerpo. Te sugiero que no me pongas a prueba. Nos vamos a pasar el resto de nuestros días en prisión por una niña"_

Harry y Ron entraron en el despacho de la directora Mcgonagall. Ella no estaba pero les había dejado la puerta abierta del despacho para que pudieran salir.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos no pudieron dejar de sentir cierta nostalgia al tiempo que los recuerdos acudían. La multitud de noches que surcaron esos mismos pasillos envueltos en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Yendo de una clase a otra. Siguiendo los fuegos artificiales de Fred y George durante su quinto curso. Ron también recordaba sus rondas de prefecto con Hermione sobre todo las del último año cuando por fin se habían dicho lo que sentían. Siempre las acababan en la cocina donde pasaban varias horas hablando.

Varios alumnos se cruzaron con los aurores y se quedaron mirándoles, sobre todo a Harry que no tardo en ponerse rojo a causa de tanta mirada. Ron se reía de su amigo pero enmudeció al ver la expresión de su amigo.

- Deberíamos haber traído a las chicas.- comento el pelirrojo intentando que su amigo dejara de asesinarle con la mirada.

- Te recuerdo que estamos en misión oficial- dijo Harry

- Según la carta Ripper no vendrá hasta dentro de tres días así que podrían haber venido hoy.

- Una cosa es lo que decía esa nota y otra muy distinta es lo que vaya a hacer puede que ya esté aquí.

- ¿Y dónde podría esconderse alguien vestido con una armadura totalmente negra?- pregunto Ron mirando a su alrededor con los ojos entornados.- Ya lo sé en cualquier parte, este castillo está lleno hasta arriba de ellas no creo que nadie se fijase.

- No estará en el castillo no expondría a los alumnos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no los utilizaría como escudo humano si esta es una trampa?

- Ayer después de que terminase la fiesta fui a la oficina, quería saber a que había venido ese cambio tan brusco de aptitud, tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría. Tarde cinco minutos, busque incidentes con incendios en el último mes y apareció. Hace diez días se incendio una posada accidentalmente, uno de los huéspedes se dirimió con un cigarrillo encendido. Lo interesante es que cuando el incendio ya había arrasado todo el lugar salió un hombre vestido con una armadura con una niña en brazos.

- Haber si lo entiendo después de todo lo que ha hecho salva una niña así por las buenas.

- No todos los mortifagos son sanguinarios asesinos, recuerda a Snape y a cola gusano.

- Entonces crees que está arrepentido esa es tú teoría.

- Puede ser, yo al menos espero eso no me gustaría enfrentarme a él aquí podría incendiar todo el bosque y eso si que no lo detendríamos.

Salieron a los jardines y se acercaron a la cabaña de Hagrid para avisarle que estaban allí y que mantuviera un ojo abierto por si veía algo sospechoso. Al llegar vieron que no había nadie en casa pero oyeron a Fang cerca del huerto. Dieron la vuelta a la cabaña y se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.

Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas blindadas de Ripper y este le rascaba las orejas. No podían verle la cara pero daba la sensación de estar muy tranquilo.

- ¡Que puntualidad!- dijo una voz metálica y sorda. Ripper se puso en pie lo más despacio que pudo para no alterar a los aurores que ya habían sacado sus varitas y le apuntaba.- Cumplirán el acuerdo o tendré que irme.

- Sin publicidad, nadie sabrá de tu encierro.- dijo Harry- Ahora danos tú varita y levanta las manos.

- Fang- dijo Ripper, el perro se levanto torpemente y se acerco a Ron que vio que traía la varita atada a la correa. La arranco de un tirón. Ripper en vez de levantar los brazos los extendió hacia Harry.- Preferiría que me atasen en vez de ir todo el camino a Azkaban con las manos en alto. Harry hizo un leve movimiento de varita y sendas cuerdas surgieron de su punta y ataron los brazos.

Los tres bajaron a la sala de tribunales para el juicio de Ripper, como este no quería que nadie supiera de su captura, los únicos asistentes serian Harry y Ron y el ministro seria el que ejecutaría la sentencia como juez.

Entraron en la misma sala en la que entro Harry cuando tenía quince años. Ripper se sentó en la silla del acusado las cadenas que estaban a su alrededor que hasta ese momento habían permanecido laxas cobraron vida y envolvieron al prisionero.

La vista no duro mucho. Kingsley leyó los cargos. Ripper no hablo en todo el juicio ni para defenderse. Cuando se ejecuto la sentencia no le sirvió de nada haberse entregado voluntariamente para reducir la condena. Fue recluido de por vida en las celdas de alta seguridad de Azkaban. Cuando Harry lo entrego a los aurores que custodiaban la prisión Ripper se volvió y le extendió la mano. Harry se la estrecho y durante ese apretón de manos Ripper se acerco a Harry y le susurro "_Gracias_".

Harry se quedo pensando en el significado de eso hasta que vio como el muchacho desaparecía en las entrañas del edificio, absorbido por la oscuridad.


	3. El sapo y el trato

- ¿CÓMO QUE HA DESAPARECIDO? – grito una figura encorvada sentada en una butaca. A sus pies se hallaba agonizante el servidor que le había llevado las malas noticias. En ese momento los mortifagos que había alrededor echaron de menos la presencia de Lord Voldemort. Su nuevo amo era aun más malévolo si cavia.- Encontrarlo de inmediato no permitiré que ese estúpido sangre sucia estropee mis planes siendo capturado por los aurores.

De inmediato la sala en la que se encontraban se vació dejando únicamente el cuerpo yaciente del informante y al amo. Este se levanto pasando por encima del cadáver sin contemplaciones. Se acerco a la única ventana de la habitación y descorrió las cortinas, la luz hiriente del sol atravesó la estancia con sus rayos dorados.

Al otro lado del cristal se veía una interminable extensión de campo verde y brillante. Era deprimente tener que vivir tan alegado de la civilización pero era una medida impuesta forzosamente. Hacía ya unos años que su antigua mansión había sido tomada por el ministerio en un intento por detenerle. Ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír de una forma maliciosa. Él no podía ser detenido, era demasiado tarde para eso. Se había escondido muy bien y se aseguraba que sus súbditos no supieran donde se encontraba obligándoles a utilizar la aparición conjunta para llegar.

Solo había una persona aparte de él que conocía la ubicación exacta de la mansión y era ella la encargada de traer a los mortifagos para las reuniones. Estas siempre tenían lugar en una sala sin ventanas para minimizar el riesgo. Hoy había sido una excepción el que entrasen en su despacho privado por suerte tuvo tiempo de cerrar la ventana antes de que entrasen a tropel con esa pésima noticia.

Nunca se había fiado del sangre sucia y fue un acierto. Era peligroso confiar en seres inferiores pero lo había utilizado bien aunque no durante el tiempo suficiente y eso le hervía la sangre.

Ahora sus planes irían más lentos y tendría que ir con pies de plomo. Los ataques a esos edificios fueron de una contundencia y un poder irrepetibles para ninguno de sus subordinados, lo cual significaba que tendría que modificar sus estrategias que habían estado basadas en las capacidades destructivas de Ripper.

Ron atravesó la estación Kingcross después de haber aparcado el coche en el aparcamiento. Pensó que menos mal que Hermione había entrado antes que él para esperar a Rose. Estaba dando marcha atrás cuando se llevo por delante una farola. Por suerte no había nadie y consiguió arreglarlo, pero estaba seguro que si hubiera estado Hermione le habría gritado.

Atravesó el muro que había entre los andenes nueve y diez. El andén nueve y tres cuartos se alzaba ante el cubierto de humo y vapor blanco. Las familias abrazaban a sus hijos después de todo un curso alejados de ellos. Vio a Harry y Ginny al otro lado de la estación estaban con Lilly y Sirius. Entonces noto una presencia tras él y un brazo en su espalda.

No necesito volverse, olio el perfume que le regalo en su aniversario y el aroma que despedía su cabello castaño. Alzo mano para pasarle la mano por el cuello. Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Vieron saltar del tren a su hija, Scorpius Malfoy bajo tras ella y antes de irse donde estaban sus padres la beso en la mejilla. Ron al ver eso se volvió tan rojo como su cabello si hubieran apagado las luces Hermione estaba segura que habría brillado en la oscuridad como una lámpara de lava.

Hermione tuvo que besar a su esposo para evitar que se pusiera a gritar en ese momento y con un movimiento disimulado de su varita logro enmudecerlo. Saludo a su hija cuando esta llego hasta ellos cargada con su baúl, Crookshak estaba durmiendo en su cesta.

- ¿Qué le pasa a papa?- pregunto Rose cuando vio a su padre con la cara enrojecida.

- Está un poco resfriado, no te preocupes cariño.- la calmo Hermione- Veo que tienes un admirador- dijo señalando a los Malfoy. Vio como su hija se ponía tan roja como su padre aunque por motivos totalmente distintos. Por suerte se logro escabullir pues sus primos y tíos se habían puesto a su lado.

- Hola Rosie, Sirius y Lilly me han dicho que tienes novio.- dijo Harry. Rose ya no podía ponerse más roja de lo que estaba y solo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Ron se llevo la mano al pecho como si le fuera a dar un infarto y con la boca abierta, estaba intentando hablar pero el hechizo de Hermione no le dejaba.

- Harry, deja en paz a tú sobrina.- exclamo Ginny apuntándole con un dedo.

Rose casi salió corriendo al coche antes de que sus otros tíos aparecieran. Harry les pidió a sus hijos que fueran con ella para comprobar que estuviese bien. En ese momento Ron recordó que también era mago y sacando su varita anulo el maleficio que le había lanzado Hermione permitiéndole hablar.

- ¿Novia de un hurón oxigenado? ¿No me lo puedo creer? Hermione nos han cambiado a nuestra hija. Una hija tuya no sería tan tonta como para salir con un Malfoy.- escupió Ron como si fuera veneno.

- Ron, o dejas de hablar así o pasaras lo que te queda de vida durmiendo en el sofá de casa.- le amenazo Hermione- Ya es mayorcita para saber lo que le conviene.

- Pero si solo tiene trece años.- insistió Ron.

- Vamos cálmate Ron, sabes que Draco cambio ya no es ese estúpido del colegio.- dijo Harry.

- No puedo creer que me estés traicionando tú también, esa culebra me va a quitar a mi niña.- siguió discutiendo Ron.

- Malfoy está en Gryffindor, me lo conto Lilly en una de sus cartas.- intervino Ginny.

Ron dejo caer sus hombros derrotado y salió de la estación seguido por Harry, Ginny y Hermione. No habían visto a George por lo que supusieron que habría recogido a sus hijos en Hogsmeade.

Unos días después Ron salía de la chimenea de casa totalmente destrozado por el trabajo. Se dejo caer en la butaca de su despacho y se quedo dormido. Al día siguiente Hermione despertó y noto que el lado derecho de la cama estaba vacío. Ron todavía no había vuelto de la misión.

Se levanto y fue derecha al baño para cambiarse. Al cabo de quince minutos salió con un pantalón vaquero y un suéter azul. Salió al pasillo.

La primera puerta que se encontró estaba cerrada. La abrió y miro dentro. Rose seguía durmiendo tapada por la colcha añil. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido para no despertarla.

La puerta siguiente era la del despacho de Ron, estaba entreabierta. Iba a pasar de largo cuando vio un destello rojizo. Se detuvo y abrió del todo la puerta. Ron estaba durmiendo en el sillón.

Se acerco a él. Tenía aspecto de estar agotado. Llevaba tres días fuera de casa, desde la noche que regreso Rose de Hogwarts, seguramente los había pasado en vela. Le acaricio la mejilla. Se removió en sueños y lentamente abrió perezosamente los ojos. Su mirada azul mar se encontró con el café.

Hermione le beso levemente y le ayudo a levantarse para llevarle a la cama. La espalda le crujió al enderezarse.

- Estas bien, se te ve preocupado.- le dijo Hermione.

- Es Harry se le ha ocurrido una manera estúpida para coger a los mortifagos.- dijo Ron.

- Tan mal ha ido en estos días.

- No te haces una idea parece que hayamos retrocedido siete años, y lo peor es que ya no se encuentran solo aquí han decidido expandirse. Oíste ayer lo de Ámsterdam.

- La inundación, si lo leí ayer en el periódico.

- No fue una inundación normal, destruyeron todos los diques y provocaron una tormenta. Prácticamente han destruido el país por suerte el ministerio de magia de los países bajos logro controlarlo antes de que quedase totalmente cubierto de agua.

- Eso es lo que habéis estado haciendo.

- No, Kingsley nos mando a Berlín allí habían soltado un dragón. Cuando logramos contenerlo nos avisaron de los de Ámsterdam y tuvimos que ir. Ha sido horrible fue como lo que ocurrió tras la batalla de Hogwarts, había cuerpos por todas partes y no te puedes imaginar lo que les ocurre a los cuerpos después de estar sumergidos durante casi un día.- Ron se estaba desahogando de todo lo que había visto. Hermione lo tumbo en la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Harry?- pregunto Hermione para distraerle de los recuerdos.

- Quiere pedirle ayuda a uno de ellos. Ahora mismo estará hablando con Kingsley para que le permitan verle.

Harry cruzo el umbral de las grandes puertas de Azkaban. La sensación era asfixiante y sobrecogedora como si aun estuviese siendo custodiada por los dementores. El auror de guardia le condujo hasta un ascensor muy parecido al que había en el ministerio.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo bajando pero pareció una eternidad. Solo veía los cúmulos terrosos a su alrededor mientras el cubículo de metal descendía, cada vez hacia más frio hasta que llego al último piso donde para sorpresa del pelinegro la temperatura era más alta.

Le saludo otro auror. Su puesto allí era fijo y la mayoría se lo rifaban al tener como único trabajo custodiar la celda que se encontraba allí. Una sola celda hecha de una plancha de hierro de quince centímetros fabricada por duendes para que no se abriera si no se quería. Era parecida a la que se hacían para las cámaras de Gringots.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Harry.

- Es un preso modelo, la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo el auror.

- A que te refieres.

- Hace un par de años decidieron cambiarle de celda a una de las de arriba por su buen comportamiento, para que no se sintiera tan solo. Ya sabes me tiene a mi pero solo podemos hablar a través de la puerta. Bueno lo que ocurrió fue que al día siguiente de su traslado le rompió el brazo al guardia y cuando le redujeron casi había matado a la presa de al lado. Lo volvieron a encerrar aquí hasta hoy.

- Parece que quiere estar solo, espero que quiera verme.- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le señalaba al guardia que le abriera la puerta.

Esta no produjo ningún ruido pese a su tamaño. En su interior vio un cuerpo ingrávido en medio de la habitación cuadrada. Cientos de cadenas surgidas de todas las partes de la pared lo envolvían como un capullo. Solo dejaba ver su cara de cabellos castaños. Su piel estaba pálida y enfermiza debido a la ausencia de luz. Harry incluso llego a ver las venas surcándole el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración era pausada y rítmica. Parecía dormir pese a lo incomodo de su situación.

- Hola, Clarice.- dijo el encadenado sin abrir los ojos.- Lo siento, no he podido resistirme, señor Potter.

- Veo que me recuerda, como me ha reconocido.- dijo Harry

- Puede que crea que la puerta es demasiado gruesa como para oírle pero como ya le ha dicho el señor Murray hemos estado manteniendo conversaciones durante mi cautiverio. Se oye perfectamente. Le he oído cuando el ascensor le ha bajado y he oído toda la conversación.

- Entonces podrá contestarme a una cosa, por simple curiosidad porque ataco al preso que tenía en su celda contigua. – pregunto Harry para hacerle hablar antes de ir al grano.

- Ese maldito sapo rosa no me dejaba dormir, toda la noche quejándose de los híbridos y de yo que se mas. No entiendo ese odio a los hombres lobo.- explico el preso.

- ¿Sapo rosa? No se referirá a Dolores Umbridge.- le pregunto Harry a Murray este asintió.- No le voy a decir que lo lamente- dijo Harry dirigiéndose de nuevo al preso.

- Veo que también se ha topado con ella.

- Podríamos llamarlo así- instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cicatriz del antebrazo.

- Bueno me encanta este cambio de rutina pero supongo que ira con el tiempo justo. Valla al grano.- En ese momento abrió por primera vez los ojos, Harry retrocedió al verlos, no eran grises como la última vez que los vio sino rojos pero tras unos momentos en los que le vino a la mente la mirada de Voldemort vio las diferencias que había entre ellos. No eran fríos y calculadores sino que tenían la luz agradable y reconfortante de un buen fuego.

- Está bien. He venido porque necesito su ayuda, en estos siete años sus compañeros han estado muy ocupados es necesario atraparlos están descontrolados.

- Siento decírselo pero no se a que compañeros se refiere.

- A los mortifagos con los que trabajo durante cerca de un año.

- Veo que no han logrado atrapar ni un solo mortifago en todos estos años. Yo no soy un mortifago, ellos simplemente utilizaban mis incendios en su propio beneficio.

- Si eso es cierto porque no se defendió en el juicio y dijo que usted no había matado a nadie.

- Porque merezco estar aquí y si no decía nada sabía perfectamente que la condena seria mayor.

- No sé si creerte, no eres precisamente digno de confianza.

- La verdad es que poco me importa que me crea o no.- dijo lánguidamente como si la conversación le aburriese.

- ¿Entonces no puede ayudarme?

- Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que se equivocaba al creer que era un mortifago. Pero si puedo ayudarle. Usted puede ser muy bueno en su trabajo pero le falta algo para poder atraparlos.

- ¿Qué me falta?

- La capacidad de meterse en su mente.

- Se refiere a la legeremancia.

- No me refiero a ser capaz de pensar como ellos. Porque cree usted que aparecían siempre en los mismos sitios que yo, por una afinidad. Ellos ya tenían los objetivos claros yo solo acelere las cosas.

- ¿Me está ofreciendo su ayuda?

- Mi opinión y servicios más que mi ayuda ya que veo difícil hacerlo desde aquí.

- ¿Y si no estuviera aquí?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Podría ser liberado temporalmente para ayudar en la investigación, el ministro lo aprueba siempre que se tomen ciertas medidas. ¿Qué me dice no le gustaría salir después de tanto tiempo?

- ¿Qué condiciones son esas?- pregunto indiferente pero le traiciono el brillo de esperanza de sus ojos rojos.

- Vivirá en casa de un auror y siempre que no esté presente será encadenado como ahora para evitar fugas, y por supuesto no tendrá acceso a su varita ni a ninguna otra. Si no cumple o intenta algo no volverá aquí será ejecutado- explico Harry que pese a ver con buenos ojos el cambio del preso aun no confiaba en él lo más mínimo.

- Acepto su ofrecimiento con una única condición por mi parte.

- ¿Qué es?

- Recuperar mi armadura- Ripper dijo esto con un deje de suplica como si fuera parte indispensable de él.

- Trato hecho.- dijo Harry enarbolando su varita y soltando todas las cadenas, Ripper cayó pesadamente en el suelo sin apenas fuerzas para moverse debido a su largo periodo envuelto en hierro.

- Espero que a su mujer no le importe mi presencia- dijo intentando levantarse pronto se hizo evidente que tardaría en recuperarse. Harry se sorprendió ante el comentario.- No creería que soy tan tonto como la mayoría a los que atrapa verdad.


	4. Inauguracion explosiva

Harry llevaba prácticamente en brazos a Ripper que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Los músculos estaban atrofiados y eran incapaces de sostenerlo. El ascensor parecía subir más despacio que cuando había bajado pero al menos ya no hacia tanto frio.

Harry sintió como si Ripper estuviera emitiendo el calo pero deshizo la idea en seguida. Las puertas se abrieron en el vestíbulo de Azkaban. El auror al que había llamado usando su patronus antes de subir ya estaba allí, a su lado animado mágicamente estaba la armadura azabache de Ripper. En ese momento Harry la vio increíblemente pesada para un hombre en el estado en el que estaba el cautivo.

- ¿Podrás con ella?- le pregunto dudoso

- No confíes en las apariencias, te pueden engañar.- Ripper se alejo un poco de Harry sosteniéndose precariamente. Avanzo con paso vacilante hacia la armadura como si fuera una vieja amiga. Está sintiendo la presencia de su dueños se abrió por la mitad permitiéndole entrar. Se volvió a cerrar entorno a su cuerpo emitiendo un leve silbido como el de una serpiente furiosa. Era imponente.- Esto no es solo una armadura.- dijo con su voz alterada por el mecanismo de sonido.

- Espero que puedas aparecerte con eso puesto.

- La duda ofende, como crees que desaparecía tan rápido. Aunque a decir verdad en Scotland Yard me quede observando. El señor Weasley tiene mucha suerte, su esposa es inteligente a la vez que guapa. Una combinación poco frecuente.- avanzaba con paso firme emitiendo silbidos a cada paso no provenían de su respiración ni era un problema con el sistema de audio, procedía del traje como si estuviera vivo.

- Voy a tener a otra Hermione, es genial.- dijo por lo bajo Harry pero Ripper estaba demasiado cerca de él como para no oírle.

- Siento decepcionarle pero lo mío es intuición y deducción, aparte de gran tiempo libre para estudiarlos a todos ustedes. Hermione usa los libros, yo en cambio me guio por instinto.

- No he entendido nada pero da igual, deme la mano.- dijo Harry al salir de la prisión. La garra de metal, ya que poco tenia de mano, se acerco a su brazo y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Un instante después Harry sentía como un gancho le tiraba del fondo del estomago haciéndole dar vuelta. Al cesar su vista se encontró con un gran salón. Vio a Kreacher limpiando la chimenea- Kreacher ya has preparado la habitación del ático.

- Si mi señor, esta lista con las instrucciones que dio el amo.- dijo el pequeño elfo haciendo una reverencia y mirando con interés al visitante.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames amo, llámame Harry o Potter si lo prefieres pero no me gusta lo de amo.

- Kreacher lo recordara, señor Potter. Llevo al invitado a su habitación.

- Si y ya sabes que tienes que hacer.- le contesto Harry despidiéndose de ambos.

El viejo elfo acompaño a Ripper hasta el último piso, la única habitación de la planta había sido alterada para ser un calco de su celda. Apretó una rendija que sobresalía de su armadura y esta se desarmo permitiéndole salir.

Al pisar el suelo Kreacher pudo ver la persona que había en su interior nada que ver con la que había abandonado Azkaban hacia tan solo unos minutos. Todo su cuerpo había recuperado su antigua fortaleza, el color malsano de su piel había cambiado a un saludable tono rosado. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos pero ya no estaban hundidos en el cráneo.

En definitiva, Ripper había recobrado su década perdida en cuestión de segundos. Por supuesto el elfo no se extraño lo más mínimo ya que él no había visto al preso de su amo antes de que saliese de la armadura.

Ripper dejo a un lado la armadura y se acerco al centro de la habitación como acostumbraba siempre. El elfo chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas rodearon y levantaron al reo dejándole suspendido. Tras comprobar que todo estaba bien Kreacher volvió a chasquear los dedos y desaparecer con un fuerte ¡Crac!

- ¡Como se te ocurre!- grito Hermione- ¡Ginny te va a matar!

- No lo creo, la idea de traerlo aquí ha sido suya. Así pasare más tiempo en casa.- dijo Harry dando paso a su amiga castaña para que saliese de la chimenea.

- Estáis fatal, tener a un pirómano en casa. Increíble.

- Vamos a qué has venido, se te nota que no vienes a criticar.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que miraba al suelo como si la hubieran pillado en falta.

- Tengo curiosidad. Desde que Ron me conto como se entrego pues no puedo dejar de darle vueltas de porque lo haría.

- Esta arriba donde Sirius guardaba a Buckbeak. No te acerques demasiado sigue siendo un criminal.

- Tendré cuidado.- Hermione subió por las escaleras.

- Si necesitas algo estaré en mi despacho- dijo Harry desde el primer piso, Hermione no le contesto había llegado a una puerta que no había visto nunca.

Era de hierro forjado y enorme. Harry la había mandado instalar después de la primera noche en la que Ripper prendió fuego accidentalmente la anterior. Aun no era capaz de controlar bien sus poderes cuando se mantenían inactivos durante un tiempo.

La puerta se movió en cuanto Hermione poso su mano sobre ella. El interior no era lúgubre ni oscuro como había esperado la castaña sino muy luminoso e incluso acogedor a excepción de las cadenas que sujetaban a Ripper. Una ventana en la pared frente a ella iluminaba de luz la habitación.

Ripper le daba la espalda, Hermione desvió la mirada del amasijo de hierro que era su espalda a un resplandor de la esquina. La armadura de Ripper se encontraba allí como una segunda persona a pesar de estar completamente vacía.

- ¡Eh! Hola- comenzó Hermione.

- Si le he de ser honesto señora Granger o es Weasley.- contesto Dándose la vuelta haciendo crujir y chirriar el amasijo que le mantenía sujeto.

- Es Weasley.- ratifico.

- Prefecto, como le iba diciendo esperaba su visita mucho antes.

-¿y por qué si puedo saberlo?

- Creía que se sentiría tentada ante semejante misterio. No me malentienda no me doy aires solo soy consciente de mi extraña y atípica situación.- Hermione se quedo perpleja aunque no lo admitió había dado en el clavo.

- Mucha arrogancia para alguien en su estado pero no puedo negar que me da cierta curiosidad.

- Entonces pregunte si lo considero conveniente contestare o no contestare.

- Eso me sirve de poco si decide no contestar.

- Pero sabrá en todo momento que no miento. Le doy mi palabra.

- Se le puede dar cierta credibilidad a su palabra después de lo que hizo.

- Esperemos que su curiosidad no sea diezmada hoy ya que no hay mayor tesoro que el conocimiento pero comencemos antes de que desvarié más.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien después de pasar casi una década encarcelado?

- Subestimáis a los Muggles continuamente y es aun peor sabiendo que tanto tú como Potter venís de ese mundo. Crees que mi armadura solo es un montón de planchas de metal. Antes de descubrir mis poderes yo era ingeniero llevaba trabajando en ella seis años. La magia me ayudo a terminarla al proporcionarme material ilimitado para el traje. Ahora es prácticamente impenetrable incluso sería capaz de desviar parcialmente una maldición mortal.

- Eso me lleva a mi segunda pregunta, ¿Cómo has aprendido tanto sin haber ido a ninguna escuela de magia?

- Prueba y error, aparte de instinto. Los animales aprenden solos, porque no iba a poder hacerlo un humano. Mi primera experiencia se debió al puro deseo de venganza pero el resto tenía que concentrarme en visualizar lo que quería unas veces funcionaba y otras no por supuesto la varita ayudo bastante aunque tuvo un inconveniente y es que ya no soy capaz de hacer nada sin ella salvo esas pequeñas explosiones que tengo de vez en cuando.

- Entonces no ha estudiado nada.

- ¿Molesta?

-Intrigada, habrías sido un gran mago si hubieras destacado antes.

- Dígaselo a mis padres.

- Sus padres son Muggles.

- No ahondaron lo suficiente. Soy adoptado, no sé quiénes son mis padres biológicos pero me inclino a pensar que eran de la creencia de los mortifagos. En cuanto vieron que podría ser un squib me abandonaron en una casa de acogida.

- Cuando te abandonaron.

- A los cinco años, los recuerdo poco pero preferiría no recordarlos.

- ¡Qué horrible! Normal que acabase así.- murmuro Hermione.

- Acabar ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo un incendiario?- pregunto Ripper que había oído a la castaña.

- No quería soltarlo así pero si. ¿Por qué lo hicistes solo por tus padres?

- Porque no hacerlo.

- Porque es malvado y antinatural.

- Lo antinatural es no hacerlo. Los humanos somos así por naturaleza. Somos malvados, egoístas, asesinos natos. Estamos diseñado para eso, somos una plaga, tenemos que aceptarlo si queremos sobrevivir como especie.

- Entonces piensas que todos somos como tú. Y todas las personas buenas que hay en este mundo.

- Solo son buenos por una absurda sensación de control, de ser mejores de los que realmente son. Pero altera las condiciones predecibles de sus absurdas vidas y acabaran matándose entre ellos. La vida no es complicada, las personas se empeñan en hacerla complicada. Guerras, enfermedades, hambre todo eso tiene solución pero no la buscamos y por qué, sencillamente porque no queremos, no podemos hacerlo. Va contra nuestra naturaleza hacer el bien por eso nos es tan difícil llevarlo a cabo sin embargo el mal está siempre en nuestras vidas porque nos es innato. El orden es lo único que mantiene a esos seres supuestamente civilizados lejos de su esencia, altera el orden instaura el caos y los veras tal y como son en realidad.

- No puedo creer que pienses así.

- Cree lo que quieras creer pero esperaba que alguien tan inteligente como tú lo comprendería.

- No puedo comprender algo incomprensible, espero sinceramente que no seas así realmente.- dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación rápidamente. Harry entro un segundo después.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Hermione?

- Le he abierto los ojos. Supongo que vendrás para trabajar.

- Si, espero que esto funcione o volverás a Azkaban.

- No te pegan las amenazas Potter.

- No me digas, bueno por donde empezamos.

- Tráeme un periódico, a ser posible Muggle.- Harry conjuro el periódico y desato las manos de Ripper.

- ¿Qué buscas exactamente?- pregunto mientras Ripper ojeaba el periódico.

- Esto- contesto señalándole una de las noticias de la portada.

- ¿Un supermercado?- pregunto extrañado

- La inauguración de un supermercado. Gran afluencia de gente y cobertura nacional gracias a los medios. Es un lugar perfecto.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Me has traído para ayudar si la pones en duda siempre no avanzaremos nada.

- Está bien. Prepárate vienes con nosotros.

- ¿Vas a confiar en mí?

- No te llevo para que entres en acción, quiero que vigiles para avisarnos si ves a alguno de los mortifagos que te seguían.

Ripper permaneció en silencio sonriendo levemente a Harry. Cinco minutos después estaban en el hall de la casa listos para irse. Ron había llegado unos segundos antes para desaparecerse con ellos. No era una misión oficial por lo que no contaban con el apoyo necesario y solo irían ellos tres.

Harry no tenía tiempo para avisar al ministro en persona por lo que le mando un patronus y se aparecieron en la azotea del supermercado. Se acercaron a la puerta pero Ripper los detuvo antes de que sacasen sus varitas para abrirla. Les indico con la cabeza la pequeña cámara que había colgada de la pared. Los alejo un poco y derribo la puerta de una patada arrancando en el proceso trozos de yeso y hormigón de la edificación.

Bajaron las escaleras y en el primer tramo vieron la puerta encajada en el muro como si fuera un cuchillo hundido en mantequilla. Ripper volvió a usar la armadura doblando por la mitad la plancha de metal y dejando pasar a los otros dos.

Tres tramos de escalera más y se encontraban frente a otra puerta que por suerte no tenia cámara ni estaba cerrada. Al otro lado se oía un murmullo continuado. El de millones de voces hablando a la vez.

La abrieron con cuidado mirando a ambos lados para que nadie les viera. El vestíbulo de la superficie comercial estaba tres plantas por debajo de ellos. Infinidad de tiendas cubrían cada hueco útil de la extensa superficie.

Se apoyaron en la barandilla para mirar más detenidamente el vestíbulo poblado de gente. Era una gran multitud pero en el centro había más espacio y parecían moverse sincrónicamente como si fueran robots programados.

- Lo que me faltaba, un flashmod.- maldijo Ripper, al tiempo su pierna derecha se abrió con un silbido y un chasquido mostrando un artefacto negro, reluciente y de metal.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijeron simultáneamente Harry y Ron levantando sus varitas.

- Fusil de asalto G36, automático de munición 5.56 con punta de fosforo.- dijo amartillando el arma con una precisión militar.

- ¿Y eso que es?- dijo Ron.

- Un arma Muggle, Ron.- explico Harry- No te dije que no podías llevar nada de eso.

- Me dijiste que no podía usar la varita y esto es un elemento de disuasión

- De disuasión, eso es un arma, mata.

- Y eso disuade un montón, estoy seguro de que si le disparo a alguien, el resto saldrá corriendo y si tengo suerte le disparare a un mortifago.

-No vas a disparar a nadie.

- ¿Ni siquiera en un pie?

- No

-¡Aguafiestas!- mascullo apuntando al centro de la plazoleta.- Esta bien, preparados, esto se va a poner difícil.

Sin decir una palabra más apretó el gatillo, el mecanismo de percusión se puso en marcha golpeando el casquillo de la primera bala, después el segundo, el tercero y así hasta que el cargador quedo completamente vacío y la estatua a la que iban dirigidas las balas completamente volatilizado.

Durante unos segundos el aire se había convertido en una lluvia de estrellas. Las puntas de fosforo reaccionan con la fricción del aire provocando su incandescencia y desprendiendo una gran cantidad de calor. Fueron creadas para los combates nocturnos pero en este caso servían a otro propósito que era el de asustar.

La estrategia de Ripper había resultado la mayoría de la gente había dejado de bailar o mirar y había huido dejando solo a los mortifagos que ante el ataque indiscriminado de Ripper que tras recargar el arma ahora disparaba a todo el que intentaba lanzarle un hechizo.

En ese momento se puso en marcha todos los mecanismos defensivos del traje, si Harry y Ron no hubieran estado entretenidos con el duelo a nivel que se estaba produciendo, habrían visto como lo que parecía una sola pieza se dividía en cientos para dejar espacio a infinidad de diminutas tuberías a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Las tuberías se hincharon triplicando su tamaño. Todo acabo con un chasquido, seguido por un brillo rojo.

Harry esquivaba los rayos verdes que lanzaban los mortifagos que habían cambiado su atuendo Muggle por las túnicas y las mascaras imposibilitando su reconocimiento. Ron avanzaba con un fuego continuo sobre él. La escalera estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba y cayo por ella esquivando milagrosamente todos los rayos que le lanzaban, al llegar al suelo corrió a refugiarse tras una estatua para recuperar el aliento.

El pelinegro le siguió con mayor suerte, avanzo por la segunda planta pasando al lado de Ron y bajando a la primera planta donde se encontraban los mortifagos. Estos seguían recibiendo las ráfagas de Ripper que disparaba a cualquier cosa que se moviera pero las balas no lograban atravesar los protegos y rebotaban incrustándose en las paredes de alrededor.

Harry vio a una familia escondidos debajo de un banco, totalmente aterrorizados, la mujer lloraba cogiéndola su hija con todas sus fuerzas y su marido la abrazaba a ella evitando que saliese corriendo. Entonces vio a uno de los mortifagos acercarse de espaldas al banco atento a los movimientos de Ripper en la tercera planta. Cuando sus pies chocaron contra el banco se agacho y tanteo el aire buscando a su víctima. Su mano se topo con el cuello de la madre que fue sacada a rastras de su escondite y puesta como escudo humano frente a su atacante.

La continua vorágine de balas ceso de golpe. Harry que estaba intentando llegar hacia la mujer aunque los mortifagos que se habían percatado de su presencia no se lo ponían fácil, elevo la vista en el instante en el que Ripper se dejaba caer desde el tercer piso. Al chocar contra el suelo, este se hundió levantando las baldosas de mármol. La onda expansiva había hecho retroceder a los mortifagos. El que tenía a la mujer de rehén se puso nervioso pero no la soltó.

Ripper se levanto silenciosa y mecánicamente. No se le veía la cara pero el visor de la máscara parecía a punto de arder. El mortifago lanzo un rayo verde. Ripper se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa esquivándolo pero reboto volviendo hacia él y dándole en el brazo izquierdo que quedo laxo, colgado como una marioneta del resto del cuerpo pero no lo detuvo, siguió avanzando, paso tras paso.

A Harry le pareció una eternidad y estaba tan distraído con la escena que no se había dado cuenta de que el resto de mortifagos habían huido tras descubrir quien les estaba disparando. Ron si se había percatado de su huida y había logrado petrificar a uno antes de desaparecerse pero con la mala suerte de hacerlo en el proceso dejándole solo con las piernas del mortifago que había sufrido una despartición. El único que quedaba allí era el que mantenía retenida a la mujer.

Ripper se movía encorvado como si fuera un cazador a punto de saltar sobre la presa. Estaba asustando al mortifago que relajaba el agarre que tenia sobre el cuello de la mujer y apuntaba erráticamente a Ripper. Y en uno de sus intentos por maldecirle un garfio le atravesó la mano obligándole a soltar la varita, el arpón estaba atado a un filamento plateado que terminaba en el brazo derecho de la armadura de Ripper pasando justo por encima del fusil.

El cable se tenso y el mortifago salió disparado dándole la oportunidad a Harry para apartar a la mujer. Cuando volvió a mirar vio al mortifago tirado en el suelo, la pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño, no era difícil imaginar que se la habían roto. Ripper no estaba a su lado sino que se acercaba rápidamente al marido de la víctima.

Le dio un cabezazo nada más ponerse a su lado dejándolo inconsciente. Se arranco el casco arrojándolo lejos de él. La mirada que le destilaba a aquel hombre preocupo a Harry, era de puro e intenso odio parecía una de las miradas que le lanzaba Snape multiplicadas por mil. Vio como su brazo derecho se iba moviendo y con él el arma que portaba.

El cañón quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de aquel hombre. Su hija de no más de tres años se había puesto a su lado intentando despertarle. Unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro infantil.

El dedo de Ripper se tenso levemente apretando ligeramente el gatillo pero sin llegar a disparar, algo le llamo la atención un destello dorado. Miro hacia aquel destello y se encontró con unos ojos claros y saltones con cierto aire de sorpresa.

- No lo hagas- le grito Harry.

- ¿Qué no haga qué?- pregunto Ripper dejando caer el arma. Se agacho y tranquilizo a la niña antes de alegarse de ella y su padre.- Me devuelves mi casco- pidió a Luna que lo sostenía con curiosidad, ella se lo dio mostrándole una sonrisa radiante- Gracias.

- ¿No te conozco?- le pregunto Luna.

- Hablamos en cierta ocasión durante una fiesta.- contesto Ripper colocándose de nuevo el casco.- Te dije que me llamaba Azrael.- la voz metálica sonó distorsionada, debido al golpe se había estropeado el sistema de altavoces.

- Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry interrumpiéndoles. Ron estaba detrás amordazando al mortifago e intentando arreglarle la pierna sin mucho éxito.

- Había venido a la inauguración y cuando empezó todo y vi a los mortifagos me escondí cerca y atrape a uno cuando intento huir. Aun recuerdo tus lecciones en el ED.

- Gracias, Luna- dijo Harry yendo a donde le señalaba la chica a por el mortifago.

Una hora después todos los testigos habían sido desmemorizados y los daños totalmente arreglados. Los mortifagos habían sido llevados como medida cautelar a Azkaban hasta su juicio. Ninguno de ellos hablo tras el interrogatorio y tampoco fueron reconocidos, las mascaras habían sido hechizadas para no separarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero habían logrado conseguir el recuerdo de uno de ellos. Resulto ser Rodolphus Lestrange. El recuerdo no fue de utilidad para identificar a los demás mortifagos. Habían aprendido a esconderse y en la reunión a la que fueron en el recuerdo, todos iban enmascarados pero si ayudo para descubrir la ubicación exacta de su guarida a la que irían de inmediato los aurores.

Harry y Ron no irían en esa misión, Ripper había acabado en San Mungo debido a la maldición asesina que le habían alcanzado en el brazo. La insensibilidad se había extendido a todo el cuerpo pero sin llegar a matarle.

Harry estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Ron había ido a llevar a Rose, Lilly y Sirius con sus abuelos. Hermione estaba en el ministerio ayudando a Kingsley con la misión a la guarida de los mortifagos y Ginny estaba en un partido en Irlanda.

Entonces llego una enfermera. Harry se levanto de inmediato cuando la vio acercarse.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Harry

- Bastante bien para lo que cabía imaginar. Los medimagos no se explican cómo ha sobrevivido. Hemos logrado que recupere la movilidad de todo el cuerpo pero ha perdido la sensibilidad del brazo izquierdo. Si quiere puede verle.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Dónde está su habitación?

- En la cuarta planta, la habitación catorce. Una señorita está con él, entro nada más salir yo.- contesto la enfermera.

Harry se fue extrañado, pensando en quien seria es chica que había dicho la enfermera. Llego frente a la puerta justo cuando vio a Ron por el pasillo. Le saludo y cuando estuvo a su lado abrió la puerta. Lo que vieron les dejo estupefactos y con la boca abierta.

- ¡Pero qué…!- exclamo Ron.

Frente a ellos Luna estaba besándose tiernamente a Ripper que la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo como si no hubiera nada más placentero. Ambos parecían totalmente abstraídos de la realidad como si no existiera nadie ni nada más en este mundo.


	5. Luna

- Pero Luna, tú no estabas saliendo con Rolf Scamander.- Exclamo Ron cuando Luna y Ripper repararon en su presencia.

- No deberías hacer tanto caso a Rita Skeeter. Es demasiado fantasiosa.- recrimino la rubia.

- A mi me gustaría saber que estabais haciendo.- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Era la primera vez que veían sonrojarse a Ripper hasta tal extremo que Harry creía estar viendo a Ron durante los primeros meses de noviazgo. Su frente se estaba perlando de sudor. Bajo la mirada e inconscientemente le cogió la mano a Luna que sonrió cuando la noto. Harry estuvo tentado de salir de la habitación por si se había equivocado de persona.

- Harry yo creía que eras más listo. Estábamos besándonos.- dijo Luna besando la mejilla a Ripper que se sonrojo aun más pero una sonrisa asomo en su cara.

- Eso ya lo se me refiero a porque.

- Porque me va a ser, porque me gusta.- contesto con la misma franqueza.

- Y veo que a nuestro amigo pirómano también le gustas.- dijo Ron mirando a Ripper que levanto la cabeza un segundo para asesinarlo con la mirada y volvió a bajarla. Ron se partió de risa. Harry disimulo la sonrisa y se acerco a la cama.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema. Nunca le gusto que hablasen de la relación de él y Ginny, así que no iba a hacer lo mismo.

- Hasta hace un momento estaba perfectamente.- repuso.

- Los medimagos están impresionados. La armadura absorbió gran parte de la maldición.

- No lo suficiente por lo que veo.- dijo Ripper señalándose el brazo herido.- Han dicho algo sobre cuando podre recuperarlo, si es que lo recupero.

- La verdad es que no lo saben con certeza. Técnicamente tendrías que estar muerto así que ahora mismo se mueven en arenas movedizas.- contesto Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al menos habrá servido de algo, habréis cogido a alguien.

- Ahora mismo hay un operativo en marcha. En pocas horas sabremos si ha servido para algo.- dijo Ron.

En ese momento apareció una nutria plateada en medio de la habitación tras unos quince segundos se evaporo. Ron estaba ceñudo.

- Vamos a tener un grave problema. Skeeter se ha enterado de lo que ha ocurrido en el centro comercial y quien ha estado allí. Hermione me ha dicho que se ha plantado en el ministerio y prácticamente se ha puesto a gritar que éramos unos criminales. Parece que no le caemos demasiado bien.- explico Ron.

- Mi presencia aunque beneficiosa para los clientes no parece suscitar nada bueno. Es comprensible.

- No, no es comprensible has salvado a toda esa gente, Skeeter solo le importa vender su artículo, ni se molestara en contrastar la historia. Ahora pondrá al ministerio como un colaborador terrorista, estoy seguro.- espeto Harry con odio.

- Aun hay una manera de solucionar esto.- dijo Ripper, mirando fijamente a Luna como si fuera la última vez que la fuese a ver.- Lo siento- le susurro- Diréis que me escape y que les estaba ayudando. Es mejor que piensen que sois un poco incompetentes a que sois cómplices. Esto implica volver a encerrarme en Azkaban, aun os puedo ayudar desde allí. Te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré.

- No puedo permitirlo sería ponerme a su altura.- dijo Harry.

- Pues entonces pasare por encima de ti.

- Kingsley es un buen hombre tampoco se prestara.

- Precisamente por eso se prestara sabe que es la única manera de salir bien parado y seguir con el caso.

- Harry- Dijo Ron- Dejémoslos solos. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Harry asintió y salió delante de él tras despedirse de Luna. Una vez en el pasillo miro a ambos lados buscando un escarabajo. Al no encontrarlo sintió cierto alivio.

- Harry, sabes que tiene razón.- fue lo único que dijo Ron

- No me gusta mentir- murmuro frotándose la cicatriz de la muñeca.

- Y si solo mentimos a Skeeter. Podemos mantenerlo en tu casa donde estaba. Aunque dados los últimos acontecimientos podrías mejorar sus condiciones. Ha demostrado ser un buen tipo.

- ¿Quieres decir que digamos que lo enviamos de vuelta a Azkaban y lo mantengamos en mi casa?- pregunto Harry más para sí mismo que para Ron.- Podría funcionar.- concluyo tras unos minutos en silencio.- Iré a ver a Kingsley. Tú has como que le vigilas pero no entres en la habitación, Luna era amiga de tu hermana y no creo que le guste una segunda interrupción- dijo Harry.

- Vamos, Luna no me lanzaría ningún hechizo.- rio Ron.

- Yo que tú no apostaría. Te veo en la cena en casa de tus padres. Has que Luna lleve a Ripper a mi casa cuando le den el alta.- se despidió Harry desapareciéndose.

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que el agua volviera a su cauce y Rita Skeeter encontrase a otra a quien despellejar. Harry había reacondicionado la habitación de Ripper a sus nuevas necesidades. Antes de darle de alta había recuperado la movilidad del brazo pero no así la sensibilidad. En más de una ocasión Luna le cogía de la mano que no era y él casi le arrancaba el brazo haciendo algún movimiento.

Las redadas que se habían llevado a cabo no habían tenido ningún éxito, los mortifagos desaparecieron destruyendo cualquier prueba. Harry estaba seguro de que había sido un gran golpe ya que justo después de eso, habían atacado Azkaban sin éxito. Habían intentado entrar en la sala de máxima seguridad.

Eso para Harry era una gran mejoría, significaba que estaban más cerca de lo que creían.

Durante los meses siguientes Ripper se logro adelantar a siete intentos de atentado aunque por supuesto no podía estar allí para detenerlo si se enviaron grupos de aurores que resolvieron todos los conflictos con un número mínimo de bajas. Los mortifagos por supuesto no estaban dispuestos a rendirse y ninguno sobrevivió para ser interrogado.

Una semana antes de que los chicos terminasen el curso en Hogwarts, siete lechuzas entraron en la madriguera ante la atónita mirada de un adormilado Harry. Se había levantado antes de tiempo para prepararle el desayuno a Ginny. La casa permanecía en silencio a excepción del ulular de la bandada de aves.

El pelinegro se acerco a la que tenía más cerca. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata. La desato y miro el destinatario: Ginevra Molly Potter. Desato otra carta: Ronald Bilius Weasley. Así con todas las cartas: Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Weasley, Luna Lovegood. Al desatar la última carta las lechuzas emprendieron el vuelo desapareciendo por la ventana.

Cogió la carta que iba dirigida a él. Al darle la vuelta vio un escudo de armas. No le costó reconocer el emblema de Hogwarts. Le impresiono que Minerva supiera que Luna estaba con ellos, ya que "oficialmente" estaba en Asia en un estudio sobre criaturas acuáticas.

Abrió el sobre con abrecartas que encontró en un cajón. Volvió a guardar el abrecartas y se fue al salón para poder leerlo tranquilo. Atravesó el pasillo sin fijarse en la figura que estaba sentada al pie de la empinada escalera pero esta si se figo en él.

Harry entro en el salón con su carta en una mano y el resto en la otra. Se sentó en una de las butacas más cercanas a la ventana donde había más luz. El sol empezaba a despuntar el horizonte. Dejo los sobres en la mesita que tenia al lado y desdoblo su carta para leerla.

En eso la figura que estaba sentada en el pasillo se levanto y camino despacio sin hacer un solo ruido en dirección a la cocina. Le costó un rato encontrar lo que buscaba pero en cuanto di con ello no tardo ni diez segundo en salir de la cocina y entrar en el salón donde Harry seguía leyendo la carta de espaldas a la puerta.

- No crees que es muy temprano para ponerse a leer.- dijo Ripper a modo de saludo poniéndose al lado de Harry con un sándwich a medio comer y un plato con otro entero.- Anda toma el desayuno.- le ofreció acercándole el sándwich.

- No me acostumbro a este cambio tan brusco.- dijo Harry cogiendo el sándwich.

- Y yo no me acostumbro a que me dejéis ir por ahí a mis anchas sin ninguna restricción.

- ¿Ninguna? Que yo recuerde no tienes varita.

- Eso es lo de menos, te recuerdo lo que hay guardado en mi cuarto. No creo que me hiciera mucha falta una varita.- dijo señalando el techo, en ese momento Harry se fijo en su mano.

- ¡Te has vuelto a cortar!- exclamo soltando lo que tenía en las manos y atrayendo la muñeca de Ripper.- La herida es profunda pero limpia se curara rápido. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de estas cosas?

- Estaría mirando para otro lado.- dijo quitándole importancia.

- Espera aquí voy a por Hermione para que te mire eso.

- No es que dude de la capacidad de Hermione pero Luna tiene más experiencia en este tipo de Heridas además he visto las heridas de Ron.

- Eso ocurrió hace veinte años.

- Aun así me fio más de mi… de Luna, me fio más de Luna.- Harry meneo la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

En el pasillo se permitió sonreír por lo que había dicho. Parecía mentira que esa misma persona estuviera encerrada en Azkaban. Tenía que reconocerlo Luna era una magnifica persona sino no tenia explicación el cambio súbito de personalidad de Ripper. Antes había sido cooperativo pero demasiado hosco. Desde lo que sucedió en San Mungo había cambiado completamente. Aun tenía algunos ataques pero ya no le prendía fuego a nada y sus ojos habían comenzado a clarear. "Para los que no creen en el poder del amor" había dicho Ginny. Incluso Hermione admitía que era imposible que solo fuera fachada. Sus conversaciones con el ya eran cosa habitual y se había dado cuenta que ha más tiempo pasaba con Luna menos misántropo se mostraba.

Harry subió tres tamos de escalera llegando a la antigua habitación de Ginny que era la que usaban Luna y Ripper. Llamo suavemente a la puerta. En el segundo intento el puño de Harry golpeo el aire. Se encontró al lado de Luna que le miraba como solo ella era capaz. Iba con un batín blanco y el pelo recogido en dos coletas.

- ¿Ocurre algo Harry?- pregunto curiosa.

- Tu novio se ha vuelto a cortar. Y prefiere que le cures tú.- dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No digas eso cuando este cerca, tengo la sensación de que le incomoda.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

- No me digas- dijo sarcástico.- Anda vamos antes de que se desangre.

- Espera que coja mi varita.- dijo Luna entrando en la habitación. Harry la vio coger su varita de la mesilla de noche.

- No me digas que dejas la varita ahí.- exclamo Harry- Como se enteren en el ministerio me matan. Se supone que debería estar encerrado. Y no solo le dejamos ir por libre sino que tú le dejas la varita al alcance de la mano.

- No te preocupes Harry. Confió en él.- dijo Luna poniéndose la varita encima de la oreja.

- Ese no es el tema. Ya te lo he dicho tendríamos que tenerlo encerrado.- intento explicar Harry antes de darse por vencido.- Da igual, si tu no dices nada yo tampoco. ¿Trato hecho?

- Eres muy raro. En fin si te hace feliz. No diré nada lo prometo.- dijo Luna alzando una mano como si jurase en un juicio.

- ¿Qué es esa escandalera?- pregunto Ron desde lo alto de la escalera.- Algunos intentamos dormir.

-A ti no te despierta ni una bomba así que ya estabas despierto.- dijo Luna.

- Eh…bueno… No hagáis ruido- balbuceo antes de volver a entrar en su cuarto.

- ¡Que gracioso es Ron!- se rio Luna bajando las escaleras.

- Habéis visto lo azul que esta el cielo.- dijo Ripper al oírlos entrar con una voz muy parecida a la de Luna. Harry prácticamente se lanzo a por él de preocupación. El suelo y el sofá estaba encharcados en sangre.

- La herida no parecía tan grave- dijo Harry mirando el brazo. Tenía la piel más blanca de lo normal. Se le veían las venas a través de ella.

- Déjame ver Harry.- pidió Luna. Por primera vez Harry vio preocupación en su rostro. Le rozo la mano herida e insensible atrapó su varita que se le había caído de la oreja. Con un par de movimientos logro cerrar la herida. – Creo que habría que llevarlo a San Mungo ha perdido demasiada sangre. No conozco el hechizo para reabastecerla. – su voz fue tiñéndose de puro pánico.

- Tranquilízate Luna, Hermione tendrá algún hechizo. No podemos permitirnos que sepan que sigue ayudándonos, ya no es por la publicidad, los mortifagos no tendrán reparo en atacarnos si saben que está aquí. Tranquilízate se pondrá bien.- dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo al último piso de la casa. Aporreo la puerta hasta que salió la cara malhumorada de Ron.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra de que… ¿Harry estas bien?

- Necesito a Hermione. Ripper se ha vuelto a cortar y prácticamente se ha desangrado.

- Espera un momento. Voy a despertarla.- dijo Ron entrando en la habitación. Segundos más tarde Hermione salió de la habitación y siguió a Harry.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Hermione

- Luna le ha cerrado la herida pero no sabe restituir la sangre perdida. Te lo aseguro Hermione es la primera vez que la veo así tendrás que hacer algo.

- Tienes suerte después de lo que nos paso aprendí todos los hechizos curativos que pude. Solo por si acaso.- explico Hermione entrando en el salón.- Luna puedes apartarte. "FactumSanguis". Ya esta Luna se recuperara. "Fregotego". Y así Molly nos no matara.

- Gracias Hermione- susurro Luna secándose unas lágrimas.

- Si, gracias Hermione.- dijo Ripper levantándose. Se acerco a Luna que hizo un amago de sonrisa sin llegar a lograrlo. Ripper se quedo estático un segundo al ver la expresión de la rubia. Harry habría jurado en ese momento que le había visto una lagrima en la mejilla.- No te preocupes Luna estoy bien, iré con más cuidado te lo prometo.- susurro al oído de Luna- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente- bromeo intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Luna soltó una pequeña risita.- Has hecho un gran trabajo con la herida, apenas se ve.- Dijo impresionado pasando el dedo por la cicatriz.- Eres increíble.

- Y tú no eres muy cuidadoso. No me des esos sustos.- dijo Luna abrazándole.

- No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo.

- Y si no le contamos nada de esto a Molly.- dijo Hermione- No queremos que se preocupe.

-Yo no voy a decir nada. Tengo la sensación de que no le caigo bien. Debe ser por mi estancia en la cárcel.- dijo Ripper sentándose en el sofá. Luna se sentó encima de él.

-No te flageles tampoco le caía bien el padrino de Harry.- dijo Hermione.

-No sería por las mismas razones. Da igual no es bueno preocuparse por lo que piense la gente. ¿Qué decían esas cartas, Harry?- pregunto Ripper

- Son de Hogwarts, han organizado una especie de reunión de ex-alumnos. Hay para todos, incluso se la han enviado a Luna.

En unos minutos todos tenían una carta en la mano y la leían. Luna compartía la suya con Ripper.

- Mira podemos llevar pareja. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- pregunto Luna.

- Eres muy directa. Me encantaría ir pero tenemos el problema de que yo estoy en Azkaban.

- Siempre podemos encontrar alguna solución.-dijo la rubia.

- Oye según Skeeter estás saliendo con Rolf Scamander.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado por esa cabecita tuya?- dijo Ron pasándole el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

- Voy a ir a comprar piel de serpiente arbórea africana.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eres un genio.

Mes y medio después Harry y Ginny bajaban del Expreso de Hogwarts en la estación de Hogsmeade. Seguidos por Ron, Hermione, Luna y un tipo muy alto con el pelo engominado con pinta arrogante y cara de engreído perpetua.

Los tres chicos iban con trajes de gala, Harry de un tono negro grisáceo; Ron con un tono azul intenso y el engominado con uno rojo fuego.

Ginny iba con un traje celeste con la espalda al descubierto y una cola larga que dejaba ver unos zapatos de tacones de aguja. Llevaba una cola de caballo dejando caer parte del flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y para terminar el conjunto tenía un collar de perlas.

Hermione iba con un vestido negro de corte muy sencillo pero elegante. Los zapatos eran de charol verde con un tacón de cinco centímetros.

Luna llevaba un vestido parecido al que había llevado en la boda de Bill y Fleur pero con un estilo más sobrio y un aire japonés con flores estampadas. A lo largo del hombro derecho que bajaba hasta el muslo izquierdo.

Atravesaron el pueblo. La luz perdía intensidad por momentos y antes de que se hiciera de noche las luces se encendieron iluminando las calles. Entraron en la calle principal pasando por delante de la tienda de George.

Al final de la calle se encontraron con los carruajes que les llevaría al castillo.

- Tenías razón Luna, los threstal son increíbles.- dijo el engominado.

- ¿Los puedes ver?- pregunto Hermione.

- Claro, me lanzaron un Avada Kedavra que me dejo el brazo más muerto que vivo. Técnicamente es normal que los vea.

- ¿Y cómo los ves?- pregunto Hermione

- Negros, como quieres que los vea.

- No me refiero a si los ves con densidad, si son translucidos.

- Se refiere a si los ves como si fueran reales o como si fueran fantasmas.- dijo Ginny.

- Como fantasmas, eso quiere decir que estuve solo al borde de la muerte. ¿no?

- ¿Por qué no os pareceréis más a él?-pregunto Hermione mirando a su marido y a Harry.

- En que deberíamos parecernos más en lo de pirómano- dijo irónico Ron.

- No te lo aconsejo a la larga es malo para los pulmones. Subamos antes de que se vallan.

El engominado abrió la puerta y ayudo a subir a Luna y espero a que el resto entrase en el carruaje antes de subir él. Trepo unos peldaños y al ir a entrar se golpeo la cabeza con el techo.

- Odio este cuerpo como se puede ser tan alto, la gente no debería ser tan alta.- se quejo frotándose la frente.

- ¿De dónde sacaría Skeeter que estabas saliendo con Scamander?- se pregunto Ron.

- No lo sé solo quede con en un par de ocasiones para revisar los documentos de su abuelo.- explico Luna.

-¿Y donde quedasteis?- pregunto Ripper sonriéndole.

- En un restaurante, insistió aunque no sé muy bien porque.- contesto meditabunda.

- Como te quiero- susurro Ripper besándole el cuello. Al separarse de ella vio que los cuatro ocupantes le miraban sonriendo.- Lo he dicho en voz alta a que sí.

- Tenemos que llevar a Luna a Azkaban es impresionante. En un mes todo el mundo rehabilitado.- dijo Ginny.

- No sé yo si funcionaria con Umbridge.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién es Umbridge?- pregunto Ripper.

- La conoces es la que parecía un sapo.- contesto Harry.

- Ya me acuerdo, hasta ese día yo creía que tenía un gran autocontrol. Es una lástima que los aurores seáis tan rápidos.- dijo meneando la cabeza.

- Alguna vez nos tendrás que explicar porque la intentaste matar.- dijo Harry

- ¿Cuándo he querido matar yo a alguien? Lo que quería hacer era que se callase. ¡Qué tía más pesada! ¿Cómo se puede quejar alguien tanto? Se supone que llevaba encerrada más tiempo que yo.

- Es oficial esa mujer no es normal. Pero si tendrá que, ochenta años y sigue siendo tan pesada como cuando íbamos a quinto.- dijo Hermione.

- Pesada es un calificativo muy suave para ella no crees. Le pega más sapo asqueroso.- repuso Ginny.

- Ya estamos llegando. Dejemos de insultar a Umbridge e intentemos disfrutar. Y Ripper, recuerda que ahora eres un famoso biólogo.- dijo Harry.

- Y yo que creía que había pegado el estirón.- bromeo Ripper.

El carruaje se detuvo con un golpe seco y el grupo bajo ante la escalinata del castillo. A los pies de esta se encontraba la figura de Minerva Mcgonagall. Seguía igual que como la recordaba Harry.

- Buenas noches señores Potter, señores Weasley, señorita Lovegood, señor Scamander.- Saludo la directora mirando inquisitivamente a Ripper.

- Buenas noches Minerva- saludaron todos.

- Es un placer conocerla.- dijo Ripper estrechándole la mano.

- Acaso no recuerda que le di clases en la infancia.- inquirió la profesora dejando a Ripper en el sitio.

- Tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria- mintió Ripper sabiendo que era muy floja como para que esa mujer se la creyese.

- No te preocupes Ripper, Minerva lo sabe, no podríamos haberlo hecho sin decírselo- explico Hermione.

- Y eso no podría habérmelo dicho alguien antes de hacer el tonto.- dijo Ripper.

- Y perdernos el ridículo que has hecho.- dijo Ron.

- Muy gracioso. Me acompañas, preciosa- pidió Ripper alzando el brazo para que Luna lo cogiera.

- Pues claro, precioso.- repuso la rubia pasando su brazo por debajo del de Ripper. Ambos entraron en el castillo y desaparecieron tras la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- Hacen buena pareja.- dijo Ginny.

- No tendrás nada que ver con esto.- pregunto Hermione.

- Ya tuve suficiente con vosotros dos no necesito meterme en más follones de casamentera.- contesto Ginny negando con la cabeza.

Dos horas más tarde todo el gran comedor estaba abarrotado. Las parejas bailaban en el centro de la sala y pequeños grupos se sentaban en las mesas distribuidas en el fondo. Harry y Hermione hablaban con Neville y su esposa Hannah. Ron estaba con Ripper en la mesa de la comida. Ginny hablaba con Astoria Greengrass la esposa de Draco Malfoy y Luna iba de un lado para otro mirando el techo hechizado como si fuera la primera vez.

Ripper miraba impresionado como Ron se comía su decimo muslo de pollo.

- Se puede saber donde metes todo eso.- pregunto Ripper.

- Hermione lleva media vida intentando responder a esa pregunta sin ningún éxito. Misterios de la vida.- contesto Ron

- Has visto a "Lunática" sigue igual de loca que en el colegio es normal que haya venido sola.- dijo una chica rubia detrás de ellos a otra morena. Ripper se puso tenso y le empezó un tic en el ojo.

- ¿No sabrás como se llama?- pregunto Ripper señalando con la cabeza a la chica rubia.

- Es Lavander Brown.- contesto Ron tapándose la cara y alegándose un poco.

- Me das tu varita un segundo.- pidió Ripper.

- Lo siento. Yo tampoco le tengo mucho aprecio pero no creo que prenderle fuego sea la solución.- dijo Ron bajando el tono de voz a cada palabra para evitar que Lavander le oyese.

- Tienes razón no duraría lo suficiente, si me disculpas.- dijo Ripper cogiendo una copa de champan y dándose la vuelta.- Perdona, no serás Lavander Brown.- pregunto a la rubia.

- Si soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Lavander dirigiéndose a Ripper.

- Rolf Scamander, mucho justo.- se presento estrechándole la mano.

- Scamander, me suena ese nombre. No eres famoso o algo así. – pregunto más interesada.

- Mi abuelo fue el autor de "animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos".

- Es verdad, oye y tú no habrás venido con alguien. – dijo Lavander acercándose a él más de lo debido.

- Pues sí con unos amigos, he venido con Ron, creo que es tu ex-novio ¿no? Y también he venido con Hermione, la actual mujer de Ron que creo recordar te salvo la vida.- empezó a explicar Ripper haciendo que Lavander retrocediera sin darse cuenta con un rictus en la cara. Ripper oyó como Ron se aguantaba las risas al igual que la morena que tenia lavander al lado.- Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ves aquella rubia tan radiante con el vestido amarillo que no se parece en nada a ti. La que acabas de llamar "Lunática". La ves pues es mi novia y aunque a ella no le importe lo más mínimo lo que diga la gente. A mí si me importa.- El rictus de Lavander se había convertido en una mueca horrible. Ripper dio un paso amenazador en dirección a la rubia que retrocedió algo asustada.- Te seré sincero esto es nuevo para mí, es la primera vez que tengo novia. Y como comprenderás no me hace gracia que una metomentodo ignorante que a saber que habrá hecho con su vida desde el colegio insulte a una persona tan maravillosa. Pero tienes suerte no tengo intención de hacerte nada. Bueno nada grave.- diciendo esto levanto la copa de champan y ducho a Lavander con ella antes de dejar la copa en la mesa y atravesar la sala en dirección a Luna.

Ron ya no aguanto más y prácticamente se tiro al suelo del ataque de risa. La chica que había al lado de Lavander tuvo la discreción de marcharse antes de echar a reírse también. El resto de la gente que había alrededor y que habían visto la escena se pusieron a comentarla entre cuchicheos.

Hermione se acerco a Ron para preguntarle qué había pasado. El pelirrojo se lo explico entre risas. Cuando termino, la castaña no pudo contenerse y siguió a su marido en las risas. Lavander salió corriendo y llorando fuera del gran comedor.

Harry y Ginny miraban como Ripper y Luna bailaban en el centro de la sala. Estaban abrazados, la cabeza de Luna se apoyaba en el pecho del cuerpo de Scamander y este le olía el pelo mientras se balanceaba con una melodía invisible.

- Luna ha encontrado al hombre de su vida.- dijo Ginny- Y no ha matado a nadie.

- No te preocupa ni un poquito como lo estará pasando Lavander.- dijo Harry

- Se lo merece, mira lo que les hizo pasar a Hermione y a mi hermano. Creo que tiene suerte de que solo hubiera estado Ripper, llego a estar yo y no sale de esta sea lo que sea lo que ha dicho.

- Eres más peligrosa que Ripper eso lo garantizo seguro que le habrías lanzado el mocomurcielago.

- Ni lo dudes.- aseguro Ginny. En ese momento empezó a sonar un sonido estridente.

- Ya es hora de que le de la poción a Ripper.- dijo Harry sacando una petaca del traje.

En ese instante todas las ventanas del Gran Comedor estallaron cubriendo el aire de fragmentos de cristal. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par saliéndose de los goznes. Una docena de figuras encapuchadas entraron y empezaron a lanzar hechizos por doquier. Harry tiro la petaca y se lanzo contra Ginny para protegerla. Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

Ripper que estaba en el centro de la sala se interpuso entre los hechizos y Luna mirando alrededor en busca de algún arma. Un hechizo paso rozándole la oreja. Se agacho de inmediato tirando de Luna. Corrieron en cuclillas hasta el fondo de la sala viendo como los haces de luz pasaban por encima de sus cabezas y los gritos de los mortifagos y los invitados a la fiesta.

- Tenía que haber traído la armadura.- espeto Ripper mientras la mesa que tenía a su lado era envuelta por una bola de fuego.

Ripper puso a Luna bajo otra mesa y estiro el brazo por encima de esta palpando la superficie hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en torno a un cuchillo de oro.

Al otro lado de la sala Harry y Ron lanzaban hechizos defensivos para proteger al resto de ex-alumnos. Hermione y Ginny hacían lo propio desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor utilizando una táctica en pinza para arrinconar a los mortifagos que seguían atacando a todo el que veían. Harry vio como Mcgonagall luchaba contra tres mortifagos a la vez. Neville protegía a su mujer de otros dos.

En ese instante los mortifagos dejaron de atacar de golpe. Harry miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna explicación.

- Ahora que tengo vuestra atención me gustaría comentaros algo.- dijo Ripper detrás de uno de los mortifagos que tenía una máscara dorada. Se veía el brillo de un cuchillo a la altura del cuello.- Dejar las varitas en el suelo o empalo a vuestro jefe.- a medida que hablaba iba encogiendo y sus ojos pasaron de un castaño claro a un rojo intenso. El pelo engominado se acorto y perdió su brillo.

- No le hagáis caso, matadle.- grito el enmascarado pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse al ver como Ripper apretaba aun más el cuchillo.

- Se que no sois lo que se dice muy listos pero creo que es una orden sencilla. Tirar. Las. Varitas. ¡Ya!- ordeno Ripper ya con su verdadero aspecto.- Estoy seguro que me habréis reconocido por lo que tener por seguro que el que no se rinda va a pasarlo muy mal.

Nadie se movió pero en el exterior del castillo se oyó una especie de estampido atronador. Y un segundo después todos los mortifagos habían desaparecidos. El que tenía atrapado Ripper le dio un codazo y lo aparto de un empujón. También se desapareció.

Al cabo de una hora todo el colegio se encontraba acordonado por los aurores. Por desgracia nadie sabía lo de Ripper y todo el mundo le había visto por lo que estaba bajo custodia hasta que le llevasen de regreso a Azkaban. Harry y Ron habían intentado que no se lo llevasen pero no existía ninguna probabilidad. Ya mintieron una vez pero Kingsley no podía volver a hacerlo. Lavander se había encargado de llamar al Profeta y de hacer un montón de declaraciones sobre lo homicida que era Ripper. Skeeter también había llegado aunque no había salido bien parada de su intento de interrogar a Luna. Prácticamente la transformo en todos los seres imaginables antes de que la lograran contener.

Los mortifagos no dejaron ninguna pista y ni siquiera se logro averiguar el porqué de su ataque pero se supo enseguida como lograron desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts. Las defensas del castillos fueron puestas a prueba durante la batalla final y aun no se habían recuperado a pesar del paso del tiempo y los mortifagos fueron capaces de romper el hechizo momentáneamente.

Días más tarde Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en casa de los dos primeros. Estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café cada uno.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo estará llevando Luna?- pregunto Hermione.

- No deberíamos haberle dejado hacerlo, todos sabíamos que no podía durar.- dijo Harry.- En uno u otro momento tendría que haber vuelto a Azkaban.

- Es tan injusto, de no ser por él no habríamos salido de allí. Estúpida Lavander.- se quejo Ginny.- Tiene suerte de no estar compartiendo habitación con esa cucaracha de Skeeter.

- Aun no le han dado el alta.- pregunto Ron medio sonriendo.

- No, no se la han dado y me han dado todos sus artículos. Estoy sobrecargada.- dijo Ginny.

- Tendrán suerte a los que tengas que entrevistar no serán atacados por ella.

- Si eso mismo me han dicho en la oficina.- contesto Ginny que se corto cuando vio un fogonazo en medio de la mesa. Harry y Ron ya se habían levantado con las varitas en alto.

- Esperar es una nota.- dijo rápidamente Hermione cogiendo el trozo de pergamino.- Nunca lo habría imaginado.- murmuro boquiabierta a leer el contenido.

-¿Nos vas a decir que dice?- protesto Ginny.

- Sera mejor que lo leáis vosotros mismos.- contesto Hermione dejando la nota en la mesa para que la pudieran ver. Los otros tres se acercaron.

"_Os considero mis mejores amigos y por eso comprender lo difícil que es para mí. Sé que esto no está bien pero no me quedaba otra alternativa. Puede que ahora no lo comprendáis, espero que sí, pero algún día lo haréis. Puede que aun no sepáis de que os hablo pero pronto lo haréis solo quería que lo supierais de mi propia mano._

_Ripper me ha pedido que os diga que habría continuado hasta el final pero no va a perder una oportunidad como esta._

_Os quiere, Luna."_

_- _¡Es increíble no se habrá atrevido!- exclamo Ron incrédulo a lo que respondió la aparición de un lince plateado.- Si, si que se ha atrevido. Ripper se ha fugado.- informo Ron. Al terminar de hablar apareció una segunda nota. Los cuatro se inclinaron también para leerla.

"_Sé que no puedo pediros más de lo que me habéis dado pero os suplico que si os encargáis del caso no impliquéis a Luna. Llevaba mascara por lo que los aurores que me custodiaban no conocen su identidad. Es lo único que os pido. No le hagáis daño si nos encontráis solo quiere protegerme. Esto ya lo sabréis; la amo y no puedo prometeros que no me defienda cuando me encontréis pero hare lo que pueda._

_Suerte, Eirian._"


	6. Seguimiento

La calle estaba oscura, la niebla procedente del rio hacía imposible más allá de las manos. Ya hacía tiempo que la vida había abandonado el exterior para instalarse en la comodidad de sus hogares.

El cielo se había encapotado a media tarde confiriéndole al ambiente un tono plomizo y pesado. A medida que la noche caía las nubes empezaron a soltar su carga. Solo hacia media hora que había dejado de llover y la bruma había hecho acto de presencia casi al instante.

A izquierda y derecha se sucedían innumerables casas victorianas. Todas con sus chimeneas encendidas ayudando a cargar aun más el ambiente. En toda la extensión de la calle solo había dos o tres casas en las que Morfeo aun no había entrado y la luz seguía siendo la dueña indiscutible.

En aquellas horas esa zona era peligrosa. No hacia ni veinticuatro horas que habían atracado a una pareja de jubilados por la calderilla de sus bolsillos. Sin embargo para Eldritch Palmer estos acontecimientos carecían de interés. Para un hombre cercano a la jubilación en silla de ruedas y sin más posesiones que sus vestimentas, una pipa de mar y una varita de Arce escondida en su traje arrugado.

Sus manos fuertes y callosas hacían girar las ruedas de la silla produciendo un chirrido constante debido a la humedad del aire. Avanzaba despacio fijándose en todo lo que había a su alrededor. No paraba de mirar por encima del hombro disimuladamente. Su cara oculta tras una barba espesa, unas cejas pobladas y un pelo greñudo y largo de color avellana era la viva imagen de un halcón. Nariz larga y ganchuda, ojos agudos y agiles de un tono miel carentes del brillo de la juventud perdido hace tiempo ya pero conservando la vitalidad de años atrás.

Al girar una esquina se quedo mirando un instante el escaparate de una joyería. Las luces del expositor estaban apagadas y la verga echada pero Eldritch Palmer vio lo que quería. Se interno en una de las muchas callejuelas de Londres. La silla gimió al verse forzada a aumentar la velocidad. Se deslizaba entre las sombra de las calles desiertas. Primero a la derecha luego a la izquierda, así durante más de quince kilómetros. Paso del centro a la periferia y de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que se había vuelto loco.

Debido al impedimento de la silla había tardado toda la noche en hacer el recorrido. El cielo ya despejado empezó a clarear cuando el anciano llego a su destino. Se acerco a una vieja cabina de teléfonos, desvencijada y con la pintura desecha a causa del paso del tiempo. Entro en ella no sin complicaciones ya que la silla prácticamente tenía el mismo tamaño que el interior de la cabina.

Una vez dentro se hurgo los bolsillos y saco una moneda. Se irguió en la silla apoyándose en su brazo libre y metió la moneda en la ranura. Hizo girar el disco para marcar. Al instante una voz femenina de estudiada monotonía pregunto su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

- Profesor Eldritch Palmer. Entrevista con el ministro y el jefe de aurores.- pronuncio el viejo Palmer carraspeando debido al frio.

Una chapa descendió por el conducto del cambio. Palmer la cogió y la sostuvo delante de sus ojos. Rezaba su nombre y el motivo de su visita. Se la prendió de la solapa y casi al instante la cabina descendió introduciéndose en el subsuelo. Palmer vio como la pared rocosa ascendía a la vez que él descendía.

El atrio se materializo ante sus ojos. Con una ligera sacudida el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron permitiéndole la salida. El anciano encamino la silla a través de la extensa sala de suelo de color ónice. Las chimeneas bullían de actividad. Las llamaradas verdes eran constantes. El tráfico del atrio era tan intenso que Palmer tenía que maniobrar para evitar atropellar a alguien. La tarea no sería muy difícil si no fuera por las miradas que atraía. No tanto por su aspecto sino más bien por su método de trasporte.

No tardo en irritarse ante las miradas de diversión y mofa de todos los presentes. Dejo de esquivar a la gente. Después de golpear a tres personas en las espinillas el resto se disperso y le dejo paso. Aun de mal humor cruzo el atrio en dirección a los ascensores. Paso delante de una gran fuente con la estatua de dos magos en el centro. Llego a la zona de seguridad donde tuvo que entregar su varita para que la examinara lo que le costó más de lo que dejo admitir.

Tras una infernal ola de preguntas acerca de la silla de parte del personal de seguridad logro pasar el control y llegar a los ascensores.

Oyó como pasaban las plantas hasta llegar a la que tenía que ir. "Segunda Planta: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica". La silla crujió al ponerse en marcha. Entro en una habitación cubierta hasta el último centímetro de cubículos de trabajo con una persona trabajando en cada uno. Fue hasta el fondo donde había un despacho más grande. Igual que había pasado en el atrio allí también se quedo la gente mirándole. Al llegar a la puerta ni siquiera llamo la abrió a empujones y entro dando un portazo harto de las miradas de toda aquella gente. ¿Acaso no tenían trabajo que hacer?

Se sereno un poco y miro el despacho en el que se encontraba. Estaba todo revuelto. Las paredes estaban atestadas de mapas y recortes de prensa. Los mapas estaban cubiertos de chinchetas e hilos de distintos colores. En el centro había un escritorio lleno de libros al igual que tres sillas.

Al otro lado de la mesa le miraba un pelinegro que le miraba atónito con una pluma a medio camino entre el tintero y un pergamino. Se quedo estático unos segundos. Se recupero en seguida y dejo la pluma en el tintero.

- Perdone ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el pelinegro.

- Profesor Eldritch Palmer, tenía una cita con usted y con el ministro de magia.- contesto secamente.

- Lo siento, no esperaba que fuera… Bueno creía que…- farfullo

- ¿Qué tendría un aspecto distinto?- pregunto con socarronería. – Al menos no ha preguntado por la silla. Desde que he entrado en este maldito edificio nadie me ha perdido de vista. Como si fuera una atracción de feria.- espeto malhumorado.- Deberían haberles enseñado algo de respeto a sus mayores.

- Yo me crie con Muggles sé que es una silla de ruedas.- dijo el pelinegro.

- Dejémoslo de lado. Yo le he dado mi nombre usted debería darme el suyo.- dijo Palmer arrimándose a la mesa.

- Es usted muy directo. Harry Potter, jefe de aurores.- se presento Harry.

- Así me gusta. Bueno que querían de mí, soy un hombre ocupado.- pregunto Palmer.

- En realidad fue el ministro quien encargo la reunión. Siento decirlo pero no conocía su nombre hasta hace unos días.- dijo Harry.

- No se disculpe por algo que no controla.- se quejo el anciano- Soy estadounidense y he tratado de evitar la fama y la notoriedad. No son buenas para mi trabajo.- explico.

- ¿Y su trabajo es?- indagó Harry.

- Investigador. Aunque la mayor parte de mi carrera me han llamado caza recompensas. ¿Cómo ve este trabajo no es muy rentable?- se señalo las piernas- Esto se lo debo a un incordio que intento defenderse con un hechizo teórico. Aun están buscando los trozos en los que se convirtió.- explico con una sonrisa malévola.

- No me gusta ese tipo de comentarios.- repuso Harry.

- Eso significa que o eres ingenuo o llevas poco tiempo en este trabajo. Pero si te hace sentir mejor me guardare mis experiencias.- dijo recostándose en la silla que se balanceo un poco hacia atrás. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y dos hombres entraron. El primero era un hombre alto y robusto, totalmente calvo con un sombrero alto para cubrir la cabeza. El segundo era aun si cabe más alto, pelirrojo, con los ojos azul intenso.

- Profesor Palmer le presento al ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y al auror Ronald Weasley.- presento Harry una vez estuvieron dentro.

- ¿Un profesor para que necesitamos un profesor?- pregunto Ron.

- ¿Acaso sabe que enseño?- inquirió Palmer con una mirada gélida. Ron se quedo de piedra.

- El profesor Palmer enseña psicología y antropología forense en la academia de aurores de Estados Unidos. Es una forma pionera de enseñanza.- explico Kingsley.- Le pedido que os ayude con el caso de Ripper de esa forma podréis continuar con los mortifagos. Es un experto en atrapar fugitivos.- Al terminar la explicación Harry y Ron se miraron con preocupación algo que no paso por alto a Palmer que procuro que no se notase.

- Kingsley, no creo que sea necesario.- empezó Harry.

- No hay discusión posible Harry, accedí a que lo mantuvieseis en vuestra casa en secreto y mira lo que paso. No creas que te echo la culpa. Soy consciente de que posiblemente os salvo la vida y a ayudado mucho pero ya sabes que el ministerio va dando tumbos desde hace años por culpa de los ataques mortifagos. Sé que esa faceta no te gusta pero tenemos que dar la sensación de estar haciendo algo. Además aun no sabemos quién le ayudo a escapar.- expuso Kingsley intentando apaciguar a Harry.

- No me gusta.- negó meneando la cabeza.- No hay elección. Le daremos un despacho aparte cerca de los archivos.- claudico Harry- Está de acuerdo.

- Aun tendría que aceptar no le parece. Primero quiero ver a quien voy a perseguir. Quiero leer su informe después ya veré si acepto este trabajo o no.- replico Palmer asqueado por la actitud arrogante de lo que a sus ojos era un muchacho.

- Hecho entonces.- dijo Kingsley- Harry dale el informe y déjale intimidad para que lo lea.- Harry saco una gruesa carpeta de debajo de un montón y la dejo en el regazo de Palmer que lo cogió con avidez. Después los tres dejaron solo al profesor cerrando suavemente la puerta.

- Confías en él.- pregunto Harry después de lanzar un _muffiato _a la puerta disimuladamente.- Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de él.

- Igual que yo- dijo Ron.

- No os preocupéis me lo han recomendado varias personas. Yo tampoco lo conocía pero según mis fuentes es increíble. Ya le habéis oído no le gusta la notoriedad.- explico Kingsley. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- Un tipo interesante será un placer dar con él. Acepto el trabajo.- dijo Palmer mientras empujaba la silla con la carpeta aun en su regazo.

Una nube de vapor se extendió por el pasillo al abrirse la puerta del baño de una mansión. Dicha edificación se encontraba aislada del resto del pueblo. Parecía que crecía del mismo cerro en el que se había posado. Cualquiera que pasase por allí solo habría visto una casa en ruinas con las ventanas tapadas y la pintura desconchada. La verja que cercaba la pequeña parcela se había consumido por el tiempo quedando en su lugar algunas traviesas dobladas.

Sin embargo el interior no reparaba en lujos. La mediocridad quedaba relegada al exterior. El interior estaba bien cuidado. Los suelos resplandecían, las paredes pintadas de diversos colores no tenían ni un desconchón. El pasillo ahora sumergido en niebla estaba pintado de azul claro con un candelabro en el centro para iluminarla. Las pequeñas llamas de las velas adquirieron un aspecto extraño al ser envueltos en la neblina.

Un aspecto que al habitante actual de la casa le encantaba. Se quedo un momento en el quicio de la puerta observando el vaivén flameante mientras notaba el goteo continuo de agua que bajaba desde su pelo hasta la espalda causándole un leve cosquilleo.

A sus pies el suelo se encharco por la acumulación de agua. El velo acuoso se disipo poco a poco. Las velas recobraron su forma ordinaria. El hombre se ajusto la toalla a la cintura y salió del baño. Entro en el dormitorio encendiendo las luces a su paso. Se agacho junto a una gran cómoda de abedul recién barnizada. Rebusco un poco hasta sacar su ropa. Se quito la toalla y antes de tirarla la uso para secarse un poco el pelo. Se puso unos pantalones raido que habían perdido todo el color quedando solo un ligero tono azulado. Antes de terminar de vestirse se llevo la mano inconscientemente al hombro izquierdo frotándoselo un poco, después bajo por el brazo deteniéndose un momento en todas las cicatrices que lo recorrían. Insensible al paso de sus yemas por la piel. Una sonrisa asomo en un rostro demasiado acostumbrado a la seriedad. Aunque se había herido más en los últimos meses que en el resto de su existencia no podía negarse que también habían sido los más felices que había tenido en mucho tiempo tal vez nunca había sido tan feliz a pesar de las circunstancias.

Bajo la mano y término de vestirse. Recogió la toalla y la lanzo al cesto de ropa sucia a punto de desbordarse. Viéndolo así cargo con el escaleras abajo y lo volcó la lavadora en dos sacudidas todo el contenido había pasado al artefacto Muggle. Cerro la tapa y tras unos ajustes la encendió. Dejo el cesto al lado y se alejo de aquel infernal ruido.

Bajo las escaleras en dirección al sótano. Tenía que mantenerse ocupado cuando estaba solo, si no lo hacía comenzaba a preocuparse en exceso y no le gustaba esa sensación. Al acercarse a la puerta noto un leve zumbido en el aire como el de un pequeño insecto. Al abrir la puerta el zumbido se intensifico. Lo paso por alto. El sótano era la zona más grande de la casa disponiendo de doscientos metros cuadrados solo para él. Todos aprovechados. La pared de la derecha estaba sobrecargada de estantes llenos de herramientas y recambios. El de la izquierda era un hervidero de cables y cajas de metal con luces parpadeantes. De ahí provenía el sonido. Tres docenas de ordenadores de última generación funcionando en serie, solapándose unos a otros las pequeñas deficiencias. Llevaban más de tres días encendidos por lo que el sistema de refrigeración estaba al límite. Pero lo más importante de la sala se encontraba al fondo tras decenas de herramientas enormes se encontraba la posesión más querida.

Una gran armadura negro azabache. Montada era intimidante pero ahora se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. La había desmontado para cambiar todo lo que se hubiera gastado por la falta de uso. Y de paso mejorarlo, de ahí la hilera de ordenadores que se encargarían de cargar el programa que remplazaría el antiguo sistema neuromecanico por uno más avanzado basado en sus propios diseños.

Había tenido mucho tiempo libre en Azkaban y lo había ocupado haciendo el programa línea a línea, cinco millones de líneas en total. Siempre había gozado de buena memoria y la había llevado al límite al recordar todo el programa.

En ese aspecto ya estaba resuelto, los ordenadores se encargarían ahora debía de mejorar la armadura en si para no volver a sufrir otro golpe así. Volvió a acariciarse el brazo. Arrastro el carrito de herramientas hasta la armadura. Se tumbo sobre una tabla con ruedas y se arrastro por debajo del torso suspendido de acero. Silenciosamente fue cogiendo, devolviendo y volviendo a coger infinidad de herramientas a cada cual más extraña.

Mientras tanto por encima de él una mujer entro por la puerta de la cocina cargada de bolsas. Las deposito en la encimera. Miro de reojo el reloj y comenzó a sacar la comida y guardarla. Trabajaba rápido y se movía con una gracilidad digna de una bailarina. Abría un armario, lo llenaba, lo cerraba y volvía a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente hasta vaciar todas las bolsas. Suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército.

Su pelo que al entrar era de un marrón vulgar se fue desvaneciendo dejando su verdadero color al descubierto un rubio oscuro que se alargo hasta llegar a los hombros. Hacia unos días llegaba hasta la cintura pero decidió cortárselo para cambiar más su aspecto. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus ojos que pasaron de un beige claro a un azul grisáceo. Su ropa le quedo holgada al perder los centímetros con los que modifico su altura.

Aplasto las bolsas y las tiro a la basura. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Salió de la cocina y fue al dormitorio. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo mirando el hueco de la escalera que bajaba al sótano. Oía un murmullo.

Bajo dando pequeños saltos de escalón en escalón. Estaba delante de la puerta del taller. Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando oyó un grito.

-¡Maldición, pero que pasa con este trasto! – maldijo una voz desde el interior. Un segundo después salió un hombre rubio cubierto de grasa y sin camisa. La estaba usando a modo de pañuelo para limpiarse.- Hola, Luna.

- Estás muy guapo.- dijo ella tocándole la nariz con el dedo corazón. Él la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Con que estoy muy guapo.- dijo sujetándola por los hombros. Luna le seguía mirando igual con una sonrisa radiante.- Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en que haga esto.- pregunto besándola y estrechándola contra él. Al separarse ambos estaban completamente embadurnados en grasa.- Tú también estás muy guapa.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto la rubia sin importarle la grasa.

- Estaba purgando el motor hidráulico y me ha reventado uno de los deposito.- explico dibujándole unas gafas a Luna con el liquido pringoso.

- No he entendido nada pero parece divertido.- contesto Luna dibujándole a él un bigote.

- Y si nos vamos al baño a lavarnos.- pregunto pícaramente.

- ¿Los dos juntos?- curioseo juguetona.

- Si tú quieres.- concluyo separándose de ella y subiendo las escaleras.- Te espero arriba.

Luna no tardo ni dos segundos en seguirle. Al llegar a su altura se lanzo contra él. Ambos fueron bamboleándose y quinándose la ropa empapada. Al llegar al baño cerraron de un portazo. Lo último que se oyó fue la risa de Luna y el grifo de la bañera.

Dos horas después los dos estaban en la cocina vestidos con batas de baño. Sentados en la mesa. Estaban cenando a la luz de las velas. La única zona de la casa con electricidad era el sótano que fue remodelado para evitar interferencias con el exterior y evitar que la gente se percatara de que la casa estaba habitada.

Ripper había gastado gran parte de su liquidez en blindar la casa para hacerla segura. Por supuesto lo hizo una década antes como medida de precaución. Una vía de escape. Siempre tenía diez planes diferentes en caso de que lo atrapasen. Nunca los llevo a la práctica pero si utilizo uno de los planes de huida. Era el que estaba utilizando ahora.

Ripper hinco el tenedor en un trozo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca. El utensilio se quedo a mitad de camino. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Luna miraba ausente por la ventana. Tenía una mirada cargada de nostalgia. A Ripper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Hechas de menos tu trabajo- era una afirmación no una pregunta. Luna dio un respingo.

- No.

- No sabes mentir Luna.

- No estoy mintiendo.

- Podrías volver a tus investigaciones. Estoy seguro que Harry no te detendrá.

- No puedo. No puedo dejarte estarías aquí tú solo.

- Y yo no puedo permitir que no hagas lo que te gusta solo por estar a mi lado.

- Estamos en un punto muerto, entonces.

- Uhmm…- murmuro pensativo- Creo que si existe una manera.- concluyo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Unos segundos después volvió con una túnica negra.- Ponte esto.- dijo dándosela a Luna que la cogió y se la puso.

- ¿Para qué sirve?

- Es una capa de invisibilidad.

- Pero eso no es nada nuevo como crees que me ayudara esa capa.- pregunto sorprendida Luna.

- Esta capa es distinta a las demás, no solo esta hechizada sino que además anula el sonido y absorbe la luz con métodos muggles. Y lo mejor de todo te permitirá mayor movilidad que una capa normal.- explico mientras se la ponía a Luna.

- ¿Tecnología Muggle?- curioseo

- Es complicado solo tienes que saber que llevando esto nadie podrá verte, lo que será una gran ventaja para tu trabajo ya que los animales tampoco sabrán que estas presente.- Concluyo. Se subió la manga de la camiseta mostrando el antebrazo derecho cubierto por la armadura.- Espera y mira- oprimió una serie de signos en relieve en el metal y un segundo después tanto Luna como el brazo de Ripper habían desaparecido.- ¿Te gusta? No te molestes en contestar no puedo oírte.- volvió a oprimirse el brazo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Luna no dijo nada simplemente lo abrazo. Él la estrecho aun más entre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto un hombre salía por la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Atravesó los jardines rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, la empujo levemente y esta se abrió. En el interior solo estaba el gran perro jabalinero del semigigante. El guarda bosques había aprovechado las vacaciones para visitar a Madame Maxine. Hagrid dejo a Fang a petición de Neville que necesitaba internarse en el bosque y se sentía más seguro con el perro a su lado a pesar de no servir de mucho como guardián.

Neville se sujeto la correa en la mano y se encamino en dirección al bosque prohibido. Neville necesitaba un ejemplar de una rara planta que solo crecía en noches de Luna llena en agosto. Solo tenía esa oportunidad para encontrarla antes de que empezase el curso. Se trataba de una variante de la flor matalobos salvo que esta tenía un color rojo intenso. Llevaba varios años estudiándola y descubriendo sus propiedades. Era una planta extraordinaria capaz de hacer cosas asombrosas pero debido a su poder la habían llevado al borde de la extinción. Por suerte para Neville, Hagrid le había dado la pista definitiva. En una ocasión en la que fue a visitarle el semigigante le conto que hacía años había descubierto por casualidad un claro en medio del bosque donde no crecía absolutamente nada salvo un montón de ramas filosas.

Esa fue la clave, el matalobos sangriento, como se había denominado, poseía capacidades herbicidas y no dejaba que nada creciera a su alrededor y mientras está en estado de hibernación sus ramas se vuelven un capullo protector de agujas entorno a las semillas.

Fang trotaba a su lado contento de poder salir de la cabaña. Ni siquiera se quejo al internarse en el bosque. Neville veía como la claridad se hacía cada vez más difusa. En el exterior ya era noche cerrada pero aun así la luna iluminaba con su disco de plata, sin embargo dentro del bosque los arboles se apelmazaban de tal manera que no dejaban pasar ni un rastro de luz. Después de tropezar tres veces con los arbustos se decido a sacar la varita y encenderla. No le quería llamar la atención sobre él, a pesar de que el bosque ya no era tan peligroso como en tiempos de Voldemort seguía habiendo criaturas violentas como los descendientes de Aragog.

Tras una hora de caminata estaba llegando a la zona descrita por Hagrid. Durante todo el camino había visto, o más bien presentido que le estaban observando. Varias veces sintió que le estaban siguiendo o que tenía la mirada de alguien clavada en su nuca. Y no podía demostrarlo con seguridad pero le pareció ver un par de ojos rojos reflejados en el límite de la luz.

Salto un tronco caído cuando oyó algo que le helo la sangre, una risa, una risa antinatural, fría como el hielo. Su cerebro retrocedí décadas hasta encontrarse con una voz semejante. La había oído justo antes de sacar una espada de un sombrero raido. Un ligero temblor que comenzó en la mano amenazo con extenderse al resto del cuerpo.

Utilizo toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz para tranquilizarse y serenarse. Por muy parecida que fuera esa no era la risa de Voldemort. Volvió a oírla esta vez en un sitio diferente como si la fuente que la emitía estuviera andando en círculos a su alrededor. Con un movimiento apago la varita y se acuclillo mirando en todas direcciones. Fang trato de liberarse de la correa y huir, al verlo imposible simplemente se acurruco en el suelo y empezó a tiritar.

La risa volvió a escucharse, esta vez desde varios puntos. El tono fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un gruñido gutural y liquido. Fue cuando Neville los vio. Media docena de hombres lobo. Estaban escuálidos con el pelaje herrumbroso, lleno de calvas y cicatrices. Y a pesar de su estado lamentable seguían emitiendo un gran poder, eran cazadores primarios no tenían otra finalidad.

Neville no podía huir le habían cortado la retirada. No iba a caer sin luchar. Se irguió y a punto al lobo más cercano, con un movimiento de varita esta despidió una llama azul celeste que golpeo de lleno al canido. Se retorció de dolor, lo que solo sirvió para enfurecer al resto de la manado que lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y sadismo.

El ataque fue de una velocidad endemoniada. Los cinco lobos restantes se lanzaron a la vez. Neville lanzo por los aires a uno esquivando como podía al resto. Los otros cuatro pasaron volando justo donde había estado su cabeza. Uno de ellos tuvo la fortuna de lanzar un zarpazo durante el vuelo hiriéndole en el hombro. Los otros habían chocado entre si y habían empezado a pelearse. Neville intento incorporarse a pesar del dolor del hombro cuando el lobo que le había herido se lanzo contra su pecho tirándolo al suelo.

Neville solo tenía ojos para esa mirada asesina. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados dejando visible una única franja escarlata. Sus labios se retrajeron mostrando una hilera de colmillos brillantes a causa de la saliva goteante. El lobo saco la lengua relamiéndose con el próximo festín. Ninguno se percato del intenso brillo que los envolvió y que desapareció con la misma rapidez. Neville estaba demasiado asustado y el predador demasiado ansioso.

El animal comenzó a abrir lentamente su boca mostrando una oscuridad pestilente. Fue acelerando su apertura a la vez que se acercaba, disfrutando del terror de su víctima. De repente su mandíbula se abrió más de lo normal emitiendo dos chasquidos. El primero fue cuando los huesos se dislocaron, el segundo cuando la mandíbula entera se partió. El lobo emitió un gorgoteo lastimero antes de salir despedido y ser cubierto por unas llamas blancas.

Neville sintió como una fuerza invisible le ayudaba a levantarse. No entendía nada, miraba a su alrededor incrédulo. No había rastro de los licántropos. El suelo había quedado reducido a cenizas salvo la zona en la que estaban él y Fang. Recogió su varita y la encendió levantándola lo más alto que pudo, escudriñando el bosque en busca de su salvador.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?- murmuro una voz grave y estridente.- ¿Segura?- repitió- Espero que estés en lo cierto, esto es peligroso.- continuo aquella voz incorpórea.

Acto seguido dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron junto a él. Una estaba a su lado y la otra unos metros más atrás. Se mantuvieron estáticos un momento antes de quitarse las capuchas. Primero se la quito el más lejano a Neville, que lo miro con extrañeza, como si ya lo hubiera visto. Era un hombre rubio con el pelo hacia atrás, lo que le recordó a Malfoy, tanto al padre como al hijo. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada pero lo que más llamo la atención fueron los ojos rojos. Sabía que lo conocía y que lo había visto pero no recordaba donde.

En eso la otra figura también se quito la capucha haciendo que Neville reconociera de inmediato al primero. Los había visto a ambos durante el baile de Hogwarts.

- ¿Luna, que haces aquí? ¿Y él?- pregunto descolocado.

- Observar, quería observar a los unicornios para mi estudio. Entonces todos huyeron de repente y minutos después apareciste tú y los lobos te atacaron. Eirian no tardo ni un segundo en lanzarse a salvarte.- explico Luna. Ripper sonrió cuando su novia lo llamo con su verdadero nombre.

- Siento haber tardado tanto este bosque es muy engorroso.- se disculpo el rubio.- Deja que Luna te cure la herida.- Neville asintió y dejo que la rubia le examinase.

- Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a la enfermería tiene la herida totalmente cubierta de tierra, es mejor limpiarla antes de cerrarla, limpiarla en profundidad.- Concluyo Luna haciendo aparecer un vendaje que se ato solo alrededor del hombro herido.

- ¿No me convertiré en un hombre lobo?- pregunto atemorizado el herbologo.

- No, la maldición se encuentra en la saliva. No tienes que preocuparte. Por cierto hemos encontrado una flor muy extraña y la recogimos para ti.- dijo Luna mostrándole una pequeña caja, en su interior vio el motivo de su viaje.

- ¡El matalobos sangriento! Increíble, era lo que buscaba.- exclamo agradecido.

- Pues ahora que lo tienes lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar antes de que te desangres.- murmuro Ripper.

- Es cierto, supongo que no queréis que diga nada sobre que os he visto.- supuso Neville.

- Nos harías un gran favor.

- Te dije que era de fiar.- le recrimino con una sonrisa Luna.

- Y yo te he creído, es que eso no cuenta.- dijo falsamente herido.- Creo que podrás salir solo del bosque ya no hay nada más por los alrededores- dijo dirigiéndose a Neville. Miro un instante a Luna y añadió.-… pero podemos acompañarte si quieres, por si acaso.

- No, no hace falta, ya me encuentro mucho mejor y sería peligroso para vosotros.

- Gracias Neville. Nos veremos pronto- se despidió Luna abrazandolo.

- Muchas gracias.- agradeció Ripper estrechándole la mano. Después de eso ambos desaparecieron.

Neville aun dolorido por la herida deshizo sus pasos y volvió al castillo con la correa que sujetaba a Fang en una mano y el matalobos sangriento en la otra. Tardo menos en salir que lo que había tardado en entrar. Subió por el sendero hasta las grandes puertas del castillo y se adentro en él.

Ripper y Luna llegaron a su casa unas horas después de haber dejado a Neville. Dejaron las túnicas en el perchero de la entrada. Luna fue encendiendo las luces de la casa mientras Ripper lanzaba los hechizos de protección ya habituales.

Termino de proteger la casa de visitas imprevistas. Se quedo contemplativo unos segundos mientras se llevaba la mano enguantada en acero al bolsillo del pantalón. Noto el pequeño bulto. Lo saco con cuidado escuchando con atención para que Luna no le descubriera.

Una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo descansaba en su mano sensible. La abrió con cuidado. Miro su interior durante unos minutos meditando la situación y lo que debía hacer. No se decidía pero los movimientos de Luna en el piso de arriba le hicieron decidirse. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer lo que se encontraba en el interior de la caja y volvió a guardarla.

Encontró a Luna en el cuarto que compartían preparándose para dormir. Llevaba su camisón favorito, de un color violeta con incontables florituras y bordados de diferentes colores. Verla así le acelero el pulso y aun le dieron más ganas de hacer lo que se proponía.

- Luna…- comenzó el pero se corto y empezó a sonrojarse perturbado por la posibilidad que más le aterraba.

- ¿Si?- pregunto ella de forma soñadora mirándole por primera vez desde que había entrado.

- Esto…quería decirte algo… quería… quería hacerlo bien… Esperar a que se calmasen las circunstancias- tartamudeo sin control. No podía creer lo que le estaba costando decirlo.- Pero lo que ha ocurrido esta noche me ha demostrado que puedo perder mi oportunidad si me retraso.- Termino el rubio bajando la cabeza. Luna estaba extrañada pero aguardo a que Ripper continuara. Él solo hizo un gesto imperceptible con la varita.

Encima de su cabeza apareció una débil luz blanca, parecía a punto de desaparecer cuando se volvió más solida aumentando de tamaño y luminosidad. Emitiendo pequeños pulsos de luz como si se tratase de un ser vivo. Alcanzo el tamaño de una pelota de tenis cuando se abrió mostrando un zorro compuesto por una llama blanca. Tenía tres colas incandescentes que se mecían en el aire de la habitación como si fueran látigos solares.

La figura flamígera avanzo por el aire posándose en la mano extendida de Luna que lo miraba con asombro. Había reconocido a aquel animal casi al instante aunque solo lo hubiera visto en algunos cuadros y lo conocía por las historias de su padre.

- ¡Un Kitsune! ¿Cómo lo sabías?- pregunto la rubia.

- ¿Cómo sabía que era tu criatura favorita?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta- ¿Qué clase de novio seria si no lo supiera?

- Es muy bonito.

- Y ojala se pudiera quedar pero el hechizo dura poco.

- Oh- murmuro algo abatida. En ese instante las tres colas del Kitsune se fundieron en una alrededor del dedo anular. El zorro aulló en silencio antes de desaparecer pero no sin antes haber dejado un obsequio en el dedo de la joven. Ella miro con los ojos como platos el anillo que tenia ahora. Un anillo de oro con tres tiras enrolladas a su alrededor; la primera de platino, la del medio de diamante y terminando con zafiros.

- Nunca se me ha dado bien esto pero espero que no te haya parecido cursi.- pregunto azorado al ver la cara de la rubia- Supongo que debería arrodillarme para esto.- concluyo mientras lo hacía. No había llegado a la mitad cuando Luna se le lanzo al cuello haciéndolos caer.

- Si quiero.- fue lo único que dijo. Ambos irradiaban un aura de felicidad tan inmenso que no creyeron que fuera a acabarse nunca esa sensación tan placentera.

Dio vuelta tras vuelta en la cama matrimonial hasta darse por vencido. Esa noche tampoco podría dormir. Se levanto molesto dejando sola a la mujer que dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la cama. Se llevo la mano al cuello pasándola sobre el grueso vendaje.

Entro en el baño encendiendo la luz. Se quito la venda mirándose en el espejo. Vio la herida que atravesaba el cuello seguía abierta como el día que fue infligida pero de alguna manera no sangraba en ningún momento lo había hecho. Maldijo al sangre sucia que se la había hecho. Tras esa huida tan vergonzosa creía que al menos se había librado. Que ingenuo había sido en cuanto se quito la túnica pudo ver aquella herida. Ese Ripper se las había arreglado para conseguir una herida incurable, dolorosa y lo más importante no era mortal.

Se la examino con más detenimiento, notando y viendo al mismo tiempo como la carótida se inflaba y desinflaba con el paso de la sangre. Volvió a maldecir a Ripper antes de colocarse el vendaje y salir del baño.

A esa hora de la noche la casa estaba helada y los pasillos no eran una excepción. Aun así no podía dormirse con aquel dolor crónico y prefirió merodear por la vieja mansión. Paso delante de la habitación de su hijo. Menuda decepción, tendría que haberse deshecho de él. Sin embargo su madre no lo habría permitido. No había conocido nadie tan mediocre y sin aspiraciones que su propio hijo.

Mentía si que había alguien más mediocre. Asqueroso niñato. Había alcanzado la fama por un simple corte. Él si se merecía esa fama se la había ganado con el paso de los años y sin embargo estaba condenado al olvido por culpa de que su padre fuera un inútil. En cambio su tía había demostrado ser digna. Una lástima su destino.

Fue a entrar a la habitación cuando recordó que estaba vacía. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre, no había podido negarse a ello porque no había estado en casa pero habría sido peligroso traerlo de vuelta. En fin ya aprendería la lección cuando volviera.

Siguió con su ronda nocturna. Recordando el pasado decadente de la familia y al futuro al que la estaba dirigiendo. Se froto el brazo izquierdo donde antaño había estado la marca tenebrosa. Ahora sustituida por su propia marca, una marca que muy pronto el mundo aprendería a temer tanto como habían temido la anterior.

Se interno en las sombras pensando en el pasado y en el futuro que le deparaba.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que el ministro contratase a Eldritch Palmer como asesor para capturar a Ripper y durante ese mes no había vuelto a dar señales de vida hasta que Harry recibió una carta convocándole a él y a Ron en las oficinas de Palmer en Londres.

Harry recelaba de aquel hombre. A Ron la idea de que aquel tipo que rozaba el esperpento le citara en su oficina le pareció ofensiva. Aquí el ayudante era él y tenían que ser ellos lo que tuvieran que ir a verle.

Sin embargo algo que a ambos preocupaba y ninguno decía era lo que habían descubierto sobre ese hombre en el último mes. Todos los caso en los que participaba habían sido llevados a buen puerto siendo apresado o eliminado todos sus fugitivos.

A Harry especialmente le preocupaba que aquel anciano hubiera dado con Ripper. No se veía con fuerzas para afrontar esa situación y menos para ver a Luna encarcelada algo que seguro pasaría si Ripper era apresado.

El dúo llego con unos minutos de adelanto. Su primer encuentro les decía que no se podía hacer esperar a alguien como Palmer. El edificio de oficinas en la que se encontraba la de Palmer se hallaba en medio de Londres. En una de las calles más caras y exclusivas.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo en la entrada. El vestíbulo del edificio era inmenso y ocupaba tres plantas haciendo competencia con el del Ministerio de Magia. Llegaron a una fila de ascensores. Cada uno tenía un letrero que anunciaba el destino del ascensor. Cogieron el ascensor que les correspondía fijándose en que era más ancho de lo normal.

- Si que da dinero perseguir criminales.- murmuro Ron mientras se cerraba la puerta.

- No lo da, esto debe ser de sus clases. Un profesor gana un buen sueldo.

- ¿Quién lo diría viendo a Snape?- bromeo el pelirrojo.

- Los Muggle son más generosos en esos términos.

- Llego el momento- susurro Ron más para si que otra cosa al oir el pitido de apertura de las puertas.

- Recuérdalo, mantén la compostura.

- Ya lo sé- refunfuño el pelirrojo.

Ambos se encontraron con un escritorio bastante grande que a diferencia del de Harry estaba inmaculado y sin ningún rastro de documentos. Detrás de este se encontraba una mujer regordeta de unos cincuenta años con el pelo negro recogido en un moño con un par de horquillas.

Trabajaba con afán pulsando continuamente una máquina de escribir. No parecía dar señales de haberlos visto pero cuando Harry fue a hablar la mujer alzo la cabeza, observando a los aurores con unos ojos castaños que al pelirrojo le recordaron los de su esposa.

- Son ustedes el señor Potter y el señor Weasley.- pregunto sin levantarse. Ambos asintieron- El señor Palmer dejo esto para ustedes- dijo sacando de un cajo una gruesa carpeta.

- El señor Palmer no está.- pregunto Ron irritado.

- No ha salido por una reunión muy importante. A parte del informe me ha pedido que les informe que yo seré su enlace con él las próximas semanas.- continuo la rechoncha señora mientras alzaba un brazo manteniéndolo paralelo al suelo. Un segundo después apareció una lechuza dorada que se poso en el brazo picoteándolo con dulzura. – Si desean preguntar algo ahora al señor Palmer, Arquímedes se lo hará llegar.

- Envíele esto- dijo el pelinegro dándole una tarjeta.- La próxima vez que quiera contactar con nosotros que nos llame a ese teléfono, supongo que no habrá ningún problema con alguien tan aficionado al mundo Muggle.- termino secamente molesto por la actitud altanera de aquel hombre.

- Perfecto- contesto la secretaria atando la tarjeta a la pata extendida del ave. Antes de dejarla partir le acaricio la cabeza haciendo que la refulgente rapaz se convirtiera en un boliche de plumas erizadas. Tras ese arrumaco a su ama salió volando por la ventana.- Pasen un buen día.- dijo a modo de despedida.

Los aurores no sabían que pensar. Hasta que no leyeran el informe no sabrían hasta qué punto se había acercado Palmer a Ripper. Y con lo grande que era tardarían días en terminar de leerlo. Salieron a la calle para adentrarse en el Londres Muggle rumbo al ministerio. Sería un día largo.

- Hermione me va a matar.- susurro el pelirrojo meneando la cabeza.

Hermione recogió los restos de su desayuno tardío. Llevaba una semana en casa y se había mal acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde. Encendió la radio para entretenerse mientras fregaba los platos.

La bagatela Para Elisa de Beethoven inundo con su melodía toda la habitación. Era la favorita de la castaña ya que fue con la que aprendió a tocar el piano. Se abstrajo de su alrededor concentrándose en la dulce música. Limpio los platos de manera mecánica.

Apago la radio al terminar sin llegar a escuchar el final de la pieza. Sin embargo Hermione siguió escuchando las notas fluir a su alrededor. Se oían débiles pero se oían. Salió despacio de la cocina, en el pasillo el sonido aumentaba. Solo podía provenir de un sitio de la casa. De la biblioteca donde había instalado un gran piano de cola.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso enarbolando la varita. Si pensaban asustarla estaban muy equivocados. No por nada había sido nombrada en más de una ocasión la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts.

Abrió con el máximo cuidado la puerta de su biblioteca. Por suerte estaba bien engrasada y no produjo ruido alguno. Pensaba sorprender al intruso con la guardia baja pero ya sabía que si se había puesto a tocar era para atraerla a una trampa y ella iba a caer voluntariamente.

Entro apuntando en alto la varita pero lo que vio la dejo en el sitio. Por un momento creyo que Scorpius había vuelto a la casa buscando a Rose. Luego se dio cuenta de que era más grande y robusto que el chico.

El intruso percatándose de su presencia dejo de tocar y se dio la vuelta sobre el asiento. Hermione lo reconoció en el acto. El pelo sería distinto pero lo ojos seguían siendo dos brasas ardientes. Ripper la miro sonriendo. A modo de saludo alzo la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto incrédula.

- Le prometí a mi mujer que vendría en su lugar para felicitarte.- contesto levantándose.

- ¿Mujer? ¿Felicitarme? ¿No lo entiendo?- lanzo una pregunta tras otra.

- Si que te ha pasado factura el embarazo.- se rio divertido.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- pregunto boquiabierta ya que ni Harry lo sabía.

- Son las doce de la mañana de un miércoles laboral. Tú no has faltado nunca al trabajo. Y no estás enferma.- explico el rubio.

- Eres demasiado observador.

- Y tú demasiado obvia.- observo cogiendo una bolsa que había a sus pies.- Feliz cumpleaños de parte de Luna.- le entrego un pequeño paquete rectangular.

- Gracias- dijo la castaña desenvolviendo el regalo.- ¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín! ¡No puede ser!- Miraba el interior de la cajita rectangular.

- No veas lo que le costó a la pobre.- dijo mirándola la cara de sorpresa.

- Son…son… son una maravilla.- dijo recogiendo unas gafas antiquísimas.

- Las gafas de Rowena Ravenclaw. Luna se alegrara de tu reacción.

- Deben de haberle costado una fortuna.- murmuro fijándose en cada detalle de la bella antigüedad.

- El dinero no es importante, la felicidad de los amigos sí que lo es.- pronuncio Ripper.

- Cuanto te ha cambiado Luna. Incluso estás feliz.- dijo la castaña observando más atentamente la expresión de felicidad del rubio.

- Es una gran mujer.

- Y ahora que lo dices, Antes has dicho mujer- inquirió curiosa.

- Bueno, es un mero formalismo pero se lo pedí el mes pasado. Ahora quiero esperar a que las cosas se calmen para la celebración pero quería pedírselo de inmediato ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto extrañado al ver como Hermione se reía.

- Me recuerdas a Ron. – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Y cómo he de tomarme eso?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Bien. Gracias por vuestro regalo.- volvió a agradecer.

- ¿Nuestro? Te equivocas eso es de Luna exclusivamente.- dijo fríamente a Hermione se le ensombreció el rostro, había creído que él había cambiado.- Yo te he regalado algo a juego.- repuso sonriendo y volviendo a su tono habitual. Saco de la bolsa un segundo paquete este mucho más grande. La castaña le costó sostenerlo. Estaba envuelto con un papel verde lima que fue arrancado con dificultades. Se descubrió un tomo bien conservado aunque se veía que llevaba mucho tiempo en el mundo.

- Historia de Hogwarts. Es el primer ejemplar- afirmo Hermione.

- Firmado por la propia autora. Supongo que ya lo tienes pero cuando lo vi pensé en ti.

- Si, si lo tengo pero no es lo mismo. Muchas gracias.- exclamo abrazándole con la mano libre que le dejaba el libro y las gafas. - ¿Quieres tomar un té?- pregunto. Él se miro el reloj.

- Si creo que tengo tiempo antes de que llegue Ron. No queremos que se meta en un lio.- contesto Ripper ayudando a dejar el libro en la estantería. Hermione conjuro un estuche para las gafas y se las guardo. El hizo desaparecer los restos de los envoltorios. La castaña se fijo en la varita del rubio.

- Veo que has conseguido una nueva varita.

- Me la compro Luna. La verdad es que me va muy bien.- dijo admirándola.

- Espero que esta vez la pagaras.

-¡Oye! La anterior también la pague.- se indigno falsamente. Saliendo de la habitación.

- Tengo curiosidad, ¿A que ha venido ese cambio de Look? – pregunto señalándole el pelo.

- Solo he dejado de teñírmelo, este es mi color natural.- Explico.

- ¿Y porque te lo teñías?- curioseo.

- Me recordaba a… a alguien en quien no quiero volver a pensar.-dijo apesadumbrado - Pero ahora me recuerda a otra persona.- su expresión volvió a cambiar ahora sonreía.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que eras un romántico redomado?- se dijo para sí. Entonces se fijo en la forma de caminar de Ripper, no lo hacía adrede o eso le parecía a ella, iba dando pequeños saltitos. Le recordó la manera de caminar de Luna durante el colegio. – Veo que no es lo único en lo que te pareces a Luna.- dijo señalándole su forma de andar.

- ¿Cómo? Ah, me he acostumbrado a su ritmo.- contesto sonrojándose.

- ¡Que mono!- exclamo una voz detrás de ellos. Ripper inmediatamente se desapareció. Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a su cuñada en la entrada cerrando la puerta.

- Ginny, quieres que nos dé un infarto.

- Vamos, no he podido resistirme.

- Hiciste lo mismo con Ron y conmigo y el pobre se cayó por las escaleras.

- Que día más divertido.- recordó la pelirroja. De repente pego un bote cayéndose de culo.

- Estamos en paz.- dijo Ripper reapareciendo detrás de Ginny.

- No puedo creerlo, puedo aguantar que te parezcas a Luna pero que te empieces a parecer a los gemelos ya es demasiado- recrimino la pelirroja frotándose la espalda.

Los tres se rieron. Ripper ayudo a levantar a Ginny y todos fueron a la cocina. Hermione preparo tres tazas de té mientras hablaban. Ripper les conto sus pequeñas expediciones al bosque prohibido con su ahora prometida. Su encontronazo con Neville. Estuvo durante tres horas en la casa de los Weasley antes de levantarse.

- Creo que es hora de irme. No quiero que Luna me mande al sofá por preocuparla.- Dijo Ripper.

- Espero que la próxima visita no se demore dos meses.- dijo Hermione.

- No creo que sea buena idea tener a un fugitivo como invitado para el té.- bromeo el rubio.

- Aun así- dijo Ginny.

- Puede que me pase por navidad. Adiós.- se despidió antes de desaparecerse con un fuerte crujido. Un instante después la puerta de la calle se abrió y la voz de Ron se escucho en toda la casa.

- Ya estoy aquí.- Ginny y Hermione se miraron pensando en si el rubio tenia controlado a sus marido para ser tan exacto.

Pasaron unos días en los que Harry y Ron se pasaron todo el día leyendo el informe. Contenía una cantidad increíble de datos. Un análisis psicológico completo. Una descripción de su aspecto y sus posibles variantes. Lugares a los que podría huir y sus posibles cómplices. Ahí fue cuando respiraron aliviados. Palmer no había investigado a Luna. Creyo que era simple fachada lo ocurrido durante el baile. Una manera de desviar la atención sobre él.

Sin embargo se sorprendieron cuando leyeron que el lugar más probable en el que se escondería seria un lugar cercano al ministerio. Por ser tan obvio se habría desechado la idea y por eso Palmer insistía en ella con tanta vehemencia.

Cuando acabaron quedaron exhaustos pero aliviados. No había conseguido ningún testimonio de testigos que lo hubieran visto. Entonces Harry tuvo una revelación. La discutió con Ron y después llamaron a un par de personas. Ambas entrevistas confirmaron la corazonada de Harry.

Al día siguiente se aparecieron delante de una casa ruinosa y que se caía a trozos. Subieron el pequeño risco hasta la puerta. Llamaron un par de veces. Antes de tres minutos la puerta se abrió sola.

Los aurores entraron en el vestíbulo dándose cuenta del cambio radical que había entre el interior y el exterior. El pequeño vestíbulo tenía las paredes pintadas de un rojo tenue. En el centro una mesilla auxiliar sostenía una lámpara que portaba veinte velas.

La alfombra del suelo tenía grabados orientales con imágenes de dragones serpenteantes entre nubes lilas y violetas. En el centro de la misma un zorro parecía mirarlos atentamente con un realismo apabullante para ser un simple dibujo.

Una de las puertas se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron. Luna salió por ella dando saltos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sonrisa que se helo en el mismo instante que se fijo en que no era su prometido el que había entrado por la puerta.

Ya se había dado la vuelta y daba el primer paso en dirección a la puerta que acababa de abrir cuando Harry la paro con un grito.

- ESPERA LUNA.- la rubia se giro ante la petición del pelinegro.

- No te preocupes Luna no hemos venido para lo que crees.- la tranquilizo Ron.

- Entonces pasar a tomar algo, estaba colocando la comida.- dijo Luna cambiando totalmente su aptitud por la soñadora que conocían.

- En realidad veníamos para avisaros. Creemos que tendréis que iros muy pronto. Hay alguien detrás de vosotros y no creo que tarde mucho en encontraros si nosotros lo hemos hecho.- explico Harry.

- Iré a avisar a Eirian.- dijo la rubia con un tono neutro. Desapareció por la puerta.

- No se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.- comento el pelirrojo.

-… - murmuro Harry pensativo. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Veo que son más inteligentes de lo que creía.- bramo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta lentamente temiendo que la voz proviniera de quien suponían.


	7. Una boda luminosa

Harry miro al exterior de la casa. Solo vio el cielo azul, el pequeño bosquecillo que había a los pies de risco y a lo lejos el campo salpicado de casas. No vio a nadie. La voz parecía no tener origen.

Un chirrido le llamo la atención. Salió de la casa y miro en la dirección en la que provenía el ruido. Se encontró mirando los ojos que no quería ver en esas circunstancias. La mirada que parecía miel en continuo movimiento. La barba le cubría los rasgos impidiendo saber su expresión. Su mirada era neutra libre de cualquier sentimiento.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- gruño Ron.

- Tan infantil como siempre.- dijo Palmer- No sé como Hermione te aguanta.- Ron se quedo mudo. La voz había cambiado a una conocida.

- ¿Quién es usted?- exigió Harry alzando la varita.

- Sabia que había hecho bien mi trabajo.- se jacto Palmer. Se irguió en la silla y sin ningún esfuerzo se levanto.- Me alegra saber que siempre podría contar con vosotros.- Hizo una floritura con la varita y sus rasgos cambiaron lentamente. Su barba desapareció. EL pelo encrespado se aliso y aclaro. Con un gesto se lo echo para atrás sin muchas florituras. Sus ojos pasaron del color miel a un rojo claro. Su nariz disminuyo de tamaño.

- ¡Ripper!- exclamaron los aurores.

- No os equivoquéis, confió en vosotros pero tenía que seguir con la pista de los mortifagos.- dijo Ripper haciendo un nuevo movimiento. Sus ropas cambiaron por un traje negro.

- Podrías habérnoslo dicho.- refunfuño Harry.

- Y perderme esa cara que habéis puesto.- sonrió Ripper.- Venga vamos para dentro no hay que hacer esperar a Luna.- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro de Harry y otro por el de Ron y tiraba de ellos.

- Algún día nos tendrás que explicar cómo te has podido infiltrar tan fácilmente en el ministerio.- dijo Harry.

- Estaba todo en el informe que os dio Luna.

- ¿Luna?- pregunto Ron

- Vamos, no me digáis que no reconociste a Luna.

-¿La rechoncha?

- Puedes decirlo Ron, la gorda. Luna insistió. Me hizo bastante gracia.

- Sois tal para cual.- murmuro el pelirrojo.

- Gracias.

Los tres entraron en la casa. Encontraron a Luna en la cocina colocando los platos. Tanto Ripper como ella se rieron cuando el primero explico la reacción de los aurores.

- No me lo puedo creer, somos los mejores aurores del cuerpo Harry y nos han tomado el pelo dos principiantes.- gruño Ron mientras esperaba que Luna y Ripper volvieran de limpiar los platos después de una comida bastante suculenta.

- No seas tan mal perdedor. Tendríamos que habernos imaginado algo así. Ripper ha demostrado ser tan inteligente como Hermione.- razono Harry.

-¿Me estas halagando Harry?- dijo Ripper entrando por la puerta. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo vendado.

- ¿Y ahora que te ha pasado?- pregunto riendo Ron, ya acostumbrado a las calamidades que sufría el rubio.

- Excedí el hechizo incendiario y digamos que el agua estaba muy caliente cuando he metido la mano para limpiar los platos en definitiva Luna me ha echado a patadas de la cocina.- dijo risueño como si no pasase nada.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Le pide matrimonio y se convierte en ella.- dijo Ron. Harry y Ripper se rieron. Hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de algo.

- Veo que Hermione os hablo de mi visita.- observo Ripper.- Espero que no lo veas mal que me encuentre con tu mujer.

- No creo que debas bromear así con Ron, tiende a la sobreprotección cuando se habla de Hermione o de Rose.- dijo Harry recordando a Viktor Krum.

- Vamos me voy a casar de aquí a seis meses. No creo que Ron deba sentirse tan inseguro lleváis casado diecisiete años.- tranquilizo el rubio.

- ¿Y para cuando tan espectacular acontecimiento?- dijo Ron aparentemente normal.

- Nos gustaría que fuera en navidad. Ya veré como arreglarlo pero será en navidad.- asevero con seguridad.

-Hummm.- murmuro pensativo Harry.- Ron recuerdas las protecciones que pusieron en la madriguera para mantenerme a salvo.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Bueno esas protecciones siguen vigentes. Por lo que nadie en el Ministerio se enterarían de lo que pasase hay dentro si simplemente los modificamos un poco- dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

- Ya sé a qué te refieres.- dijo Ron acompañándole en su sonrisa.

- ¡Que irritantes llegáis a ser! ¿Me vais a explicar que os proponéis?- dijo Ripper exasperado.

- No eras tan listo como Hermione, descúbrelo.- desafío Ron.

-Lo que tiene uno que aguantar.

- No lo veo Kingsley. No es buena idea.- objeto Hermione. Llevaba reunida con Kingsley más de una hora. Ginny estaba allí también. Estaba como enlace con el profeta. A ninguna de las dos le gustaba lo que acababa de decir el ministro.

- Crees que no lo sé Hermione. Me he opuesto frontalmente pero me ha sido imposible todo el ministerio está de acuerdo con ello y Skeeter se ha encargado de poner a la opinión pública a favor de esto.

- Esa arpía se está vengando de Luna y Ripper.- le susurro Ginny a Hermione- prácticamente lo ha pregonado.

- ¿Qué dices Ginny?- pregunto Kingsley.

- Skeeter se esta vengando de nosotros haciendo esto. Y el problema es que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.- contesto Ginny.

- Hacer una conferencia a favor de los mortifagos, en qué cabeza cabe. Sabía que Umbridge era malvada pero nunca hasta llegar a este extremo.- comento Hermione negando con la cabeza.

- Los años en Azkaban le habrán pasado factura.- dijo Ginny.

- Eso no es lo importante, tenemos que buscar una manera de contener esto. No podemos pararlo pero podemos hacer que el daño sea menor. No podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar y menos que Voldemort se convierta en un mártir. Por lo que tendremos que utilizar esa conferencia para que ambas partes expongan los hechos. Es lo único que se me ocurre.- dijo Kingsley.

- Y a quien pretendes poner, Skeeter machacara a cualquiera que estuviera en la guerra solo porque no somos imparciales.- dijo Hermione.

- Tengo un asesor contratado que es independiente del ministerio británico. Está ayudando a vuestros maridos en la búsqueda de Ripper y ya ha trabajado antes contra los mortifagos.- explico Kingsley.

- ¿Eldritch Palmer?- preguntaron Ginny y Hermione al unisonó.

- Si, ese es el asesor. Espero que sea suficiente para calmar los ánimos.

- ¿Y para cuando esa conferencia?- inquirió Hermione disimulando una sonrisa.

- Una semana después de la excarcelación de Umbridge.

-¡Eso es dentro de dos semanas! No tenemos tiempo para arreglarlo todo.- exclamo Hermione.

- Herms no tiene que ser perfecto. Además será aquí en el ministerio no tendrás muchos problemas.- dijo Ginny.

- ¿En el ministerio? Eso es asqueroso, como puedes tolerarlo Kingsley. Ya es bastante que se les permita hacerlo como para que encima se rían de las victimas haciéndolo aquí.- espeto Hermione encarándose al ministro.

- Llevamos aquí una hora, te lo he explicado no puedo hacer nada.

- Lo siento es que…- se disculpo arrepentida la castaña.

- No te preocupes. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que atender al ministro noruego en diez minutos.- dijo a modo de despedida mientras guiaba a Hermione y Ginny a la puerta. Ambas fueron directamente a los ascensores ya que se acercaba la hora de comer.

- Eirian dando una conferencia en contra de los mortifagos. ¿Estoy impaciente por ver eso?- dijo Ginny mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y se ponía en marcha.

- Por si no tenía suficientes problemas ya ahora tengo que organizar una conferencia. Ya estoy estresada con la boda de esos dos. Y ahora esto.

- Te esfuerzas demasiado, ya los oíste ayer durante la comida no quieren una boda a lo grande. Además es mi madre la que se está encargando de ella.

- Y quién crees que está modificando los hechizos protectores, Ron y Harry están ocupados con los mortifagos y me ha tocado a mí porque se necesita un miembro del ministerio para hacerlo sin que se entere nadie.

- Te quejas mucho, te recuerdo a quien tengo de compañera de trabajo.- dijo Ginny. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- Cierto lo tuyo es peor.

La mansión Malfoy cayó en desuso tras la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y su esposa. Su hijo decidió mudarse a otra casa de la familia. Sin embargo esa noche hervía de actividad. En apenas unas horas habían entrado y salido de ella tres docenas de personas. Ahora solo quedaban en líder de los mortifagos y su mejor lugarteniente.

- Se han marchado todos los invitados, mi señor.

- ¿Has tomado las precauciones habituales?

- Si mi señor.

- Excelente. Mañana quiero que vallas al ministerio no quiero que haya imprevistos como la última vez.

- ¿Aun le duele, mi señor?

- ¡_CRUCIO!- _No paró hasta que su lugarteniente empezó a escupir sangre.- No te permitiré que vuelvas a mencionarlo.

- Si… mi… señor.- balbuceo mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

- Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión.- ordeno. El mortifago no tardo ni diez segundos en abandonar la gran mansión.- Estúpido ignorante.- maldijo mientras se frotaba el vendaje invisible. Al darse cuenta de que no se iba a curar hechizo las vendas para que mostrasen un cuello perfecto. Se sentó frete a su suntuoso escritorio y empezó a leer los informes de sus espías en el ministerio. Tras unos minutos de lectura se quedo mirando una foto.- Eldritch. Palmer. Interesante. ¿Quién eres?- murmuro fijándose en el hombre invalido de la fotografía.

- ¡George! Ve a ayudar a tu padre con la carpa y deja de hacer el tonto.- grito la señora Weasley mientras atendía a los fuegos de la cocina.

- Creo que después del día de hoy no seré bien recibido en esta casa.- le murmuro Eirian a Hermione viendo como todos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro cumpliendo las ordenes de Molly. Todos salvo la castaña a quien ya se le notaba el embarazo y Ron no permitía que se moviera. Eirian estaba de pie en medio del salón mientras la castaña hacia lo único que le dejaban hacer, arreglar el traje de gala del rubio. Luna estaba en otra habitación con Ginny preparando el suyo.

- Tendrías que haber estado durante nuestra boda. Acabaron tan hartos que cuando llegamos de la luna de miel George le puso polvos pica-pica a Ron en toda su ropa. Estuvo un mes rascándose sin parar- relato la castaña mientras pasaba los alfileres para arreglar las arrugas.

- Eres demasiado buena conmigo, todos lo sois.- murmuro cabizbajo.- Después de lo que hice no esperaba este trato.

- Todos cometemos errores, Eirian, pero está en nosotros la decisión de repararlos. Y tú lo has hecho. El mismo Dumbledore cometió errores en su niñez. Errores que le atormentaron toda su vida pero esos mismos errores lo transformaron en el mejor mago que ha habido en la historia. Tú has demostrado que eres una buena persona y solo tú puedes perdonarte.- dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que sus palabras habían surtido efecto al ver un amago de sonrisa y una lagrima de pura gratitud.

- Gracias Hermione. Creo que lo que has dicho te da derecho a tener información privilegiada.- dijo Eirian sonriendo.- Por supuesto no se lo puedes decir a nadie al menos de momento.- Hermione asintió- Luna y yo,… vamos a… Luna está embarazada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Eirian! Enhorabuena.- dijo la castaña mientras le abrazaba.

- Ten cuidado que soy lo más parecido a un puercoespín en esto momentos.- bromeo alegándola un poco para que no se pinchase.

- Sabes es gratificante ver como no todo el mundo actúa igual en su boda.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno Ron prácticamente se encadeno a mi pierna por temor a que huyese. Y Harry estuvo tan nervioso que tuvieron que hechizarlo. Y tú mírate tan tranquilo.

- Yo la quiero y ella me quiere, así que porque iba a estar nervioso.- contesto con media sonrisa.

- Es normal que os enamorarais. Sois prácticamente idénticos.

- Y eso dependiendo de la persona puede ser un halago o un insulto. Viniendo de ti es lo primero.

- Y después de lo que le hiciste a Lavender no creo que oigas muchos del segundo.

- Se me fue algo la mano.- rio Eirian.

- ¿Estás bien Luna? Estas un poco pálida.- dijo Ginny posando el reverso de su mano sobre la frente de la rubia.

- No te preocupes Ginny solo estoy un poco mareada, se me pasara enseguida.- tranquilizo Luna a su amiga mientras se alisaba el vestido y tranquilizaba su respiración. Las nauseas llevaban asaltándola toda la semana y aunque se le pasaban antes del mediodía eran sumamente molestas. Por suerte la boda seria al anochecer.

- ¿Quieres descansar un poco? El vestido esta perfecto.- pregunto Ginny visiblemente preocupada.

- Sí, creo que me vendrá bien sentarme un rato.- accedió Luna bajando del taburete en el que estaba. Ambas se sentaron en la cama que había en la habitación.

- ¿Nerviosa?

-No ¿por qué iba a estarlo?- Ginny se rio

- Luna, no cambies nunca. Estas a punto de casarte con la persona más buscada de Gran Bretaña y sigues igual de tranquila que cuando íbamos al colegio.

- Ambas sabemos que lo que el ministerio considera peligroso a menudo es un inocente. Recuerda a Sirius Black.- dijo Luna. Ginny fue a decir algo cuando se oyó un grito en el exterior.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto levantándose de la cama para mirar a través de la ventana.- George va a tener problemas con mama.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Parece que uno de sus inventos le ha explotado y a quemado la carpa. Lo siento Luna.

- Mejor así podremos contemplar las estrellas durante la ceremonia.

- Tú nunca pierdes el buen humor.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre la madriguera. El patio estaba cubierto por decena de farolillos. Las luces de colores conducían hasta un pequeño claro donde habría estado una carpa de la que ahora solo quedaban los anclajes. Los invitados ya estaban en sus puestos y solo quedaba la novia por llegar.

Eirian estaba de pie al frente bamboleándose adelante y atrás como si estuviese esperando el autobús en vez de a su futura esposa. Delante de él estaba Minerva Mcgonagall que sería la encargada de la unión. Al lado de Eirian estaban Ron y Harry, Eirian no pudo decidirse y al final ambos serian sus padrinos. Al otro estaba Ginny y Hermione que eran las damas de honor.

El resto de los invitados que solo eran la familia Weasley y Neville y su esposa estaban sentados y sonrientes. En ese momento una suave música se hizo con el control aumentando de volumen hasta hacerse audible. Eirian deja de mecerse y miro en dirección a la casa. La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Dos personas salieron por ella. La primera era el padre de Luna vestido con un traje de gala de un amarillo chillón. La segunda y en quien Eirian tenía fijada la vista, era Luna, su vestido era amarillo pero de un tono mucho más suave que el de su padre. Su larga melena había vuelto a crecer, Ginny la había alisado y le aplico varias pociones para que quedase brillante y esplendido. Lo llevaba suelto por lo que la débil brisa lo mecía como si tuviera vida propia.

Llegaron a la altura del novio, allí el señor Lovegood le entrego a Luna a su prometido. Pero justo antes de eso la estrecho entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído.

- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.- Al separarse a Luna se le habían humedecido los ojos.- Eirian te entrego lo que más quiero en el mundo espero que lo cuides con todo tu fervor.- dijo Xenophilius mientras se separaba de su hija.

- No le defraudare, la cuidare con toda mi alma.- dijo el rubio entrelazando su mano con la de Luna. El padre de Luna se alejo y se sentó en primera fila junto con la señora Weasley.

- A petición de los novios esto será un ceremonia corta.- comenzó Mcgonagall- Tenemos ante nosotros a dos personas que se aman que han decidido dar un gran paso. A partir de este momento uno será otro y ambos serán uno. Luna Lovegood quieres a Eirian Ripper Lovegood como legitimo esposo para amarle de aquí a la eternidad.

- Si quiero- asintió Luna con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Y tu Eirian Ripper Lovegood quieres a Luna Lovegood como tú legitima esposa de aquí a la eternidad.

- Si quiero.- dijo Eirian con la misma sonrisa.

- Lo que el amor ha unido no lo separe ninguna fuerza. Ahora sois marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Eirian y Luna se cogieron de las manos levantándolas hasta la altura de los ojos. Se noto un cambio en el ambiente, los invitados sintieron un hormigueo en la piel como si hubiera un exceso de estática en el aire. Ambos se besaron como si fuera la primera y la última vez. En ese momento un destello cegó a todos los invitados que fueron empujados para atrás.

Cuando la luz se disipo encontraron a los novios tirados en el suelo mirándose fijamente y riéndose como si fueran un par de niños. Los padrinos y las damas de honor se arrodillaron frente a ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado ahora?- pregunto Ron.

- No creo que sea buena idea decirlo delante de Harry.- contesto Eirian tratando de calmarse.- Pero ha funcionado de eso no hay duda.- Y diciendo esto se lanzo a los brazos de su ahora esposa y la volvió a besar.


	8. La Conferencia

- No, nos vais a decir que ha sido eso.- inquirió Ginny cuando Eirian y Luna se separaron.

- Tú qué piensas, señora Lovegood.- pregunto Eirian a Luna. Se levanto extendiendo la mano a su esposa.

- No se lo tomara a mal. Estoy segura, Señor Lovegood.- contesto Luna sonriente poniéndose en pie.

- Hemos decidido llevar un paso más allá nuestra unión. Puede que esto te moleste Harry pero te juro que no lo hemos hecho con mala intención.

- Vamos no será tan grave- le animo Harry.

- Hemos creado una conexión entre Luna y yo. Hemos transferido parte de nuestros recuerdos, poderes y sentimientos del uno al otro.

- ¿Cómo la conexión de Voldemort y Harry?- pregunto Hermione

- De ahí sacamos la idea. Pero lo modificamos un poco para que ninguno de los dos sufriera dolor. Solo transferirá emociones positivas.- explico Eirian.

- Mirar la cicatriz.- dijo Luna enseñando la palma de la mano derecha. Cerca del dedo gordo había medio corazón.- Eirian tiene la otra mitad.

- Eso es lo que temías contarme.- dijo Harry totalmente serio.- Que habías hecho lo mismo que hizo Voldemort conmigo.- Harry se acerco a Eirian y a Luna y los abrazo.- Yo no le veo ningún parecido. Puede que halláis usado la teoría pero en la práctica es completamente diferente.

- Entonces me perdonas.- dijo Eirian.- Por no habértelo consultado antes.

- No hay nada que perdonar. Y ahora sigamos con la celebración antes de que los invitados se congelen.

- Eso lo puedo solucionar yo.- dijo Eirian

- Ya lo he notado pero no creo que abrazar a todo el mundo sea muy práctico.- dijo Harry que había notado que el rubio no había perdido la extraña cualidad de estar más caliente de lo normal.

- Este método es mejor.- Eirian le giño un ojo y alzando la varita apunto al cielo e hizo una intrincada serie de movimientos. Un gran escudo plateado surgió de la punta de la varita y fue extendiéndose hasta rodear a todos los invitados y gran parte del jardín. La esfera perdió intensidad y volvió a ser transparente. Todo el mundo noto como la temperatura comenzó a subir hasta llegar a un clima primaveral.

- No podrías haber usado ese hechizo antes- se quejo Ginny.

- En realidad no. Es muy complicado y se necesitan dos magos para realizarlo.- explico Eirian.

-¿Entonces como…?- empezó Hermione pero se paro al ver como las manos de Eirian y Luna estaban entrelazadas.- Ya veo. Dos magos. Ahora podéis canalizar vuestro poder por la conexión y aumentar el poder del otro.

- Siempre tan inteligente, señora Weasley.- dijo Mcgonagall detrás de ellos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás.- Al igual que el señor Eirian Lovegood por lo que he podido ver.

- Gracias- dijo Eirian.

- Esa es otra. Minerva te ha llamado Eirian Ripper Lovegood.- dijo Ron confuso.

- Se supone que tendría que ser Luna la que llevase tu apellido y después de la ceremonia.

- Si bueno es que me lo cambie. No me gustaba mi apellido, además era lo único que me anclaba al mundo Muggle y ahora este es mi mundo.-explico Eirian.- Y ahora si me disculpáis voy a comenzar la noche con un baile. Me acompañas.- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Luna.

- Encantada.- ambos se fueron hasta una zona despejada donde empezaron a bailar sin importarles nada de lo que ocurriese alrededor.

- Me concedes este baile- pidieron Harry y Ron a sus respectivas mujeres. Estas aceptaron sin dudar y antes de veinte minutos todo el mundo estaba bailando al son de una melodía inexistente. Cada pareja bailaba su propia música.

- Te dije que no tenias que preocuparte por Harry.- dijo Luna apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Eirian y cambiando su ritmo antes enérgico por uno más pausado.

- ¿Tú nunca te equivocas?- bromeo el rubio.

- Algunas veces pero nunca con las cosas importantes.

- Como me gusta mi pequeña ravenclaw.

- Estas bien Harry- pregunto Ginny al otro lado de la pista. El pelinegro miraba a la feliz pareja de recién casados.

- Si, solo le estaba dando vueltas a esa conexión que han hecho. Durante años creí que mi conexión con Voldemort era producto de su maldad. Y ellos han demostrado que me equivocaba. Dumbledore ya me enseño que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del planeta pero ellos lo han demostrado sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿En que estas pensando Hermione?- dijo Ron abrazado a su mujer.

- En cómo se las arreglaran para la Luna de Miel, el martes tienen que estar en la conferencia.- respondió la castaña.

- Nos iremos después de la conferencia.- explico Luna que pasaba junto a ellos. Serán más largas de lo normal para que Eirian se recupere.- añadió.

- ¿Recuperarse?, va a dar un discurso no a la guerra- dijo Ron

- Sufro enoclofobia, miedo a las multitudes. Me tomare una poción antes de dar el discurso pero ya veremos qué pasa. Solo espero no sufrir un ataque de pánico.- dijo Eirian frunciendo los labios.

- Y si sufrías esa afección porque te ofreciste para dar el discurso.- pregunto Hermione.

- Era necesario.- fue lo único que hizo antes de alegarse con Luna.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto una mujer regordeta a Eldritch Palmer. El anciano respiraba agitadamente mientras contemplaba la multitud que se agolpaba en el gran vestíbulo del ministerio de magia.

- Estaré mejor cuando esto acabe y estemos en Japón.- murmuro.

- Ya falta poco solo le queda la mitad.- le tranquilizó.

Eirian intento tranquilizarse y escuchar a su contraparte pero solo oía fragmentos sueltos. Tampoco tenía mucho interés en lo que decía. Veía a Umbridge en el atril. Vociferando y gritando. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo. "Que cuento le echa la bruja" Pensó Eirian.

"Los mortifagos han sido discriminados por la administración actual…"pronunciaba con energía la bruja. "…Y no parece extraño que este ministerio sea tan proclive a la sangre sucia. Todos ellos son unos traidores a la sangre…"

"_Se creerá en serio lo que está diciendo_" oyó Eirian en su mente. Luna y el habían tardado en lograrlo pero ahora podían comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar pero solo si estaban cerca. "_Los tiranos tienen una carisma magnética. Los de mente débil siempre actúan como una colmena de abejas. Solo necesitan una reina y Voldemort tomo ese lugar._" Le contesto.

Eirian se irguió un poco en la silla. Umbridge ya había terminado y había llegado el interludio entre ambos discursos. Vio a Kingsley visiblemente molesto al ver como Skeeter arrastro a Umbridge en su dirección para hacer unas preguntas.

Pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención. Al fondo del vestíbulo, un fogonazo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, en cuanto averiguo que era se lanzo contra el ministro y Skeeter. Los tres cayeron al suelo esquivando por milímetros el haz verde que paso zumbando por encima de sus cabezas.

Eirian se levanto como un gato. Listo para atacar. Bloqueo un nuevo hechizo y aturdió al atacante pero antes de darse cuenta el vestíbulo era un hervidero de Mortifagos. Unos le alcanzo haciéndole caer pero no había sido mortal, solo le pitaban los oídos.

Siguió luchando sin darse cuenta de que había vuelto a la normalidad. Luna también volvía a ser la misma chica escuálida de siempre. Harry y Ron ya estaban a ambos lados de Ron al igual que su escolta personal. Ginny había saltado el cordón de seguridad y estaba junto a Hermione y Luna.

La gente corría intentando huir pero se quedaban atrapados en las chimeneas. Estas no funcionaban.

_- _Han desconectado las chimeneas de la red flu.- grito Ron.

_- _Tenemos que hacer algo, son blanco fácil.- dijo Harry.

_- ¡_Harry_!- _Exclamo Ginny. El pelinegro se volvió a tiempo para atrapar a su esposa que había sido lanzada por los aires. Hermione estaba tirada inconsciente en el suelo. Un mortifago los había sorprendido por detrás y tenía a Luna atrapada por el cuello. Su varita iba y venía por cada una de las personas que tenía delante. Ron corrió en dirección a Hermione pero fue alcanzado por un hechizo del mortifago y cayó encima de ella. Eirian miraba con pánico a su mujer.

El mortifago hizo más fuerza de la necesaria y Luna se desmayo. Eirian noto como el flujo de pensamientos constantes de la rubia se detenía. Eso sobrecargo su cerebro que literalmente se desconecto del exterior. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Pero a pesar de lo que pensase el mortifago que había tirado a Luna y se acercaba a él con arrogancia, Eirian no estaba indefenso. Aun quedaba algo despierto algo primitivo y atroz que había quedado sellado hacia ocho años. Empezó a reír. Una risa desgarradora y cruel.

El mortifago se detuvo, vacilo. Su primer error y su último movimiento en esa lucha. Eirian se levanto como un resorte descargando el puño contra la garganta del mortifago. Se elevo en el aire mientras se escuchaba como sus vertebras se desencajaban.

El mortifago cayó pesadamente a unos metros de él. Eirian examino el lugar con la vista. Sus ojos rojos adquirieron intensidad y ya no solo el iris era rojo. Todo el ojo parecía haber sido sumergido en sangre.

La sonrisa que mostraba nada tenía que ver con la habían visto Harry y Ginny en la boda. Esta era de cruel sadismo. Eirian alzo el brazo y con un movimiento de sus dedos todos los asistentes desaparecieron en unas llamas doradas. Ahora solo quedaban los mortifagos que huían en desbandada.

Nadie les había advertido de la presencia de Ripper.

_- _No debisteis molestarme mientras dormía.- bramo- ¡Fuego Griego!- de sus dedos surgió un viscoso y denso liquido que envolvió a los mortifagos y que se inflamo inmediatamente después. Los hombres empezaron a gritar de dolor. Eirian espero unos segundos antes de lanzar el segundo hechizo.- ¡Escudo arcano! He ganado.- "!Que gusto poder volver aunque sea para hacer tu trabajo sucio¡"

_-_¡_Has_ perdido!- grito una voz a su espalda. Se giro y vio como el líder de los mortifagos cogía a Luna y le lanzaba un hechizo antes de desaparecer.

La oscuridad le cubrió por completo antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo.

"_Abre los ojos Eirian. Ábrelos ¡Ya! Bien. Incorpórate. Espera que pase el mareo. Asimila donde estas. Es un hospital. Seguridad mínima, máximas posibilidades de escapar. Sal de la cama. Levántate, has hecho mucho ruido al caer, levántate. Tarde. Fíjate en su mirada no van a matarte. Patada semicircular. Están en el suelo aprovecha. Golpéales. La cabeza contra el suelo. Estarán inconscientes quince minutos, date prisa. Levántate. No te tambales. Un paso tras otro recupera la firmeza. Vuelve a levantarte. Abre la puerta despacio. Mira a izquierda. Derecha. Vía libre. Sal, Corre. Cuidado una enfermera. Golpe a la rodilla. Eso te dará el tiempo suficiente. Sigue corriendo. Aurores. No les des tiempo a reaccionar. Usa la camilla de la derecha impúlsate por encima de ellos. Cuidado con el techo. Levántate. Hechizo: parte superior del torso agáchate. El pasillo de la izquierda. El de la derecha. Los has dejado atrás. El cuarto de mantenimiento. Espera a que pasen. Ya han pasado sal. Dirección contraria. Las escaleras. Mira abajo. Bloqueado. Saldremos por la azotea. Sube. Ignora las nauseas. Estas perdiendo agudeza visual. Estas entrando en shock. No puedes permitirlo. Aíslate. Puerta cerrada. Coge carrerilla. Derríbala. No prestes atención al hombro. Dislocado no roto tiene arreglo. La pared norte. Demasiado lejos. La Sur. La este. La oeste. Ninguna. Solo necesitamos un maldito móvil. Están cerca. Ya están saliendo por la puerta. Salta. No vaciles. Salta. Levántate. Ya tendrás tiempo de quitarte los cristales ahora sal del edificio antes de que lo orden. Estas perdiendo sangre. Date prisa antes de que te pase factura. Recuerda llevas una bata de hospital no podrás esconderte. Corre. Sal a la calle. Por el callejón. No nos han visto están entrando en el edificio. Vuelve a la calle principal. El trajeado quítale el móvil. Golpéale. Codazo a la nariz. Recoge el móvil estará retorciéndose unos minutos. Corre. Al callejo. La escalera de incendios. Comienza a marcar el número. No te marees. Agárrate. Ten cuidado estamos en un tercer piso. Sigue adelante. Demasiado alto tendrás que impulsarte. Encarámate. Arriba. Mira a tu alrededor. Vacio. Marca llamada. Tardara cinco minutos. Prepárate para resistir. Cuatro minutos. Tres minutos. La escalera de incendios. Solo uno. Golpea la unión al cemento. Date la vuelta. Otros dos en la puerta. Corre. Deslízate. Esquiva. Dos minutos. Puñetazo al plexo solar. Bloquea el brazo del otro. Usa su propia fuerza. Hazlo caer. Un minuto. Ya se escucha la vibración. Cierra la puerta. Atráncala. Hay esta. No tenemos tiempo para el acoplamiento normal. Da la orden StormFire. Tírate por la cornisa. Perfecto. Ahora activa el escudo deflector y asciende a dos mil metros. Concéntrate. ¿Qué está viendo ahora? Eso es significativo. Accede a la base de datos. Búsqueda cognitiva. ¡Ese lugar! Estimación del viaje. Modo automático. Aumenta la velocidad gradualmente. Tope match 3_"

Harry y Ron aparecieron en esa misma azotea quince minutos después de la espectacular huida. A ambos les dolía la cabeza y no solo por la lucha contra los mortifagos esa mañana. Eirian les había noqueado con dos simples golpes cuando intentaron detenerle en su cuarto.

- Pienso matarlo en cuanto rescate a Luna- espeto Ron.- Podría habernos dicho lo que quería hacer simplemente nos habríamos hecho a un lado.

- No te has fijado mucho verdad. No le viste los ojos, tengo la sensación de que no era él el que controlaba el cuerpo.- contesto Harry frotándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No lo sé.- dijo alegándose en dirección a uno de los aurores. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Varios medimagos estaban a su alrededor pero él seguía consiente.

- Señor creo que debería ver esto.- dijo el auror al ver a Harry agacharse a su lado. Era un frasquito con un liquido plateado que se retorcía y vibraba continuamente.- Logre acceder a su mente unos segundos. Solo logre arrancar sus recuerdos de la huida. Parecía que no hubiese otra cosa. Espero que le sirva señor.

- No se preocupe esto será muy útil. Ahora descanse necesita recuperarse.- le ordeno Harry mientras se guardaba el recuerdo del auror.- Ya tenemos algo que hacer Ron, volvamos al despacho.- dijo al volver al lado de Ron.


	9. Secretos

- Eso duele- refunfuño Ron al ver como recibía un golpe en la cabeza. Estaba revisando el recuerdo de Eirian con Harry.

Salieron de la habitación siguiendo a Eirian. El rubio corría a una velocidad endiablada. Le vieron golpear a una enfermera que se quedo gimiendo en el suelo sujetándose la rodilla. Harry y Ron la dejaron atrás. Cruzaron una de las puertas al tiempo para ver a Eirian saltando por encima de las cabezas de cinco aurores.

Tuvieron que correr con todas sus fuerzas para seguirle el rastro viendo como se iba desvaneciendo el recuerdo a su alrededor. Subieron las escaleras de tres en tres.

- Sé puede saber de dónde saca las fuerzas.- dijo Ron resollando al salir a la azotea.- No, no fastidies. No irá a saltar.- espeto al ver como Eirian salía corriendo hacia la cornisa.

- Vamos antes de que lo perdamos.- exclamo Harry yendo tras el rubio. Ron maldijo por lo bajo y también salto. Por suerte para ellos los recuerdos no transmitían el dolor. Harry se levanto quitándose de encima las esquirlas de cristal. Vio a Eirian bajando las escaleras del edificio entre corriendo y cojeando. Se fijo en que en el pecho derecho tenia clavado un trozo de metal blanco, sin lugar a dudas del marco de la puerta.- Como puede seguir con lo que tiene en el pecho- se pregunto el jefe de aurores.

- ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho hasta ahora? La maldición que le lanzaron tendría que haberlo mantenido en cama más de un mes y no tardo más de diez minutos en despertarse.- dijo Ron mientras salían a la calle. Le costó un poco más encontrar a Eirian pero le vieron cuando le robo el móvil a un transeúnte.

Vamos.

Ripper notaba como las capas externas del traje se remodelaban. Llevaba cinco horas de vuelo. El sistema de propulsión no tardaría en pasar a energía auxiliar y aun faltaban cien kilómetros para llegar a su destino.

Le ardía el pulmón derecho. Sentía las extremidades pesadas y frías debido a la altitud a la que estaba volando. Vio como el sistema operativo volvía a activar el reconocimiento médico interno pero no tenía fuerzas de desactivarlo.

/- RECONOCIMIENTO INTERNO COMPLETADO. INFORME COMPLETO DETALLADO A CONTINUACION: -/

/-1º- TRES COSTILLAS ROTAS.-/

/-2º- CUATRO COSTILLAS FISURADAS.-/

/-3º- PLEURA DESGARRADA.-/

/-4º- PULMÓN PERFORADO.-/

/-5º-EXANGINACION A NIVELES CRITICOS. -/

/-6º- NIVELES DE TOXICOS EN SANGRE AUMENTANDO. -/

/-7º - LIGAMENTOS DE LA CLAVICULA DERECHA DISTENDIDOS-/

/-8º- MUSCULATURA DEL ANTEBRAZO Y EL HOMBRO DERECHOS DESGARRADOS-/

/- RECOMIENDO ATENCION MEDICA INMEDIATA.-/

"NO"- pensó Ripper

/-RECOMIENDO DESVIAR ENERGÍA AL SOPORTE VITAL-/

"NO. Desactivar el escaneo."

"Deberías hacerle caso, Eirian."- Ripper oyó la voz de Luna en su cabeza.

"Me alegra ver que ya he llegado al límite de nuestra conexión, pero siento desilusionarte señora Lovegood pero no soy su marido."- respondió Ripper.

"Eres Ripper entonces, sabía que Eirian no podía comportarse así. Entonces ¿dónde está?"

"Aislado. Me ha dado el control parcial hasta que te recupere."- respondió mientras observaba el mapa satélite. Veía su posición y la posición de Luna.- "Ahora si me disculpas estoy a punto de llegar. Antes del anochecer yo podre seguir durmiendo y tu estarás con tu preciado amor."

Ripper bajo en picado hasta alcanzar el nivel del suelo. Se planto delante de una casa de campo rodeada de un amplio campo verde. Examino la casa durante un rato mientras el S.O. analizaba la casa.

"Propuestas tácticas"

/-PUERTA DELANTERA 17% DE EXITO-/

/-PUERTA TRASERA 26% DE EXITO-/

/-VENTANAS 39% DE EXITO-/

/-SOTANO 78% DE EXITO-/

"Ya tenemos ganador"

/-SEÑOR, TENGO QUE INFORMAR QUE QUEDA UN 5% DE ENERGÍA PRINCIPAL. LA ENERGÍA AUXILIAR NO SERA CAPAZ DE MANTENER EL ESCUDO DEFLECTOR-/

"Tiempo estimado"

/-MANTENIENDO EL NIVEL ACTUAL: 3 MINUTOS 19 SEGUNDOS-/

"Entonces habrá que darse prisa"

Ripper dio la vuelta a la casa. Se agacho frente a una vieja portezuela que se mantenía semienterrada en el suelo. Palmeo suavemente las bisagras y el grueso candado. Tras el paso de su mano se volvieron incandescentes y se fundieron en silencio. Ripper las agarro antes de que se cayesen. Las hizo a un lado silenciosamente y bajo las escaleras hasta el sótano.

Era un cuarto pequeño de techo bajo. Ripper tuvo que mantenerse agachado hasta salir de él accediendo al primer piso. El sistema de infrarrojos reconocía cinco entidades. La que más preocupaba a Ripper y a Eirian era la quinta marca térmica que no pasaba de los veinte grados. El miedo paralizo a Eirian lo que molesto a Ripper.

Cruzo el pasillo hasta lo que parecía un salón. Se inclino sobre la puerta sin llegar a abrirla. Se oían voces en el interior. No podía entrar sin más por lo que debería crear una distracción. Volvió al sótano. Desactivo el escudo deflector para ahorrar energía. Estudio la habitación hasta encontrar el muro de carga que sostenía la mitad oeste de la casa. Coloco una serie de rectángulos finos sobre la pared.

Estaba otra vez en la puerta del salón. Reactivo el escudo. Un minuto y veinte segundos. Se hizo a un lado y activo los explosivos. Cinco segundos después la casa entera vibro antes de que el aire se llenase de polvo. Y la mitad de la casa se viniese abajo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos mortifagos pasaron por su lado. Antes de que se volviera a cerrar Ripper entro en la sala.

Lo que vio dentro no se lo esperaba. El mortifago de mascara dorada estaba sentado en un sillón contemplando como un muchacho rubio lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando el cuerpo inerte de una mujer.

Ripper sentía el alivio de Eirian inundándole, la mujer era morena. Ripper deshecho los sentimientos de Eirian y avanzo contra el mortifago después de sellar mágicamente la puerta.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando la energía principal se acabo y con ella se desactivó el escudo deflector. No le dio tiempo a dar un paso más. Para sorpresa suya vio como el mortifago se levantaba y daba un latigazo con la varita. Ripper se estrello contra el suelo hundiéndolo varios centímetros en él.

- Que predecible eres, Hermano.- dijo el mortifago quitándose la máscara, unos ojos grises le atravesaban como si la armadura fuera de cristal.- ¡Scorpius, deja de lloriquear y mata a nuestro invitado!

"Ha dicho hermano"- murmuro Eirian sin fuerzas.

"Cállate ya habrá tiempo para eso"- le corto Ripper viendo como el chico miraba con odio a su padre.

- Apártate de la inútil de tu madre y haz lo que te he dicho- le espeto el líder de los mortifagos.

-¡NO PIENSO OBEDECERTE!- le grito Scorpius que intento salir de la habitación. Su padre con un deje de impaciencia le hizo levitar y lo atrajo.

Ripper uso esa distracción para atacar pero no sirvió de nada, le lanzaron contra el techo atravesándolo y llegando a la segunda planta.

- Haz caso a tu padre y mátalo.- le ordeno Draco a su hijo al tiempo que alzaba el brazo para darle una bofetada. La bajo con fuerza pero no llego a su destino. El brazo metálico de Ripper se había interpuesto.

- No toques a mi sobrino.- amenazo con su voz antinatural. Apreso con su mano el brazo de Draco y tiro de él hasta desencajarlo. El mortifago lanzo un grito de dolor.- Solo lo preguntare una vez ¿Dónde está Luna?- pregunto tirando aun más del brazo.

- Asustado por tu novia, hermanito- escupió Malfoy riéndose a pesar del dolor. Ripper soltó el brazo y golpeo las costillas.- ¡Uh! Te he enfadado.

/-TEMPERATURA EN AUMENTO. DAÑOS ESTRUCTURALES GRAVES. ALEGESE DE FUENTE DE IGNICION.-/

-No te has dado cuenta, no está aquí. No soy tan estúpido.

- Te convertiste en el mayor estúpido del mundo al ir contra mí.

- Estas seguro de eso lata con patas- grito uno de los mortifagos atravesando una puerta que Ripper no había visto. El otro Mortifago entro tras él. Ambos le apuntaron con sus varitas y lanzaron dos rayos rojos contra él.

- Ya nos veremos.- dijo Draco apartándose de él. Convoco un fuego maligno y se desapareció dejando a su hijo y su mujer junto a su enemigo.

Ripper esquivo los hechizo a la vez que impedía que la salamandra de fuego le atrapase. Grito con frustración al ver como se le habían escapado. Cogió a Scorpius en brazos y salió del edificio. El joven no paraba de forcejear y golpear. Intentaba volver con su madre.

Ripper hecho a bajo la puerta de la entrada. Salió de la casa al tiempo que la salamandra arremetía contra él. Lanzo a Scorpius lo más lejos que pudo, creo un escudo para protegerse de las llamas.

Scorpius se levanto e intento volver a entrar en la casa. Ripper le vio a tiempo para petrificarlo. La salamandra volvió a lanzar una dentellada. Ripper sabía que tenía que irse pero Eirian no le dejaba. A regañadientes entro de nuevo en la casa esquivando un nuevo ataque del fuego maligno.

Diez minutos después Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban cenando en la casa de los dos primeros. Kreacher estaba con el segundo plato cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta. El elfo fue enseguida a abrir.

Hermione oyó la puerta abrirse y el saludo del elfo. No hubo ningún saludo ni presentación solo el ruido de pisadas acercándose. La castaña centro su atención en la puerta de la cocina cuando apareció Ripper cargando con un cuerpo y al joven Malfoy detrás de él llorando en silencio.

Todos se levantaron de inmediato. Harry despego la mesa de un manotazo mientras Ron y Ripper depositaban el cuerpo inerte sobre ella. Reconocieron a Astoria Malfoy. Ripper había tapado el cuello pero la ropa estaba empapada en sangre seca. Los aurores no tardaron en imaginar lo que le había pasado.

- Ginny, Hermione llevad a Scorpius a otra habitación. Intentad calmarlo.- pidió Ripper dirigiéndose a las mujeres. Ambas asintieron y salieron con el muchacho que se dejo llevar.- Y vosotros quiero que traigáis a los chicos ahora mismo.- ordeno a Harry y Ron.

- Pero de que estas hablando- inquirió el pelirrojo.

- De que o traéis ahora mismo a vuestros hijos o le pasara lo mismo que a Scorpius. Ese niño debería estar en Hogwarts. Lo han sacado sin que nadie se enterase. No voy a correr el riesgo de que se lleven a los otros.

- Iré yo Ron. Tú quédate y ayuda a Eirian.- dijo Harry desapareciendo con un sonoro crack.

Tres horas después la mansión volvía a estar llena de voces. Teddy Lupin estaba con su prometida Victoire Weasley en la cocina con su padrino y Ripper. El cuerpo de Astoria estaba en una de las habitaciones.

Ron y Hermione hablaban con sus sobrinos sobre lo que estaba pasando ante la insistencia de James por saberlo. Rose estaba en su cuarto con Scorpius. Ginny Oía a través de la puerta la discusión que mantenían los jóvenes.

Rose no se había tomado bien que el padre de Scorpius fuera el líder de los mortifagos y el carácter Weasley había hecho acto de presencia. Le recriminaba al rubio no haber dicho nada. Malfoy no paraba de gritarle que le no sabía nada y que para demostrarlo estaba el cuerpo de su madre en la otra habitación. Ginny negaba con la cabeza. Se estaban dejando llevar e iban a terminar muy mal. La menor de los Weasley recordó su quinto año en Hogwarts y lo que había pasado entre Ron y Hermione.

Se disponía a acabar con esa discusión cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Scorpius salió corriendo. Ginny tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para no caerse. Rose salió tras él con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no de tristeza sino de odio. Se asomo por el hueco de la escalera y grito a la sombra rubia que ya estaba en el pasillo de entrada.

- Ojala te pudras igual que tu padre.

En la cocina oyeron el grito de Rose y se asomaron al pasillo. Vieron a Scorpius abrir la puerta de entrada dispuesto a irse. Se dio la vuelta con intención de insultar a su novia por última vez cuando vio a Ripper yendo hacia él en bata de hospital. Ripper cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Miro a su sobrino con autoridad.

Le cogió del cuello y le arrastro por las escaleras.

- ¡Suéltame no eres mi padre!- grito el rubio.

- Y tienes suerte de que sea así.- murmuro Ripper. Habían llegado al piso donde estaban Rose y Ginny que le miraban con curiosidad. La primera turnaba su mirada entre Eirian y Scorpius. Ripper cogió con la otra mano a la pelirroja y tiro a ambos a la habitación de Rose. Cerró la puerta y está literalmente se fundió con el marco formando un muro de fuego.- No saldrán de ahí hasta que no entren en razón.- le dijo Ripper a Ginny.

Volvió a bajar a la cocina y siguió comprobando su traje entre maldiciones. Todos los presentes le miraban sin atreverse a hablar. Ginny se le acerco por detrás con intención de examinarle la herida del pecho.

- Ya se lo dije antes a Hermione, no os acerquéis, estoy perfectamente. Que es mucho más de lo que le pasa a esta mierda de trasto.- espeto Ripper tirando parte de la armadura.- Se ha fundido.

- Al menos cámbiate de ropa.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo aparecer unos vaqueros y un jersey. Ripper los cogió y se comenzó a desnudar delante de todos y a ponerse la ropa limpia. Se estaba poniendo el jersey con molestias cuando el brazo de la armadura comenzó a brillar con una luz roja intermitente.- Eso que significa.

- Significa que me acabo de quedar sin casa.- contesto el rubio saliendo de la cocina. Un instante después oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Ocurrió tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerlo.

Draco Malfoy entro en el calabozo en penumbra. Estaba furioso solo había podido sacarle la ubicación de su casa y estaba vacía. Había perdido a su hijo y no había podido matar a su hermano.

Vio el cuerpo de Luna al fondo de la habitación. Fue directamente a por ella. La arrastro tirándole del pelo y ni siquiera emitió un quejido. Luna le miraba con sus ojos saltones sin ningún tipo de interés. Eso le hizo enloquecer. Le dio una patada en la cara que emitió un ruido líquido. La melena rubia le tapo la visión del rostro de la prisionera un instante. Volvió a mirarle con esa misma mirada carente de interés. Tenía el labio roto y sangraba pero no parecía importarle.

Draco se desfogo con ella toda la frustración que tenía guardada. Pero no logro contentarse. Esperaba gritos y suplicas y a cambio solo obtuvo silencio.


	10. Perdida

**N.A. **

**A los que les guste esta historia que sepan que tiene ya una continuacion, un crossover con Dragon Age titulado la apuesta. Esta ya publicado porque esta historia esta acabando ya que terminara en unos tres o cuatro capitulos y porque aun faltan un par de capitulos en el cross para que Harry y compañia entren a escena.(Nota: a los que les gusten los superheroes les gustara el crossover)**

**CeciLovesReading**-Gracias por tu review es agradable saber que mi historia gusta.

* * *

Luna no había gritado en ningún momento, ni siquiera separo los labios, en toda la noche. Noche que Draco aprovecho para liberar su frustración contra ella. Al llegar el alba uno de los mortifagos se llevo a Draco por alguna emergencia dejando a la ravenclaw tirada en el suelo.

Luna no se atrevió a moverse, se concentro en lo que sentía. El sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. El entumecimiento en el pecho, la falta de aire que la hacía resollar. Pero lo que menos notaba era lo que más daño le estaba haciendo.

Noto la sangre recorriéndole por el interior del muslo hasta las rodillas. Sabía que significaba eso, lo tenía claro desde que comenzó a nota el líquido caliente. Por primera vez en toda la noche se permitió llorar. Las lagrimas surgían sin oposición entre los sollozos se abrazaba el vientre frotándolo con ademan protector.

Se acurruco en una esquina de la ruinosa celda, sollozando en silencio. Evitando llamar la atención de los mortifagos que de seguro se encontraban a su alrededor.

Un piso por encima de ella se encontraba el líder de los mortifagos. A su alrededor estaban las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras años y años de fracasos. Claro está que no los catalogaba como tales delante de sus subordinados pero era evidente que sus planes tan meticulosamente trazados y comenzados con tan brillante futuro habían sido destruidos por Eirian, su hermano perdido.

Había sido difícil y costoso pero al final encontró a los padres de Eirian, a los verdaderos. Que amargura sintió cuando se encontró frente a la tumba de sus padres. ¿Quién iba aducirle que ese sangre sucia acabaría siendo de su propio linaje. Y no solo eso sino que era su hermano mayor.

Sus padres tuvieron a Eirian tres años antes de que Draco naciese, y lo abandonaron dos años después del alumbramiento de su segundo hijo. Según los Malfoy la habilidad mágica se desencadena a los cuatro años. Conservaron a lo que ya tachaban de engendro un año entero por si simplemente estaba tardando más de lo normal.

Finalizo ese año y ya era evidente que era un Squib, Lucius se encargo de trasladarlo a un orfanato irlandés lo más lejos posible de él. Le creó una falsa identidad e incluso creo lo desmemorizo o al menos lo intento pues algunos recuerdo persistieron debido a lo profundamente arraigados que estaban.

Draco no soportaba la idea de ir por detrás de alguien como Eirian que había elegido aliarse con traidores sangre sucias. Y tampoco soportaba que evidentemente era más poderoso que él. No solo había arruinado sus planes sino que había dado con él unas horas después de haberlo atacado y haberse llevado a Luna.

Era inconcebible que un ser humano normal soportase tan bien ese maleficio que le había lanzado. Y sin embargo apareció a tiempo para interrumpir la iniciación del inútil de su hijo.

Al menos había sacado algo bueno de aquello ya no tenía que fingir quererle, en realidad su tapadera entera se había ido al traste.

Draco Malfoy seria buscado en unos días por ser el líder de los mortifagos.

El rubio se arrastro sin ganas hasta la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas. La luz de la luna se filtro entre los arboles de alrededor e ilumino el interior de la oscura habitación. Estaba a punto de amanecer, se notaba como la oscuridad se iba volviendo más intensa justo como ocurre antes de que el sol haga su aparición.

Posada en una rama unos metros por encima de la ventana, Draco vio una lechuza de un plumaje muy peculiar muy cercano al dorado aunque más oscuro. El animal giraba la cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos ligeramente cerrados como si investigase la zona antes de echarse a dormir tras una noche de caza intensa.

Se limpio las plumas con el pico dando pequeños tirones. Se acicalo durante unos minutos antes de erizar su plumaje y recostarse sobre sí misma para dormir.

Draco volvió a correr las cortinas y emulando a la rapaz fue a su dormitorio para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

Al cerrar las cortinas la rapaz deja de fingir, agito las alas y se lanzo en picado hacia el suelo. Justo al llegar a escasos centímetros de la superficie enderezo el rumbo colándose en la casa a través de una ventana rota.

Una vez dentro se poso en el suelo empedrado del sótano escudriñando a su alrededor. Era un pasillo estrecho y largo uno de los lados con un ventanuco cada tres metros y el otro con puertas paralelas a las ventanas.

La lechuza se irguió, parecía crecer a cada instante hasta que se convirtió en un hombre rubio. Ripper se tambaleo ligeramente al dar el primer paso. Con el segundo desapareció cualquier signo de debilidad.

Inspecciono todas las celdas. Al llegar a la última oyó un sollozo ahogado. Se detuvo a escuchar ya que la celda parecía vacía. El sollozo se repitió. Ripper ya estaba seguro. Miro de refilón las escaleras al primer piso. Parecía despejado. Con sumo cuidado desarmo la puerta con algunas herramientas que hizo aparecer.

La plancha de metal se desprendió silenciosa de los goznes. La hizo a un lado y entro en la penumbra de la celda. Al fondo de esta distinguió la silueta de una persona.

El sollozo se repitió y el autocontrol tan estricto que tenia Ripper sobre su contrapartida se desvaneció y durante unos instantes Eirian retomo el control el tiempo suficiente para abalanzarse sobre Luna. La rubia se abrazo automáticamente a él sabiendo perfectamente quien era sin ni siquiera mirarle. Le había captado en el borde de su conciencia desde hacía horas, noto como se iba acercando cada vez más y más a su prisión pero Ripper ni se molesto en entablar una conversación aunque solo fuera para tranquilizarla.

No se le podía reprochar solo había surgido para salvarla y lo estaba haciendo. Poco a poco las heridas le fueron pasando factura a Eirian que se desvaneció dejando el control de nuevo a Ripper.

Se separo de Luna con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz y la ayudo a levantarse. La examino por encima. Empezó por la cara, cada moratón y corte que descubría en su rostro afable era como un puñetazo para Eirian que aun abotagado seguía viendo lo que veía Ripper. El rubio siguió con su escrutinio hasta llegar a las piernas.

Desvió la mirada demasiado tarde, Eirian ya se había percatado de la sangre que le recorría el interior del muslo. Entonces Ripper sintió algo que no esperaba sentir de su personalidad amigable. Sintió ira, odio, pero pronto fueron sustituidos por miedo, tristeza y culpabilidad.

Para Ripper la ira de Eirian habría sido mucho mejor que su culpabilidad, la ira le mantenía alerta mientras que lo otro no hacía sino distraerle.

Sabia que tenía que hacer algo lo intuía en lo más profundo de su psique. Le devolvió el abrazo como pudo demasiado torpe en esos aspectos. La Ravenclaw agradeció el intento de la otra personalidad de su marido sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Ripper en un susurro evitando que alguien les escuchase.- Espero que puedas convertirte. Este sitio tiene un hechizo anti-apariciones con un radio de dos kilómetros.

- Déjame la varita- fue la única contestación que dio. El rubio se la dio, Luna se lanzo un hechizo no verbal y le devolvió la varita. Al instante siguiente Luna había desaparecido y en su lugar quedaba una liebre blanca. A su lado Ripper había vuelto a su forma animaga como lechuza.

Ambos salieron por la misma ventana por la que minutos antes había entrado Ripper. El ave rapaz agarro con sus garras delicadamente a la liebre alzándola los dos metros de altura y depositándola en tierra. Los dos animales se alejaron juntos emulando una persecución.

Fue idea de Ripper y acertada ya que uno de los múltiples centinelas que tenia la mansión les había visto en su huida pero por suerte solo creyo ver una lechuza cazando su almuerzo.

Dos kilómetros más tarde los dos magos recobraron su forma humana y se desaparecieron de allí.

Apareciendo en la entrada de Grimmauld Place. Luna entro corriendo para alegrarles el día a sus amigos que estarían muy preocupados aunque ella misma estuviera agonizando de dolor por dentro.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de su invitada ya que Ron y Hermione estaban a la puerta de la habitación donde permanecían encerrados Rose y Scorpius. Y el resto de habitantes que tenia la casa en esos momentos habían decidido irse a descansar tras una noche en vela.

La pareja Potter abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Luna como si temieran que se desvaneciese. Estaban tan absortos con ella que no notaron como Ripper cerraba la puerta y se desplomaba en una silla. Su respiración se había vuelto errática y leve. Ripper notaba que ya no era útil y tenía que volver a su sueño letárgico. Eirian iba asomando tomando poco a poco el control y con él la férrea voluntad que mantuvo a Ripper consiente y libre de dolor se desvanecía. Las incontables heridas que había sufrido en los últimos días estaban pasando factura de golpe.

Ripper ya había avisado a Eirian de lo que iba a pasar pero este último no podía tolerarlo y dejar a Luna preocupada por eso pidió a Ripper que con un último esfuerzo contase a los demás lo que iba a pasar pero era tarde para hablar, la boca se había petrificado en un rictus de dolor a pasar al gobierno de Eirian.

Sin embargo Ripper aun controlaba las manos. Conjuro un papel escribió un par de frases antes de que la varita se le cállese de la mano. Mantenía sujeto la hoja de papel con la otra mano pero notaba la pérdida gradual de sensibilidad. Le quedaban tres dedos cuando vio a Kreacher aparecer por las escaleras.

Hizo señas al elfo hasta que este se le acerco. Le dio la nota y señalo con su ultimo trozo de cuerpo a Luna antes de caer en el sueño atemporal. Eirian había alcanzado el total control y con este llego lo que tenía que llegar. Se le cerraron los ojos pesadamente y se fue deslizando hasta caer con un fuerte estruendo en el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Con aquel ruido las tres personas que estaban abrazadas se separaron mirando en dirección al sonido en busca de su origen y encontrándolo en l cuerpo yacente de Eirian. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre él preocupados, pero solo Llegaron dos, Luna fue parada en seco por Kreacher que se interpuso en su camino enseñándole la nota.

La rubia se la quito de las manos y rodeo al elfo para ver a su marido mientras miraba de reojo la nota. Lo que leyó no la tranquilizo en absoluto.


	11. Un nuevo amanecer

Scorpius estaba apoyado contra la pared, miraba ensimismado el techo de la habitación. La frente se le perlaba de sudor continuamente. A pesar de estar en la otra punta de la habitación la puerta seguía irradiando calor.

Se paso la manga por la frente para secarse el sudor. Llevaba horas hay encerrado y parecía evidente que Eirian no les iba a sacar de allí. Hermione y Ron intentaban abrir la puerta desde fuera pero cada vez que intentaban forzarla la puerta los lanzaba unos metros para atrás y se volvía incandescente aumentando la temperatura ya de por si elevada del cuarto.

El rubio estaba harto de la espera, había memorizado hasta la última grieta e imperfección del techo. Bajo la cabeza lentamente. La habitación de Rose estaba decorada en rojo y dorado, los estandartes de Gryffindor, la ventana que habían intentado abrir, sin éxito, estaba enmarcada por multitud de fotografías que no paraban de moverse.

La madre de Rose recibiendo su maletín de asistente del Ministro de Magia, estaba exultante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba junto a su marido que la sonreía.

La siguiente fotografía era de Rose y sus primos junto a Viktor Krum y Ginny Potter durante las finales de Quiddicht. Cada uno de los chicos que no tendrían más de ocho o nueve años llevaba entre sus manos una de las pelotas del Juego. Lilly cargaba con la Quaffle, James trataba de sujetar la bludger que no paraba de moverse agresivamente y Rose tenia la snitch que mostraba a la cámara con una sola mano.

En otra reconoció a Luna Lovegood vestida con lo que parecía un vestido de novia y a Eirian con un traje de gala. Era más que evidente de que debía tratarse de una foto de su boda. A Scorpius le costaba imaginarse a Eirian como un hombre casado y menos con Luna. La había visto un par de veces y en apariencia con lo que había visto hasta ahora eran opuestos.

El resto de fotos eran momentos en Hogwarts, James alzando la copa de Quiddicht, Lilly mostrando su insignia de prefecta, Rose y él con su premio anual. El primer partido de Quiddicht en el que jugaron los cuatro juntos. James parando una Quaffle. Lilly enviando una bludger a Scorpius que la lanzaba contra un jugador desconocido. Rose atrapando su primera Snitch.

El rubio llego a la ultima fotografía, estaba junto a la cama de Rose. Era del baile de navidad de hacia un año. Rose y él vestidos de gala y a juego. Se abrazaban cariñosamente y ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta que parecía no tener final. Malfoy recordaba aquella noche. Fue la noche que se declaro. Fueron juntos al baile porque todo el colegio no paro ni un minuto en pedirles ir al baile. Al final para que los dejaran en paz acordaron ir como pareja o al menos era lo que le había dicho Scorpius para convencer a Rose.

Estuvieron charlando parte de la noche pero tras la continua insistencia de Lilly, una gran ayuda para Malfoy, Rose acepto un baile. Un baile lento, de música romántica. Durante el baile Scorpius le confesó a Rose que estaba enamorado de ella. Y para gran alegría del chico ella sentía lo mismo.

Así comenzó un idilio que ni las miradas cargadas de veneno de Ron eran capaces de socavar. Entonces si su relación había sobrevivido contra viento y marea al odio de Ron por los Malfoy y al asco de Draco por los sangre sucia ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Qué les había separado tanto para que una simple discusión les hubiese llevado a ese extremo? El chico sabía la respuesta en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de ella.

Nada.

No había cambiado absolutamente nada, seguía estando irremediable, apasionada y locamente enamorado de ella. Tenía que pedirle disculpas. Al fin y al cabo era él el que había iniciado la discusión. Ni siquiera quiso escucharla a pesar de llevar parte de razón, tenía todo el derecho a gritarle simplemente se estaba desfogando de todas las veces que Draco había intentado matar a su familia.

Pero tampoco comprendía que él había perdido a su madre, la había visto morir a manos de su padre y de no ser por Eirian habría seguido su mismo camino. Antes muerto que ayudar a su padre en su estúpida empresa.

Estaba claro los dos se habían equivocado pero ninguno había intentado solucionarlo ni dar su brazo a torcer, ella era demasiado orgullosa. Todo el mundo lo decía. Rose había sacado el orgullo de sus padres, al igual que la cabezonería.

Si quería arreglar las cosas tenía que ser el que diese el primer paso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Rose sacando a Scorpius de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ha bajado la temperatura. ¿Has hecho tu algo?

- No.

- Pues algo habrás hecho.

- ¿Y por qué he sido yo el que lo ha hecho?- pregunto indignado

- Porque yo no he hecho nada.

- Y por eliminación quedo yo ¿No es así?

- Pues sí. Espera un momento.- Rose se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la puerta.- Mama.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Rose?- pregunto Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- La habitación parece haberse enfriado un poco y no hemos hecho nada.

- ¿Nada de nada?- pregunto Ron.

- Ronald, cállate o te envió con Harry de una patada.- amenazo la castaña.- Espera un segundo cielo voy a la biblioteca.- Rose oyó los pasos de su madre alegarse unos minutos después volvió a oírlos acercándose.- A ver Rose, puede que el hechizo de Eirian esté vinculado a vuestros pensamientos. ¿En que estabas pensando?

- En lanzarle el hechizo mocomurcielago al tío Eirian.

- Esa es mi chica.- grito Ron riendo a pleno pulmón.- Tu tía Ginny estará orgullosa de ti.

- Ron por favor.- espeto Hermione para hacer callar a su marido.- ¿Y Scorpius en que estaba pensando?- Rose miro interrogante al rubio que desvió su mirada en cuanto vio esos ojos vivaces que lo volvían loco.

- Y bien ¿En que estabas pensando?- pregunto.

- En nada.- contesto de inmediato y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso con la misma celeridad. Saco su varita.- Muffiato.- el hechizo choco con la puerta y se disolvió.- En realidad estaba pensando en lo estúpidos que hemos sido los dos.

- Tú has sido el que se ha comportado como un imbécil y se ha ido en medio de la discusión.

- Por favor, Rose. Me gusta tu cabezonería pero por una vez en tu vida deja tu ego a un lado estoy intentando arreglar las cosas pero tienes que poner de tu parte.- Rose se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Para Scorpius era evidente que la pelirroja también quería arreglarlo eso le levanto un poco el ánimo. – Reconozco que no tendría que haberme comportado así.

- Ves como has sido tú…

- Pero tú tienes que entender que acabo de perder a mi madre y lo último que necesito es que me grites por las maldades de mi padre.- continuo Scorpius sin hacer caso a Rose.

- Lo siento- dijo Rose tras meditar un rato las palabras de su novio.

- Yo también lo siento.

- ¿Por qué no seremos como las parejas normales?

- Porque nos parecemos demasiado a tus padres, al menos es lo que siempre dice tu tía Ginny.

- No, si nos pareciéramos aun estaríamos gritándonos continuamente y no seriamos pareja. Mi padre nunca tuvo muchas luces en ese aspecto.

- No digas eso. Entiendo como debió sentirse tu padre. Estar enamorado de una persona y estar convencido de que no te la mereces, incluso que ella no te quiere ni te querrá simplemente porque no tendría sentido fijarse en alguien como él. Querer olvidarla y no ser capaz de hacerlo. Intentar alegarse y no poder hacerlo. Ser lo primero que te venia a la mente al despertar y lo ultimo antes de acostarse. No poder dejar de soñar con ella noche tras noche. Lo único que te mantiene cuerdo es verla aunque solo fuera un momento. Lo único que es capaz de alegrarte el día es su sonrisa. Lo único que consigue sacarte de tu pequeña agujero en el que has decidido auto aislarte es su voz hablándote.

- Nunca me habías dicho que te sentías de esa forma.- dijo Rose conmovida.

- Nunca hubo necesidad, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo para que preocuparse por lo que ocurriría antes de ello.- contesto Scorpius agarrando la mano de Rose instintivamente. Rose al notar el contacto se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

- Creo que ya lo hemos arreglado.

- Si yo también creo que lo habéis arreglado- dijo Ron desde la puerta abierta. Scorpius se alejo de Rose de inmediato y Rose se tenso un poco pero Ron estaba sonriente.- Scorpius, negare lo que estoy a punto de decir pero estoy orgulloso de que seas tú con el que Rose ha decidido pasar el resto de su vida.

- Has pasado de no soportarlo a querer casarlos. Tú sí que cambias de forma radical.- dijo Hermione- Yo sí que estoy orgullosa de ti. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que un Weasley hiciera las paces con el novio de su hija?

- Muy graciosa. Al menos hemos sacado en claro que habéis arreglado las cosas- dijo Ron.

- Eso seguro no me gustaría considerar la alternativa.- añadió Rose.- Han encontrado ya a la tía Luna.

- No y tu tío tampoco ha vuelto.- Respondió Hermione- Pero no te preocupes ya sabes cómo es Eirian, es más habría que preocuparse por el padre de Scorpius.

- No oís mucho jaleo ahí abajo.- dijo Ron mirando por encima de la barandilla de la escalera.- ¡Han vuelto! ¡Luna esta aquí!

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido. Al llegar al vestíbulo el retrato de la madre de Sirius se libero de sus ataduras y comenzó a lanzar sus insultos e improperios habituales pero nadie le hizo ningún caso.

La alegría se esfumo de golpe cuando vieron a Luna abrazándose al cuerpo de Eirian. Hermione soltó el libro que llevaba y fue corriendo junto a Harry y Ginny que trataban de separar a Luna de Eirian para poder examinarle las heridas. Ron se volvió a su hija y a Scorpius y los mandó con James y Lilly.

Los chicos obedecieron a regañadientes. Entraron en el salón iluminado por una docena de candelabros de gas. Lilly estaba sentada en una butaca junto a la ventana acariciando a crookshaks detrás de la oreja.

James estaba al otro lado cuchicheando con Ted Lupin. Rose y Scorpius se acercaron a los chicos que dejaron de hablar en cuanto se percataron de su presencia.

- ¿Qué pasa hay fuera? No nos han dejado salir de aquí.- pregunto James nada más verlos.

- Tía Luna y tío Eirian han vuelto pero el tío no parece estar bien. – respondió Rose sentándose en el sofá.

- Veo que ya lo habéis arreglado- dijo Lilly desde su butaca.

- Si, aunque viendo el estado de Eirian no sabría decirte si todo el merito es nuestro.- contesto Scorpius.

- No digas eso, sabes que para que un hechizo desaparezca el que lo ha realizado tiene que morir. Y Eirian no puede morir. No ahora.- repuso Rose.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Primero me tengo que vengar por habernos encerrado.

- A veces das miedo. Me recuerdas a mi madre.- dijo James riendo.

- Luna, por favor apártate.- pidió Hermione ayudando a Ginny a apartarla.- Tenemos que atenderlo y a ti también. Estas sangrando.

- No os preocupéis por mí, Eirian está peor.-dijo Luna sentándose en una silla.

- Pero estas sangrando.- replico Ginny mirando las líneas sanguinolentas que bajaban por las piernas de la rubia.

- No es mía. Ir con Eirian.- concluyo Luna cabizbaja.

- ¿Cómo que no es tu sangre?- pregunto Hermione- No, no me digas que …

- Si Hermione, he perdido a la niña, mi niña, mi pequeña Alicia, ya no está.- dijo Luna echándose a llorar en el hombro de la castaña.

- Tranquila, ya paso, lo importante es que estas bien y Eirian lo estará muy pronto ya leíste la nota. Ahora lo único que necesitas es descansar, ven te llevare al dormitorio allí podrás dormir un rato.- susurro Hermione para tranquilizarla mientras la llevaba por las escaleras.

- Y creía que nosotros lo pasamos mal- murmuro Ron mientras ayudaba a Harry con un inconsciente Eirian. – ¿A dónde lo llevamos?

- Llevémosle a mi despacho.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente para los ocupantes de Grimmauld Place. Harry y los demás pidieron unos días libres en el ministerio. No tuvieron que dar ninguna explicación más de la mitad del ministerio pidió la baja debido al ataque de los mortifagos.

Ted y Victoire se trasladaron a la mansión Black al igual que Ron y Hermione. Los chicos no volvieron a Hogwarts siguiendo la petición de Eirian que tenía mucha razón. Si Draco había logrado sacar a Scorpius sin que nadie se diese cuenta era muy probable que lo volviese a intentar.

Luna paso un día entero durmiendo gracias a la ayuda de unas cuantas pociones. Se recupero de las lesiones en poco tiempo pero la perdida de la niña la había afectado más que la paliza de Draco y aun pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo acompañando a un comatoso Eirian que seguía tras una semana sin despertar.

La nota que le había dado a Luna decía que se trataba de un coma regenerador y que despertaría en cuanto estuviese en condiciones pero no especifico cuanto tiempo podría llevar eso.

Harry y Ron trasladaron el despacho del primero a la biblioteca donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo rastreando las pertenencias de Draco para encontrar su escondite. Hermione les acompañaba a diario pero ella buscaba otra cosa. Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta unos días atrás durante el ataque al ministerio.

Ginny ayudaba a Victoire con el tratamiento de Eirian para acelerar su curación. Ted por su parte se encargaba de vigilar a los chicos. Cada día les visitaba alguien, los padres de Ron y Ginny y el padre de Luna fueron los primeros en aparecer para ver cómo estaban Luna y Eirian. Solo pudieron estar unos minutos con ellos. Victoire había notado que la Ravenclaw se sentía abrumada cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor.

Era un síntoma de estrés postraumático, un síntoma que esperaba que remitiese cuando Eirian despertase. Xenophilius se quedo un par de días para cuidar de su hija pero acabo por marcharse al comprobar el poco resultado que daba su presencia y prefirió ser de ayuda a Harry recopilando información como le había solicitado el pelinegro.

El resto de la semana desfiló por la casa Neville, el resto de la familia Weasley, Andrómeda Tonks, que tras enterarse de la situación de Scorpius se ofreció a cuidar de él siendo su único familiar vivo. Fue la única vez que Luna salió de su apatía para comunicarle que al chico aun le quedaba un familiar, su tío Eirian y que si él quería ellos lo cuidarían como si fuera su propio hijo. La noticia no tardo en difundirse aunque los habitantes de la casa ya conocían ese dato gracias a Scorpius.

Al llegar el domingo llegaron dos invitados. Cuando Ginny fue a abrir se encontró con Kingsley Shacklebolt y Minerva Mcgonagall.

- Buenas tardes señora Potter- saludo Minerva.

- Hola Minerva. ¿Qué tal estas Kingsley?

- Vivo, qué más puedo decir. Esto es como si Sirius hubiera salvado a Fudge.

- Para la próxima escucha a Harry.

- Porque me hacéis esto, os lo he dicho mil veces no podía hacer nada. Al menos hasta ahora.

- ¿Hasta ahora?

- Eso puede esperar, Molly ya me ha dicho que habéis logrado encontrar a Luna, ¿Cómo esta?- interrumpió Mcgonagall.

- Físicamente bien pero emocionalmente es otra historia. Creemos que mejorara cuando él despierte pero no estamos seguros- respondió Ginny mirando de reojo a Kingsley.

- ¿Y qué hay de Scorpius?- pregunto el ministro.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Scorpius?

- Creo que deberíamos hablar con el resto.- dijo Mcgonagall adentrándose en la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Ginny subió a la biblioteca.

Cinco minutos después la cocina estaba abarrotada de gente. Hermione seguía leyendo un libro enorme junto a Mcgonagall y Ron. Harry miraba a Kingsley con preocupación. Ted y Victoire estaban a ambos lado de Luna.

Ginny fue la última en entrar. Cerró la puerta y la hechizo para que no se oyera nada en el exterior.

- Los niños están arriba y les he quitado todas las orejas extensibles- añadió sosteniendo en alto una docena de hilos color carne.

- Habrá que decirle a George que deje de contar nuestras batallitas.- dijo Ron.

- Kingsley a que has venido- pregunto Harry.

- No te sulfures Harry en realidad traigo buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias para ser sinceros.- dijo realmente contento.- Pero creo que será mejor dárselas a Ripper en persona.

- No creo que sea posible Kingsley. – espeto Harry.

- De verdad Harry no tienes que preocuparte por él.- persuadió Mcgonagall.

- Minerva es que Eirian no puede hablar con Kingsley, es imposible por el momento.- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Se lo puedes decir a Luna Kingsley, es su mujer.- propuso Ginny.

- ¿Su mujer? Sí que me pierdo cosas desde que soy ministro. Está bien Luna, escucha atentamente. He decidido concederle un indulto completo y total a Ripper o Eirian como queráis llamarlo.

- ¿Indulto?- pregunto Luna – ¿Dejaran de buscarlo como a un mortifago?

- Exactamente, después de lo que hizo en el ministerio no creo que nadie pueda decir que no se lo merece. Además tengo vuestros informes, los que confirman que nunca a matado a nadie eso lo pondrá más fácil. – explico Shacklebolt

- ¿En serio? Sé de alguien que se te tirara a la garganta.- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Te refieres a Rita Skeeter?- Ginny asintió- Fue la primera en enterarse de mi intención y aunque no os lo creáis está de acuerdo.

- Le has echado un imperius.- bromeo Ron

- No ha hecho falta que te salven la vida suele alterar bastante la percepción. Mañana se publicara en el Profeta.

- Qué contento se pondrá cuando se despierte.- dijo Harry.

Dos pisos por encima el rellano estaba repletos de cabezas que escudriñaban la puerta de la cocina. James refunfuñaba continuamente rebuscando por quinta vez entre los bolsillos. Su madre había hecho un gran trabajo y no le quedaba ni una sola oreja extensible.

Lilly intento bajar un tramo de escalera pero como las veces anteriores volvió a chocar con el escudo que había generado su madre. Rose y Scorpius simplemente miraban sin interés la puerta, sabían perfectamente que si Ginny no quería que les espiasen no serian capaces de hacerlo.

- George estará decepcionado con vosotros. Vencidos por Ginny.- murmuro una voz tras ellos. Al girarse se encontraron con un Eirian apagado, algo demacrado y blanco como la cera y a pesar de todo eso estaba sonriendo. Llevaba una bata azul que le tapaba la mayor parte de los vendajes pero aun se veía la escayola del hombro. Dio un paso adelante o al menos lo intento porque cayo de bruces al suelo cuando Lilly y Rose se le lanzaron encima.- Vamos ni que me hubiera muerto.- bromeo levantándose de nuevo.- ¿Qué tal si nos enteramos de lo que ocurre ahí abajo?

- Te acabas de despertar de un coma de una semana y lo primero que se te ocurre es ir a espiar.- dijo James atónito- Te acabas de convertir en mi tío favorito.

- ¡JAMES! Debería estar descansando y no ayudándote a ti a descubrir que traman en la cocina.- le amonesto Rose sacando a flote el genio Granger.

- Creo que Ripper no te hizo ningún favor cuando os encerró juntos.- le susurro Eirian a Scorpius. Este soltó una risita contenida.

- Yo creo que sí.- le respondió.

- Venga Rose, puede que te haya visto poco pero sé que te mueres por saber lo que se cuece, conozco muy bien a tu madre y tú eres idéntica.- la pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente.- Vamos para abajo.

- No podrás. Mama ha hechizado la escalera para evitar que bajemos.- dijo Lilly mientras oprimía la barrera invisible con sus manos. Eirian le sonrió y le giño un ojo. Lilly por poco se cae rodando. La barrera había desaparecido en el momento en el que Eirian le hizo el giño.

- Barreras a mí.- el rubio bajo apoyándose en la barandilla seguido por el resto de los chicos. Llegaron a la cocina y Eirian se volvió un segundo chasqueo los dedos y volvió a centrarse en la puerta. Los chicos notaron como una sensación cálida les bajaba desde la coronilla cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo. Eirian abrió la puerta sin inmutarse como si no hubiera hechizos protegiéndola.- Debo confesarle Minerva que me entusiasma la idea de ser director.

- ¡Pero como…!- exclamaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

- Gracias por no subir Luna.- le susurro Eirian a su esposa en cuanto esta se le acerco y le salto al cuello para abrazarle.

- Me lo pediste de una forma que no pude resistirme- murmuro la Ravenclaw acercándose al máximo a su oído.- Entonces no hace falta que te digan nada.

- Si ya lo sé todo.- respondió sonriente- Menudo despertar he tenido ¡eh!

- Si, ya no te persiguen los aurores y te ofrecen un puestazo. Ya me gustaría levantarme con unas noticias tan buenas.- exclamo Ron.

- Ya te levantas con la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no crees que eso ya es suficiente- dijo Eirian. Ron miro a Hermione y una sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

- Si ya lo creo que es suficiente.- contesto abrazándola y sacando a la castaña de su lectura.

- ¿Pasa algo Ron?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor-¡Eirian! Estas despierto. Genial quiero hablar contigo.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso Hermione. Ahora tenemos que terminar con el asunto de Eirian. La ceremonia para el indulto será la semana que viene. Ya te enviare la fecha exacta. Me gustaría quedarme un rato pero tengo otra reunión en media hora. Hasta pronto y muchas gracias Eirian por salvarme.- explico Kingsley poniéndose en pie y atravesando la cocina para salir.

- No tiene importancia- respondió el rubio restándole importancia.

- Yo también tengo que volver a Hogwarts, ya hablaremos de tu puesto en el colegio. – dijo Mcgonagall siguiendo a Kingsley. Unos momentos después escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse.

- Vamos a tener director nuevo- murmuro una voz.

- ¡James que os he dicho!- grito Ginny enfadada. Eirian se sentó junto a Luna y volvo a chasquear los dedos haciendo que James y los demás aparecieran en medio de la cocina al desvanecerse el hechizo desilusionador.- ¿Has sido tú?

- Claro que he sido yo, no veo nada de malo que se enterasen de esto. No hablamos de cuando teníais vosotros su edad. Era una oferta de trabajo que les concierne bastante.- espeto con voz enérgica y atemorizante.- Lo siento Ripper no ha terminado de dormirse.

- No te preocupes cariño.- le animo Luna acariciándole la mano.

-Espero que no les enseñases a saltarse mis hechizos.- le gruño Ginny.

- Aun no tienen el nivel para hacerlo Ginny, bueno Rose si pero me refiero que aunque se lo hubiese enseñado cosa que no he hecho no podrían haber ejecutado el contrahechizo. – explico Eirian provocando que Rose se ruborizara con el alago y se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo.

- Está bien. Pasa por esta vez pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. No eres su padre. Bueno con Scorpius has lo que quieras.- añadió Ginny cuando vio que iba a replicar.

- Eso si el joven Malfoy acepta quedarse con nosotros.- dijo Eirian mirando fijamente a Scorpius.

- ¿Me dejáis elegir?- pregunto el rubio.

- Por supuesto siempre puedes ir con Andromeda Tonks, tu tía abuela. Pero Luna y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte.- le contesto Eirian mientras Luna sonreía por primera vez en una semana mientras no le quitaba ojo a Scorpius.

- La verdad es que no sé muy bien que hacer pero Luna siempre me ha caído bien y con vosotros no me tendría que separar de Rose- se sincero el Gryffindor estrechando aun más la mano de la pelirroja.- Y me gustaría mucho conocerte.

- Sobre todo si es el nuevo director.- bromeo James.

- Entonces te quedas con nosotros, ya me encargare del papeleo. Por ahora tendrás que vivir aquí si a Harry y Ginny no les importa. Tengo que reconstruir la casa de los gritos.- dijo Eirian desviando la mirada a Harry que asintió afirmativamente. Tras unos minutos de conversación para explicar cómo se organizarían las cosas todos salieron de la cocina para atender sus asuntos dejando a Luna y Eirian solos.- Ya están mejorando las cosas. No quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mí- le pidió abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas ahora que por fin estaban a solas.

- No lo hare.- le prometió Luna recostándose en su pecho. Bajo su mano y se froto ligeramente el vientre.- Aun no me hago a la idea de que no podremos verla.

- Yo tampoco pero tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para superarlo y estoy seguro que Scorpius nos ayudara a superarlo. No la sustituirá por supuesto pero su presencia nos aliviara.

- ¿Crees que seremos unos buenos padres? Hasta ahora no me lo había planteado, esperaba tener unos meses más.

- Serás una madre perfecta y esperemos que yo pueda llegar a ser algo parecido a una figura paterna.

- Lo averiguaremos juntos.

- Si, juntos.

La puerta oscilo y Kreacher entro acompañado por Victoire. El elfo se puso a preparar la comida sin molestar a nadie, haciendo como si no estuviera. Victoire por su parte se acerco a Eirian y tras pedirle permiso se puso a examinar la herida del hombro. Era una herida mortal de necesidad pero por alguna razón a pesar de los numerosos daños que había sufrido se recuperaba con celeridad.

El musculo del hombro volvía a crecer y el pulmón ya no estaba perforado. Los huesos rotos fue lo más fácil de arreglar. La sanadora estaba pasmada ante las cualidades curativas del rubio.

- El musculo sigue parcialmente dañado pero se cura bastante bien, en unas semanas estará como nuevo.- dijo Victoire mientras examinaba el hombro. La escayola se hallaba desperdigada por la mesa pero con un toque de varita se desinfecto y recoloco formando la envoltura original.- Tu temperatura es un poco alta pero Luna me ha asegurado que siempre has estado así.- Eirian no pudo contestar al ser eclipsado por un grito de triunfo proveniente de unas plantas por encima.

- ¡Lo sabia!- exclamo victoriosa Hermione. Se oyó el correteo de sus pies presurosos por las escaleras ocultos al final del trayecto por los gritos de la señora Black. Entro en la cocina con el libro que le habían visto llevar de un lado para otro desde hacía una semana.- Lo tengo- dijo al fin sentándose en una silla junto a Eirian y abriendo el grueso ejemplar de par en par.

- No deberías hacer esa clase de esfuerzos, Hermione. Estas embarazada y el estrés que has llevado estas semanas no es para nada bueno.- le recrimino Victorie frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ya descansare luego Vic- desdeño la castaña- Mira esto Eirian, esto explica tus inusuales cualidades.- le mostro Hermione señalando una página del libro. En ella se ilustraba un mago con una varita en una mano y una llama enrollada en la otra. El pie de foto describía al mago como Piromago.

- ¿Piromago?- pregunto Eirian intrigado.

- Si, piromago. Una rama extinta de la magia. Sus practicantes eran tan poco comunes y la mayoría tan inexpertos que acabo por desaparecer. La piromagia consistía en la capacidad cuasi divina de controlar el fuego. Sus características más obvias son un aura caliente a su alrededor. Como la que tú emites. Luego están tus ojos. Unos ojos rojos son sinónimo de un gran control sobre el fuego eso cualquier mago te lo dirá pero los tuyos se volvieron opacos el día que atacaron el ministerio. Ese día tu poder alcanzo cotas astronómicas. Y la magia que has venido desarrollando desde que descubriste tus habilidades han estado fuertemente ligadas al fuego. No hay duda de que eres un piromago- explico Hermione-, y para asegurarnos aun más mira esta parte de aquí.- añadió pasando un par de páginas para enseñarle una parte subrayada.

- "Los piromago tienen tendencia a la disociación cognitiva o alteración de la personalidad sufriendo una división que pasara a formar dos entidades distintas. En otras palabras los piromagos son propensos a la doble personalidad" Y yo que creía que estaba como una manada de cabras y resulta que es de familia.- bromeo el rubio apoyándose en la silla tras la lectura.- En resumen que pertenezco a una serie de mago con dotes especiales para el fuego. Eso sirve para algo o solo te morías por buscar algo en los libros.

- No es solo eso. También tienes una habilidad inusual para curarte por eso no has muerto y dado la conexión que tenéis Luna tampoco ha muerto a pesar del trato que recibió de Malfoy.- Concluyo Hermione.

- ¿Pone alguna cosa más?- pregunto con creciente interés Luna.

- No- se apresuro a negar Hermione retirando el libro con nerviosismo. Eirian se percato enseguida y le arrebato el libro para examinarlo en profundidad. Tras unos minutos se lo devolvió a la castaña, blanco como la cera.

- ¿Qué ponía?- pregunto Luna con fingida indiferencia. Eirian no le respondió y tras un largo silencio fue Hermione la que decidió responder.

- El libro explica las consecuencias de las relaciones entre un piromago una maga normal.- comenzó Hermione- No es para nada peligroso para el cónyuge- se apresuro a añadir al ver la cara de Luna- pero si ocurre a menudo cosas extrañas a la descendencia. La más común es la interrupción del embarazo. El cuerpo considera al feto como un ataque debido a su elevada temperatura y decide abortarlo. En vuestro caso estoy seguro que no fue por eso pero se dan. Los otros van desde problemas de control, hasta perdida de magia hasta el caso de Eirian una inactividad mágica durante décadas. Pero si el niño nace sano lo común suele ser un crecimiento acelerado debido a su capacidad de curarse rápidamente. Esto concluye en una llegada a la adultez muy temprana aunque no habría que lamentarse por ello. Los magos siempre hemos sido mucho más longevos que los Muggles. Pero un niño piromago suele ser adulto en unos siete u ocho años.- explico Hermione.

- Así que aunque intentásemos tener más niños podrían morir antes de nacer o les privaría de una infancia digna. No lo entiendo yo era normal, quería formar una familia y luego aparecieron mis habilidades mágicas. Me destrozaron la mente y ahora que recupero la normalidad resulta que puede que no pueda formar esa familia- dijo Eirian conteniéndose. Luna que percibía claramente los sentimientos del rubio se puso a llorar incapaz de afrontar esa oleada de sentimientos de culpabilidad que asolaban a Eirian.

- Tu no tienes la culpa y aunque no podamos tener hijo siempre tendremos a Scorpius como hemos dicho antes- intento calmar Luna entre sollozos. Eirian la miro y simplemente la abrazo. No dijeron nada más en voz alta no les hacía falta. Al cabo de un rato en ese incomodo silencio Hermione y Victoire salieron sin hacer ruido de la cocina dejándolos solos.

Días más tarde Eirian daba vueltas en el interior de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place. Vio pasar decenas de habitaciones hasta que se detuvo bruscamente en un despacho amplio. Se arrastro por la sedosa alfombra cuyos extremos deshilachados se habían chamuscado por el paso del tiempo. Se levanto una vez fuera con algo de esfuerzo. Aun llevaba la escayola del hombro y le dificultaba parte del movimiento.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. La habitación en penumbra debido a la inminente noche se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral solo roto por los leves ronquidos de la multitud de cuadros que había colgados en cada rincón del despacho. Todos los directores de Hogwarts se mantenían dormitando sentados en sus butacas si prestar atención a la llegada del visitante.

Eirian miro el gran retrato que se encontraba colgado detrás de la mesa del director. Albus Dumbledore debía estar en algún otro de sus cuadros ya que el lienzo estaba vacío. El rubio paseo su mirada por todo el despacho. Miro por la ventana. A lo lejos vio el campo de Quiddicht. A pesar de la oscuridad se veían los postes para macar y las tribunas de los profesores.

Detrás de él se abrió la puerta y Minerva Mcgonagall entro en la sala. Se fijo en su invitado un segundo y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Eirian se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en una silla a petición de la directora.

- Buenos días, Señor Lovegood.- saludo la directora.

- Buenos días, Minerva.- respondió Eirian.- He llegado antes de tiempo pero no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa y al final Ron me animo a venir, por así decirlo.- dijo el rubio.

- Si, ya conozco los ánimos que suele dar el señor Weasley cuando se le molesta cuando duerme.- contesto con una media sonrisa.- Kingsley ya me conto su indisposición a ir a su indulto.

- Todo el mundo me habla de lo mismo, salvo Luna nadie parece entender que padezco fobia a las multitudes. Y no me apetece repetir experiencia de lo acontecido hace unas semanas.- comento malhumorado.

- Me malinterpreta. Solo quería comentar su parecido a Potter e incluso a Dumbledore. A ninguno les gusto nunca ese tipo de celebraciones multitudinaria.- le calmo Mcgonagall.- Pero si no quiere comentar nada más empecemos con lo que le ha traído aquí, dentro de una hora tengo clase con los de primer año. Como comprenderá ya no soy una jovencita y la tarea de director ocupa demasiado tiempo. Prefiero volcarme más en las clases. Pensé en Neville que ya es subdirector pero no le interesa y Albus- siguió señalando el retrato vacio con una mano- me propuso pedírselo a usted dado sus tremendas habilidades y todo lo que ha hecho en este año. Siento decirlo pero le recordé sus escarceos con los mortifagos pero por alguna razón que no quiso comentarme eso hizo que se fortaleciera su decisión.

- ¿Y el consejo escolar? Me imagino que tendrán algo que decir.

- Ya he hablado con ellos. Y al igual que la señorita Skeeter parece que salvarlos de los mortifagos cambio favorablemente su opinión.

- Entonces solo queda preguntar una cosa.

- ¿Y seria?

- ¿Cuándo empiezo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Mañana es el segundo partido de la temporada de Quiddicht. Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Podría asistir como primer acto oficial en el colegio.

- Será interesante ver un partido de Quiddicht por primera vez- indicó intrigado.

- Aunque si me permite opinar, diré que será un partido sumamente desigualado.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?- pregunto Eirian mirando el campo de juego desde su asiento.

- Se debe a que tiene usted encerrados a cuatro jugadores de Gryffindor.- expreso la directora de forma amenazante.

- Pretende con su tono que devuelva a sus alumnos para que gane Gryffindor.- inquirió maliciosamente Eirian.- Una directora no debería apoyar tanto a una sola casa.- Minerva enrojeció aunque Eirian no sabía muy bien si por vergüenza o por rabia.

- No son favoritismos, señor Lovegood simplemente busco la ecuanimidad.- se defendió Mcgonagall.

- Seguro- ironizo- Esta bien supongo que Ripper se excedió no creo que se atreva a atacar a los niños en el colegio. Esta tarde estarán de vuelta. Hermione se llevara una alegría no soporta que los niños pierdan clases. Y si se piensa bien serán los chicos los que más se alegren de volver.

- ¿Para ver a sus compañeros?

- Para alegarse de Hermione, en las dos semanas que llevan en casa han debido estudiar más que en todo el curso.- rectifico bonachón.

- La señorita Weasley siempre fue muy responsable con sus estudios.

- No me cabe duda. Por eso cuando se enfada me mira con malos modos. No le debe hacer gracia que no tenga ni el más ligero conocimiento mágico. Oficialmente hablando.

- Si le soy sincera, ya me hubiera gustado tener un estudiante como usted, aparte de Hermione por supuesto. Pero usted adquirió solo en unos meses el conocimiento de años. Muy aplicado si le doy mi opinión.

- De ahí que me den el puesto de director.- contesto halagado.

- Es una de las razones y dado la hora que es- dijo examinando un reloj de pared- deberíamos tramitar el traspaso de poderes- saco de uno de los cajones un papel y se lo tendió dándole una pluma- firma aquí.- Eirian obedeció y tras trazar la última línea el papel se ilumino y se enrollo así mismo.- Perfecto, pues ya es usted el Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ahora si me disculpa voy a llegar tarde a mi clase.- y dicho esto recogió el documento guardándoselo en la túnica y salió disparada rumbo a las escaleras dejando a Eirian completamente solo que se paseo por su nuevo despacho incapaz de tocar nada por si Mcgonagall aun no se había trasladado al suyo. Dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en el cómodo sillón. Cerró los ojos imaginándose su porvenir en ese puesto cuando una voz tras él le hablo.

- Bienvenido al colegio.- Eirian giro el cuello por encima del respaldo para ver a Albus Dumbledore sonriéndole mientras le examinaba por encima de sus gafas de medialuna. Entonces entendió lo que decía Harry sobre que parecía que te atravesase con rayos X.

- Gracias. Espero estar a la altura- dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba el director.

- De eso estoy seguro.


	12. Vacaciones en el lago

**Editado después de releer el capitulo. **

Eirian llevaba un par de semanas algo alicaído. Se presento al día siguiente de su nombramiento con Luna en el colegio. Ambos disfrutaron del partido, incluso el alumno que retrasmitía le ofreció a Luna el micrófono durante el principio del partido.

Luego resulto que se llevaba bien con Neville y que este le había contado las batallas de juventud y el chico solo quería saber cómo eran los partidos que retrasmitía Luna. Más de uno dejo de mirar el partido para saber quien estaba hablando incluidos los propios jugadores. James se dejo marcar por mirar atónito uno de los comentarios de Luna relatando la época de bebe del Guardián.

Aunque sus comentarios eran un arma de doble filo, no solo avergonzó a James sino que distrajo al equipo contrario que en vez de usar esa ventaja momentánea se dispusieron a burlarse de él. Parecía que el único atento al partido era el buscador de Slytherin que no apartaba la mirada de la buscadora contraria para malestar de su novio que se movía con la quaffle entre los cazadores y marcaba el sexto tanto para Gryffindor.

Al final a medio partido Mcgonagall le pidió a Luna que le devolviese el micrófono al comentarista que no había parado de reír en todo el partido. Eirian también se habría reído gustos pero cuando lo intento se quedo helado por la mirada que le lanzo la ex directora para que diera ejemplo.

Aunque exdirector no sería el termino correcto, por qué tal como descubrió Eirian tras el partido, un director no puede dejar su puesto en mitad del curso lectivo salvo extrema gravedad y dado que no era el caso, Eirian no sería director hasta el curso siguiente.

De ahí su actitud, aunque esa desilusión ocultaba otro sentimiento que trataba de enterrar a toda costa para que Luna no se diera cuenta, algo sumamente complicado con alguien como Luna.

El puesto de director significaba un tarea a jornada completa que no le dejaría demasiado tiempo libre para pensar. Por supuesto Mcgonagall le presento como el nuevo director a los estudiantes antes del partido pero al finalizar este, tras despedirse de Luna que iba a visitar a Hagrid para dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya iba derecho a su despacho cuando Mcgonagall le explico que aun no podía ocupar el puesto.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada y menos ahora que por primera vez en semanas estaba disfrutando. El tiempo era esplendido, e incluso hacía calor para la época del año. Los chicos estaban de vacaciones de primavera. Harry y Ron estaban de vacaciones obligatorias, después de pasarse tres días en el despacho del primero recabando toda la información financiera de Draco. Hermione y Ginny aprovecharon tambien para acoplar las suyas a la de los niños.

Bien sabia Merlín que lo que necesitaban era un tiempo para ellos. Harry alquilo una pequeña casita a orillas de un lago en el sur de Francia. Llegaron esa misma mañana, todos estaban excitadísimos con la experiencia. Rose encantada de volver a Francia después de sus maravillosas vacaciones con su tía Fleur.

Eirian y Luna no pudieron ir de luna de miel así que la chica decidió que esta sería su luna de miel. Se había presentado dos días antes de tiempo sin avisar a nadie para crear una casita exacta a la que habían alquilado justo al lado solo para ellos.

Cuando se aparecieron por medio de un traslador en la entrada y vieron justo al lado otra casa, todos pensaron que se habían equivocado en la dirección, hasta que Luna le conto su idea. Harry y Hermione examinaron impresionados la copia exacta, en todos los detalles. Una magia muy avanzada y muy compleja había recitado Hermione recordando el hechizo que había tenido que usar Luna.

El resto por su parte entraron dando tumbos en la casa para recobrar energías tras el viaje, todavía no se acostumbraban a la sensación de los trasladores. Ron fue derecho a la comida seguida de Rose que había heredado la voracidad de su padre que se contrastaba con los modales de su madre.

James, Lilly, Scorpius y Eirian fueron escogidos a la fuerza por Ginny para deshacer las maletas y ordenar la ropa y la comida. James y Lilly tenían experiencia en esto y no tardaron ni cinco minutos en desaparecer de la vista de su madre dejando a Scorpius y Eirian solos desempacando.

- Soy su tío, soy mayor que ellos, se puede saber cómo pueden escaquearse así y yo no puedo ni intentar acercarme a la puerta sin que Ginny me asesine con la mirada.- murmuro malhumorado Eirian sacándolas camisetas de Ron y pasándoselas a Scorpius que las doblaba y las guardaba en un cajón.

- Pues esto no es nada, deberías verlos en navidad. No sé cómo se las arreglan pero siempre llegan justo a tiempo para poner el ultimo adorno y mientras nos a tocado a Rose y a mi poner el resto que no eran pocos.- explico Scorpius meneando la cabeza.

- Esos dos han salido demasiado parecidos a Fred.- dijo Ginny que se les había acercado- Y con Harry de padre no es que sea muy estricto.

- Da igual podrían tener al padre menos estricto del planeta que contigo se equilibra- le susurro Eirian a Scorpius que reprimió una sonrisa.

- Deja de murmurar que solo queda una maleta y podremos ir al lago.- le corto Ginny lanzándole la ultima maleta, una pequeña bolsa de viaje de color rosa suave, cuando Eirian fue a mirar el nombre del propietario para ir a la habitación Scorpius se la quito y salió de la habitación.

- ¿No sería la suya?- pregunto Eirian desconcertado- ¿No era negra?

- Es la de Rose- respondió Ginny- Y ahora fuera que tengo que cambiarme.

- Esta es la habitación de Ron y Hermione.- le advirtió antes de que cerrase la puerta. Ginny al darse cuenta salió y se metió en la habitación de al lado. Hermione la saludo antes de que cerrase la puerta pero Ginny no la oyó. Hermione continúo como si nada hasta su cuarto.- Tu ropa está en la cómoda de la derecha y la de Ron en la izquierda.- explico Eirian. Hermione le dio las gracias y se metió cerrando la puerta. Eirian fue hasta el final del corredor hasta las escaleras, de refilón vio una puerta abierta, la maleta rosa estaba sin abrir encima de la cama. Debía ser la de Rose. Era difícil equivocarse con el cartel que había hecho poner Ron en la puerta de prohibida la entrada a Scorpius Malfoy después de las ocho. Por fortuna para el menor de los Weasley, Hermione no sabía nada al menos de momento.

Eirian se cruzo con Ron en su camino a la cocina, este iba dirección a las escaleras seguramente a su habitación. Eirian le detuvo un segundo.

- Si quieres disfrutar de las vacaciones, te sugiero que quites el letrero del cuarto de Rose o Hermione te echara una bronca del quince. No te preocupes yo vigilare a Scorpius.- dijo Eirian entre serio y divertido antes de volver a encaminarse a la cocina.

Ron le vio alegarse unos segundos mientras cavilaba sobre lo que le había dicho. Era innegable que Hermione se enfadaría y no convenía en su estado estaba a un mes de salir de cuentas. Subió las escaleras y fue a su dormitorio mientras lanzaba un hechizo al de Rose.

Intento abrir la puerta pero el pestillo estaba echado. Llamo suavemente a la puerta. No contestaron, volvió a insistir y esta vez oyó como se descorría el cerrojo. Abrió al mismo tiempo quela puerta del baño se cerraba de golpe.

Ron empezó a preocuparse, tal vez no fue buena idea traer a Hermione en traslador, a lo mejor tendría que haberla traído de la forma Muggle. Esta vez no llamo simplemente lanzo un hechizo a la puerta para abrirla, sin tener en cuenta que se había casado con la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, la perta no cedió, se quedo bloqueada por un hechizo muy potente que ni siquiera Ron con sus conocimientos de auror fue capaz de romper.

- Hermione abre la puerta ahora mismo.- ordeno Ron intentando que su voz sonase neutra a pesar de que esta aterrado, no era un comportamiento normal en Hermione encerrarse. A menos que… No no podía ser eso o quizá sí, la única vez que se comporto igual sin contar los años de Hogwarts fue…- Hermione esto no será porque no quieres salir en bañador.

- No es un bañador es un bikini y me queda horrible.- se escucho entre sollozos la voz de Hermione.

- Por Merlín Hermione no me asustes así, creía que era algo grave- dijo Ron infinitamente más tranquilo.

- Si que es grave ladrillo con patas, estoy como una foca quien me va a mirar ahora tal como estoy.- le espeto furiosa Hermione.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto cuando tuviste a Rose, creía que había quedado claro, estas perfecta de cualquier forma ya sea embarazada, delgada, gorda, sin maquillar, con el pelo enmarañado o arreglada para una fiesta. Siempre serás la mujer más guapa del mundo.

- Tú no eres objetivo.

- Y que quieres que te traiga a un cienfitio para que te dija lo que yo a sé. Que no sea objetivo no significa que lo que diga sea menos cierto, Hermie. Nunca existirá nadie como tú, simplemente eres perfecta, ahora sal que quiero verte con ese bikini.- Ron espero ansioso que sus palabras hubieran surtido efecto. Entonces oyó como se descorría el pestillo y la puerta se abría.

- Es científico- le corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa a pesar que aun quedaban lagrimas rebeldes surcando sus mejillas. Ron la abrazo con cuidado un segundo para después alejarse un poco y admirar a su esposa. Llevaba un bikini negro con el elástico blanco. Su vientre abultado por el embarazo no la hacía menos atractiva sino que le aportaba la sensación de querer protegerla a cualquier precio, aumentaba su belleza natural a ojos de Ron que no dudo en volver a abrazarla esta vez plantándole un beso en los labios sucedido por pequeños y cortos besos alrededor del rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas.

- Lávate un poco y vamos a disfrutar del día.- le dijo Ron mientras alejaba los brazos de la cintura de la chica. Hermione volvió al baño pero esta vez no cerró la puerta. Se lavo la cara un poco para enjuagarse las lágrimas restantes que Ron no había quitado.

- Ponte el bañador Ron o no te dejare bañarte- le advirtió Hermione mientras cerraba el grifo al salir se encontró a Ron con su bañador ya puesto que contrastaba con el de ella, blanco y con el elástico negro aparte de los dibujos tribales en color rojo intenso que tanto le gustaron a Ron. Hermione no pudo mirar de arriba abajo a su marido, llevaban casi veinte años casados, ya estaban cerca de los cuarenta y aun tenia un cuerpo envidiable, el trabajo de auror había hecho maravillas, de ser un chico larguirucho y delgado paso a ser alto y con unos músculos que ya quisieran muchos, su pecho estaba cincelado y era más fuerte que el mármol cuanta veces había dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre él para relajarse con el pulso de su corazón. Tuvo el impulso de engancharse a su brazo y pasarle la mano por su pelo pelirrojo y no se contuvo, paso varias veces la mano por el sedoso cabello. Descubrió varias canas mientras lo observaba pero le daba un aspecto maduro así que en vez de ocultarlas, las sacó a la luz.- Ya no somos unos jovencitos pero por ti el tiempo no pasa.

- En cambio tu eres como un buen vino, has mejorado con la edad.- le susurro al oído mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

- ¿Quieres decir que antes no era tan guapa?- le reto Hermione.

- No voy a entrar en ese juego Hermi.

- Con lo mono que te pones cuando lo haces.- rezongo Ginny detrás de ellos. Llevaba un bikini rojo y una toalla alrededor de la cintura a modo de falda.

A unos metros de allí los chicos ya estaban en el agua jugando con una pelota de playa. Harry jugaba con Lilly contra James y Rose por lo que el partido estaba seriamente desigualado a favor de Rose y James.

Scorpius estaba en la orilla observando con atención el juego. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía un fantasma a punto de desaparecer. Eirian se pregunto si seria hereditario aunque él era más blanco de lo habitual tenía un ligero moreno, tal vez se deba a la falta de luz. Unos días por aquí y parecerá un niño más.

Eirian puso su hamaca justo en la orilla al lado de Scorpius y se sentó dejando el libro y la botella de refresco que llevaba en la arena. No podía bañarse debido a la escayola que aun llevaba en el hombro pero no iba a dejar de disfrutar del agua y el sol. Llevaba un bañador negro y azul deportivo y una camiseta para tapar la escayola pero se la quito para que le diera el sol.

- No te vas a bañar- le pregunto al muchacho una vez se acomodo en la tumbona.

- No las vistas son excelentes desde aquí- contesto sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso aun más blanco si es que eso era posible lo que causo un ataque de risa a Eirian. Vio como Scorpius no apartaba la mirada de Rose que llevaba un bikini rosa chicle. Lo había comprado Ron así que llevaba mucha más tela que el de las demás y el color la infantilizaba pero haber quien era el valiente que se lo decía.

- Si las vistas son mejores desde aquí arriba.- continuo Eirian, Scorpius le miro y vio como pasaba de mirar a Rose a mirar a Luna que llevaba un estrambótico bañador, plateado con una tela semitransparente que le caía por la espalda como si fuera una túnica, además de que parecía hecho con escamas brillantes como el nácar. Para completar el conjunto el collar que le había hecho Eirian con ayuda del padre de Luna. Un collar de corchos de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla parecido al que llevaba en el colegio pero con un adorno extra un reproducción de un cuerno de Snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Por supuesto este solo era de madera tallada y no explotaría como el que tuvo su padre años atrás.

- ¿De qué se ha vestido la tía Luna?- pregunto Scorpius que tras esos primeros mese ya empezaba a llamarlos tíos. Eirian dudo si sería recomendable decírselo, no era muy apropiado aunque tampoco es que fuera un crio ya tenía quince años pronto seria mayor de edad.

- Según lo que me conto Luna, es el traje ceremonial de las sirenas antes de la plenitud sexual es decir que al llevar esa vestimenta tan llamativa alertan a los tritones de que ya se pueden reproducir, ya sabes que las sirenas se confeccionan su ropa con los materiales que encuentran como algas y de vez en cuando algún calamar, pero este traje es especial se confecciona con una especie de pez muy rara con propiedades curativas infinitamente superiores a la sangre de unicornio por eso prácticamente a desaparecido y las sirenas pasan el vestido de madre a hija, el que lleva luna está hecho con escamas de dragón ártico es lo más parecido. – explico mientras le enseñaba las ilustraciones del libro que llevaba, el primer libro que publico Luna, sobre la sociedad de los tritones y las sirenas.

- ¿Y no te preocupa que la vea algún tritón?- pregunto Scorpius tras escuchar la historia.

- ¿Preocupar? ¿Por qué me iba yo a preocupar?- dijo Eirian pero se quedo callado en decimas de segundos sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando llega a la conclusión a la que había llegado Scorpius.- ¡LUNA! Espera un segundo…- se alejo gritando dejando a Scorpius riendo de la reacción de su tío. La pareja hablo durante unos minutos y Eirian volvió a su asiento.- Te habrás divertido de lo lindo- gruño malhumorado.

- Pues si es la primera vez que no soy yo el que recibe las bromas de pareja.

- No te quejes, Ginny me conto como trataban a Harry cuando salía con ella. Tú solo te enfrentas a Ron.- dijo Eirian.

- Si pero no es precisamente que sea agradable.- dijo Scorpius recordando su primera visita a casa de los Weasley.

- ¿No te bañas Scorpius?- pregunto la voz de Hermione detrás de ellos. Al instante Scorpius decía "si, si ahora mismo"y se lanzaba al agua y nadaba junto a Rose.- ¿Y esa velocidad?- se extraño la castaña poniéndose a la altura de Eirian poniendo su propia tumbona.

- Supongo que ha creído que venias con Ron. Y como ha estado observando con bastante detenimiento a Rose bueno, digamos que se ha asustado.- conjeturó Eirian mientras volvía a mirar a Luna que caminaba por la orilla rumbo a una roca que se adentraba en la laguna. Al notar que estaba siendo observada se dio la vuelta y busco con la mirada lo que esperaba hallar, la cálida mirada gris de Eirian que le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió su camino. Lo que no vio fue como se le ensombreció el rostro al rubio y como este sintió una punzada de tristeza aplastante cuando vio el firme abdomen de la chica. Luna no vio eso pero Hermione si se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué tal lleváis lo del bebe?- se aventuro a preguntar.

- Bien, hablamos sobre ello, lo iremos superando y tenemos a Scorpius.

- No es lo mismo. La otra noche te vi en el jardín de la madriguera y entre trago y trago a una botella que dudo que fuera jugo de calabaza, le dabas de patadas a los gnomos del jardín, estabas llorando, incluso te desmayaste tuve que meterte en tu cuarto. Menos mal que Luna no estaba.- le conto Hermione a un acongojado Eirian.- No te dije nada porque recuerdo como se puso Ron después de la guerra con lo de Fred pero deberías hablar con Luna, seguro que ella también lo pasa mal pero se hace la fuerte por ti.

- ¿Qué derecho tenia Draco a arrebatarle la vida a alguien que ni ha nacido?- pregunto Eirian ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Cuando te conocí me dijiste que era inherente a la humanidad la crueldad. Tú mismo has demostrado que no es cierto pero eso no significa que no haya gente a la que le gusta la maldad, que solo quieren ver arder el mundo.- intento consolar Hermione.

- Cada noche me despierto con el llanto de un bebe que no está ahí. Estoy seguro que Luna lo nota pero no me atrevo a preguntarle.

- Tienes que hablar con ella, y esta vez más a fondo. Sé por experiencia que el dolor no desaparece pero se hace soportable sobre todo si se comparte con la persona amada.

- Tendré que acerté caso, por algo eres la más inteligente que ha habido en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.- dijo Eirian enjuagándose el rostro con la camiseta que tenia tirada en el suelo.- Ahora porque no disfrutamos de este magnífico día.- esta vez estaba sonriendo. - ¿Y Ron?

- Pues Ron esta…- empezó Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente de vergüenza.

- ¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! ¡VEN AHRA MISMO Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!- gritaba Ron desde la puerta de la cocina a una Ginny que echaba humo. Todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se centraron en los hermanos. Harry se froto los ojos sabiendo muy bien a que venía esa discusión.- Te parece decente ir por ahí semidesnuda.

- No estoy desnuda idiota es un tanga. Y a Harry que es a quien le tiene que importar le encanta.- le espeto Ginny sin darse la vuelta rumbo al agua.

- Con que la culpa es de ese pervertido, ven aquí Harry Potter vamos a tener que recordarte la charla que tuvimos.- la voz amenazadora de Ron hizo que Harry empezase a sudar y se puso detrás de Ginny como si fuera un escudo. En ese momento tanto Eirian como Luna empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.- ¿Y a vosotros que os pasa?

- No es evidente, Harry se enfrento a un basilisco, a Voldemort y a vete a tú saber cuánto más y le da miedo un pelirrojo enfurruñado.- explicaron a la vez la pareja. Provocando la risa de todos incluido Ron.

- Venga Ron tu Hermana ya no es una niña déjales disfrutar de lo que les queda antes de ser abuelos- intervino Hermione.

- ¿Abuelos?- se extrañaron Harry y Ginny.

- No os acordáis de Ted y Victoire.- respondió Hermione.

- De lo que me acuerdo es de la cara que puso Bill cuando le dijeron que su pequeña estaba embarazada y se había casado a escondidas con Ted.- dijo Harry, Bill prácticamente se lanzo a por Ted, fue uno de los momentos en los que se entrevió la parte de lobo de los dos. Ted no se quedo atrás y el rugido que dio fue de escándalo. Se oyó en toda la casa.

- Bueno pues está claro, como Ted es el ahijado de Harry, en cierto término serás abuelo.- explico Hermione como si fuera obvio.

- NO nos pegues esos sustos Hermione, ya creía que James había hecho alguna estupidez.- dijo alivia Ginny.

- Oye- exclamo airado James.

- No te preocupes James, no lo piensa en serio, eres igual de lento que tu padre en ese aspecto.- dijo Ron que recibió un balonazo en la cara de parte de Harry.

- Así que lento pues te lleve un año de ventaja.- espeto Harry pero con una sonrisa.

- Dejar de pelear, que ejemplo les estáis dando a los chicos- los aplaco Eirian con una simple mirada.

Nadie volvió a discutir en el resto del día.

Luna se puso a bucear por el lago utilizando el hechizo casco burbuja. Harry y Ginny se tiraban agua mutuamente. Scorpius sustituyo a Harry pero esta vez haciendo equipo con Rose lo que equilibraba fuerzas. Ron se quedo dormido en la arena con los pies metidos en el agua.

Hermione y Eirian por su parte discutían sobre los últimos libros que habían leído sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Sabes no tienes que quedarte a hacerme compañía, date un baño. – dijo de repente Eirian tras terminar de explicarle el argumento de Pantano de Sangre.

- No te preocupes además que iba a hacer en el agua, mi marido se ha convertido en un ancla de ese sueño no habrá quien lo saque.- contesto Hermione mientras miraba con ternura el cuerpo de Ron.

- Nadar es divertido, no sabes lo espectacular que son los fondos de estos lagos.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- No de primera mano pero ahora mismo Luna está pasando debajo de un banco de celacantos, ¿Ese bicho no es marino?

- Se adapta a ambos ambientes. ¿Puedes ver lo que ella ve?

- Si nos concentramos si, ella tiene que querer que yo lo vea y yo tengo que querer verlo, es complicado de explicar. Estúpida escayola.

- Porque no la impermeabilizas.- le sugirió la castaña. Eirian le miro entre sorprendido y enojado.

- Y eso no se te podría haber ocurrido antes.- le recrimino con una mueca burlona. Saco la varita del bañador y fue a realizar el hechizo pero se paró a mitad de camino.- Yo no sé hacer eso. Te importa.- le pidió entregándole la varita. Ella la tomo y con un suave balance una luz roja ilumino la escayola. Eirian nada más notar que el hechizo había terminado recogió la varita y se lanzo al agua donde Luna había aparecido sonriente. Ambos se sumergieron en el agua y no se les volvió a ver en toda la tarde.

Ya al anochecer Harry y Ron habían organizado un festival fuegos artificiales cortesía de sortilegios Weasley. Las figuras incorpóreas deslumbraron a los espectadores con sus colores cambiantes y formas flotantes. Los dragones ascendían rápidamente para caer en picado y estrellarse en el lago provocando que su cuerpo incandescente se transformase en el de cientos de Hadas que revoloteaban de forma juguetona entre los chicos.

El espectáculo pirotécnico finalizo con una gran explosión dorada que se inicio en el centro del lago y se extendió por toda su longitud formando olas luminosas.

- George ha mejorado el diseño original- alabo Ginny mientras veía como las ultimas olas llegaban a la orilla.

- ¿Quién es el tonto que ha incendiado el bosque?- se quejo una voz. Todos miraron en esa dirección y vieron aparecer a Eirian y Luna, ambos estaban empapados. Luna estaba risueña, en cambio Eirian no paraba de frotarse la cabeza y gruñir. Al llegar a la altura del grupo se apreciaban pequeñas volutas de humo salir de la coronilla del rubio.- No contestáis. Casi me dejáis calvo. La próxima vez avisar o mejor aun esperaros a que salgan todos del agua.- espeto y entro en la casa maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Pero no se supone que es inmune al fuego.- pregunto contrariado Ron.

- No está enfadado de verdad.- aclaro Luna acercándose a Ginny y Hermione.- Si lo estuviera no quiero ni pensar que habría pasado.- concluyo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Me lo imagino.

- Pero en algo tiene razón podrías haber esperado un poco más a que saliéramos.

- Los chicos no querían esperar más, nos han hecho un espectáculo y habéis tardado tanto…

- ¿Un espectáculo? Vamos a verlo.- exclamo entusiasmada Luna olvidándose de la conversación.

- Lo siento Luna el espectáculo era ese. – Explicó Ginny señalando las últimas chispas que flotaban en el aire.

- Lastima. Bueno ya habrá otra ocasión de verlo. – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos a dormir. – intervino Eirian agarrando a su esposa por la espalda. Esta rio ante el repentino movimiento de su marido.

- ¿Y qué tal si montamos nuestro propio espectáculo? – Le preguntó Luna susurrándole a la oreja. Eirian no respondió solo la tomó en brazos haciendo malabares para no romperse la escayola que llevaba.

- Nos vemos mañana chicos. – Gritó Eirian a modo de despedida mientras entraba a la casa con Luna en brazos.


	13. Charla de medianoche

Un pasillo oscuro se extendía ante él. Las paredes se encogían en la distancia hasta desaparecer sin llegar a finalizar nunca. Eirian llevaba toda una eternidad atrapado en ese pasillo sin fin aparente.

Corría sin parar buscando algo que no encontraba. Una voz aguda, sin ningún tipo de armonía gritaba sin parar, la voz de una niña, el llanto de un bebe que pide la atención que se merece.

Eirian miraba a ambos lados, la pared de un blanco soso, sin ninguna floritura ni adorno no se veía interrumpido nunca, ni una puerta, ni una ventana, nada. El chillido subió una octava. Apretó el paso.

A su espalda el corredor se desvanecía, el lugar que un instante antes mantenía el pie del hombre, ya no era más que una parte de la inmensidad negra en la que se iba convirtiendo aquel pasillo fantasmal.

Parecía estar siendo devorado por un monstruo con un hambre insaciable. Eirian hacía mucho que no se atrevía a mirar para atrás, temiendo encontrarse con la mirada asesina que se le clavaba en la espalda.

Ahora mismo no tenía otro objetivo que encontrar el origen de aquel lastimoso chillido. Siguió corriendo, a pesar de estar destrozado, a pesar de que los pulmones no dejaban de arderle, a pesar de que cada bocanada de aire era como tragar clavos ardientes, a pesar que adelantar una pierna era tratar de levantar un millar de soles.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí atrapado, solo recordaba estar corriendo sin parar, ya no gritaba en busca de ayuda o llamando a su mujer. Había sido inútil, no obtuvo nunca respuesta a excepción de un avance mayor por parte de aquella vorágine de tinieblas.

Entonces a lo lejos vio un reflejo marrón, era una puerta, saco fuerzas de la flaqueza y con un último esfuerzo llego ante la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Le quedaban solo unos metros de pasillo en los que cobijarse y no dejaban de mermar.

Intento forzarla una y otra vez, lanzo un hechizo pero simplemente reboto, sus poderes ígneos no funcionaban, la magia no servía. Golpeo con el hombro la madera maciza. No cedió, volvió a intentarlo, la hoja se estremeció, otro intento y se oyó claramente el crujido, solo le restaba un intento antes de caer. Utilizo lo poco de pasillo que quedaba para la carrerilla.

Las bisagras arrancaron los tornillos de la pared y cedió por fin. Eirian cayó de cara con la puerta. Estaba al otro lado. Observo su alrededor y perdió de golpe el rojo de sobreesfuerzo del rostro. No había absolutamente nada al otro lado.

Se encontraba cayendo en medio de la oscuridad. O al menos esa sensación tenía. El llanto se alegaba rápidamente de él. Ya apenas se escuchaba. No podía parar, no era capaz de hacer nada por detener aquel lóbrego infierno.

Caía sin parar, sin obstáculo, podía ir a un kilometro por hora o a un millón, no tenía nada con lo que orientarse, bien podría cerrar los ojos que vería lo mismo.

Y despertó.

Eirian estaba en su cama erguido totalmente, con la respiración agitada, notaba las sabanas empapadas y como un sudor helador le bajaba por la espalda. Había vuelto el mismo sueño, ese sueño que no paraba de repetirse.

Llego a tal grado que acabo por consultar infinidad de libros de sueños para saber su significado o más bien para confirmarlo ya que se le hizo bastante evidente que quería decir aquel sueño.

No le gustaba lo más mínimo aquella sensación de vacío en el estomago, ni ser incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin ver aquel pasillo y oir aquel lamento. Tenía que hacer lo que le había dicho Hermione, tenía que hablar de ello con Luna.

No podía continuar así, tenía que desahogarse, además si no era sincero acabaría por darse cuenta. Su conexión lo haría inevitable con el tiempo. Por mucho que se esforzase por ocultárselo llevando aquellas imágenes a lo más recóndito de su mente y no pensando en ello, no podría seguir así eternamente.

Se apoyo en las rodillas y miro de reojo a su esposa. Luna estaba completamente dormida, con esa cara soñadora de niña pequeña que no ha roto en su vida un plato. Su melena dorada se desperdigaba por la almohada. Sintió la necesidad de tocar aquel pelo tan brillante.

Enrollo sus dedos entorno a esas hebras de oro. Su suave tacto era inconfundible, parecía seda, era como si hubieran hilado las nubes. Luna se removió en la duermevela, Eirian se detuvo esperando que volviera a dormirse pero esos ojos azul grisáceo que tanto amaban le estaban mirando fijamente con su curiosidad habitual.

- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.- se disculpo el rubio.

- ¿Has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla?- pregunto Luna para asombro de Eirian que la miro de hito en hito sin explicarse como lo sabia.- Soy muy observadora- confirmo a la pregunta no realizada.

- Eres increíble.- aseguro Eirian con una sonrisa ladeada que pronto desapareció al recordar de que estaban hablando.- Si, la misma de todas las noches. Me imagino que no se ocultar muy bien los secretos.

- Eso suele ser una ventaja. A no ser que seas del ministerio. Esperaba que me hablases de ellas mucho antes, al final tuve que recurrir a Hermione para que te diera un empujoncito.- dijo Luna enderezándose en la cama y apoyándose en el dosel. Una vez se acomodo tiro de Eirian para tenerlo en la misma posición.

- Tendría que haberlo imaginado.- suspiro apoyándose en el regazo de Luna, ella empezó a tocarle el pelo con la misma ternura que él había mostrado antes. - ¿Cómo te las apañas tú?

- Centrándome en lo que me hace feliz y aun esta a mi alcance.

- Eso no creo que valga conmigo, te quiero más que a nadie pero ni tú puedes alegar esos sueños cuando estoy durmiendo.

- Te has esmerado tanto en no querer que yo lo descubriera que impediste que lo único que podía ayudarte lo hiciera.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Yo. Recuérdalo, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Me mantendré a tu lado aun en tus sueños. Puede que no tengas fuerzas tu solo para retar a tus demonios pero por algo conectamos nuestras mentes y si no es para ayudarnos, ya me dirás para que es.

- Olvide lo inteligente que eres.

- La próxima vez te echare una buena bronca por hacerlo.- ante ese comentario Eirian soltó una carcajada.- Ahora relájate, antes de dormirte debes destruir todas las barreras que has ido levantando entorno a tu subconsciente.

- Lo intentare.- contesto cerrando los ojos con una expresión de pura concentración.

- L o haces mal, déjame a lo mejor yo logro relajarte.- dijo Luna dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y masajeándole el cuello, a medida que pasaba el tiempo esos besos iban cambiando de personalidad, como si pensasen por sí mismos, convirtiéndose en pequeños mordiscos de excitación mientras el masaje había descendido hasta el vientre.

- Luna, no es que no me guste pero esto no me ayuda precisamente a relajarme.- la amonesto el rubio haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no dejar continuar a su mujer.

- Lo siento, no sé lo que me ha pasado- se disculpo picaronamente. Volvió a masajearle lentamente los hombros aliviando la tensión de los músculos. La respiración de Eirian comenzó a hacerse regular, mantenía los ojos cerrados y al cabo de quince minutos estaba completamente dormido.

- Buenas noches.- le susurro al oído Luna besándole la frente y echándose en la cama de la forma que pudo para evitar despertar a Eirian que aun dormía en sus rodillas.

Eirian volvía a estar en ese pasillo infernal, pero algo era diferente, era luminoso, cargado de fotografías, de recuerdos que en gran parte no le pertenecían. Eran recuerdos de Luna, veía a la joven Ravenclaw con quince años y un gorro en forma de león apoyando con todas sus fuerzas a un equipo de Quiddicht.

Otra estaba realizando un patronus con soltura con un jovencísimo Harry Potter detrás admirando el trabajo de la chica.

Paseando por una playa con una casita de dos plantas al fondo y una pequeña ondulación de flores blancas con un montículo de piedras blancas al frente, se leía con dificultad el nombre de alguien, debía ser una tumba. Recordó las historias que solía contarle Luna sobre sus años en el colegio. Era la tumba de Dobby, aquel elfo siempre tendría el agradecimiento de Eirian aunque jamás llego a conocerlo, él había salvado a la única persona que verdaderamente le había querido tal y como era.

Los recuerdos se perdían por ambos extremos del pasillo. Y este no se evaporaba, no le perseguía un monstruo gigantesco de oscuridad, no oía el llanto de un bebe, nada. Se paseo por aquella inmensidad, sonriendo a cada rato de las imágenes mostradas en aquellos cuadros vivientes. Sé apreciaban diferencias entre ellos. Los más gratos para Luna estaban enmarcados en oro bruñido con dibujos grabados en su superficie, unicornios, threstal, alguno de sus muchos animales imaginarios. No cabía en si del gozo que sintió cuando vio que su boda se encontraba enmarcada con ese marco tan labrado, a la altura de sus aventuras de niña, y de sus primeros amigos.

Entonces de repente las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, perdían nitidez, pero no desaparecían seguían hay indescifrables como si les hubieran echado disolvente. Por alguna razón Eirian supo que Luna se había despertado, y de manera brusca sino el cambio habría sido menos forzado.

No le supuso ningún esfuerzo volver a su dormitorio. Justo en el momento en el que habrio los ojos oyó nítidamente una arcada en el baño, seguida de un chapoteo hueco. Le sucedió otra arcada y otro chapoteo. Luna estaba vomitando.


	14. Buenas Nuevas

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme a estos cambios- resoplo Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se apoyo en la pared del pequeño baño mientras Eirian le recogía el pelo en un moño para evitar que se manchase.

- Para eso estoy aquí para hacértelas más llevadera.- sonrió el rubio sin acabar de creerse que toda esa pesadilla hubiese acabado.

- Ya que has sido el causante, es lo mínimo- bromeo Luna conteniendo una nueva arcada.

- No sé que decirte creo que tú también estabas presente y ayudaste mucho en el proceso.- contesto Eirian de forma picara haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, no acostumbraban a hacer ese tipo de juegos.- Creo que he visto a tu madre- dijo intentando cambiar de tema algo incomodo.- Era una mujer muy guapa se parece mucho a ti.

- Querrás decir que yo me parezco a ella- corrigió divertida- ¿La has visto en alguno de mis recuerdos?

- Si, estaba sola al principio la confundí contigo.

- Mi padre siempre me lo dice. Cuando era pequeña decía que era como una copia en miniatura.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando te ponías una cabeza de león para animar a Harry?

- También lo has visto, es cierto, eso no te lo conté. A Harry creo que le hizo gracia. Ay hace tanto tiempo de eso. Pero te sorprenderás que recuerdo mejor ese partido que lo que ocurrió en el ministerio.

- Puede que sorprenda a los periodistas, pero es algo normal los recuerdos felices tienden a arraigar mejor en el cerebro que los malos. Se han anclado.- explico Eirian mientras Luna le escuchaba con suma atención.

- Cuando hablas de esa forma te veo como una versión joven de Dumbledore.- dijo Luna mientras con una floritura de varita le ponía una barba blanca que le llegaba a la cintura.

- Muy gracioso- murmuro Eirian examinándola.- Un trabajo increíble.- halago a la mujer.

- Tuve un buen maestro.- concedió Luna y le quito la barba de un plumazo.- Creo que ya puedo volver a la cama, ya estoy mejor.- Eirian la ayudo a levantarse pero en vez de llevarla a la puerta la llevo al lavabo.

- Antes de ir a dormir cepíllate los dientes o mañana te levantaras de mal humor por el sabor que te habrá dejado.

- Está bien- refunfuño Luna al tiempo que tomaba su cepillo y el dentífrico del armario.- Como te acordaste de él. Si lo escondí para no tener que traerlo.

- La próxima vez no lo escondas entre la ropa sucia sabiendo que soy yo el que hace la colada.- replico jocoso instándola a que echase más dentífrico.

- Eres un mal marido obligar a tu esposa a cepillarse los dientes.- se quejo en un último intento sin mayores resultados, acabo lavándose los dientes de forma exhaustiva.

- ¿A que ahora ya te encuentras mucho más fresca?

- No, me sigo encontrando igual de recatada que de costumbre.- bromeo antes de irse a la cama seguida de cerca por Eirian.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, princesita.

Mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente Hermione bajaba hasta el pequeño salón donde habían colocado una librería exclusivamente para ella y Eirian. Tomo uno de sus libros favoritos, Historia de Hogwarts, y se sentó en una butaca a leerlo.

No podía dormir, su futuro hijo había decidido que ese momento era el idóneo para ponerse a practicar fútbol sala. Hacia una hora había empezado a dar patadas y aun no había parado. En comparación Rose había sido una niña modelo, en todo el embarazo no dio ni una patada y se movía muy poco.

Ginny bromeaba con la idea de que era sin duda alguna hija de su hermano, se pasaba el día durmiendo a pierna suelta. Y no cambio mucho al nacer, hay se confirmo la afirmación de Ginny, durante el primer año, dormía y comía. Y casi con la misma frecuencia se ponía a gatear en busca de su madre y se pasaba las horas muertas escuchándola contar cuentos.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco cuando se entero que la niña ya tenía libro favorito, y como no era Historia de Hogwarts, aun no sabía ni andar y ya no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de separarla de ese libro. La primera señal de los genes Granger, pero la parte Weasley no se quedo parada, Rose aprendió a volar en escoba casi ante de aprender a andar.

Fue la primera pelea seria que tuvieron Ron y Hermione desde que empezaron a salir juntos. Hermione no pudo creer lo que veía, su pequeña de apenas unos meses sobrevolando como una centella el salón en su pequeña escoba de juguete. Harry tampoco se libro, él había sido quien se la había comprado.

Al final lograron calmarla aludiendo a que Harry tuvo una con la misma edad y no le pasó nada. Ante eso no pudo replicar pero se mantuvo enfurruñada el resto del mes hasta que Ron le hizo una cena romántica en casa. La primera desde hacia un año y medio.

La castaña sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos. Parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo por ellos. Seguían siendo como dos adolescentes enamorados y primerizos. Cuando se besaban era como si fuera la primera y la última vez. Meneo la cabeza sonriendo con añoranza y volvió a su lectura, pero no había leído ni dos líneas seguidas antes de una nueva interrupción, esta vez a manos de Ron que le tapo los ojos y le susurro al oído:

-¿Qué haces levantada?

- Tu hijo se ha propuesto salir sabiendo Kung-Fu- contesto, Ron frunció el ceño intentando buscar un significado a esa palabra. Hermione le miro divertida hasta que se apiado de él.- Es una cosa Muggle ¿recuerdas la película del panda a la que llevamos a Rose y James cuando eran pequeños?

- Es verdad, ya recuerdo. Pero nuestro hijo será un jugador profesional de Quidditch no de Kung-Fu.

- ¿No tienes bastante con Rose que quieres otro fanático del Quidditch?

- Rose es demasiado inteligente para eso, ella hará cosas tan importantes como las que hace su madre.- contesto muy seguro con su voz característica de padre orgulloso.

- Esta demasiado unida a Luna, creo que optara por algo mas cercano al estudio de criaturas mágicas, al igual que Scorpius, parece tener debilidad por los animales, ¿Por qué crees que Hagrid lo tiene en tal alta estima? Debe ser de los pocos que de verdad disfrutan con sus clases sin temer perder algún miembro. A veces pienso que tiene más en común con su tío que con su padre.

- ¿Le hiciste la prueba?- pregunto de repente muy serio.

- Si, no te preocupes salio negativa, no tenemos otro piromago entre manos. Es un mago normal y corriente si es que se nos puede calificar de normales alguna vez- concluyo sonriendo de medio lado.

- Tú no lo eres, estoy convencido que eres un ángel y que algún día llamaran a la puerta pidiéndote que vuelvas al cielo.- dijo meloso mientras acercaba una butaca y se sentaba a su lado.

- Que acaramelado te pones cuando quieres. ¡Uff! Otra patada. ¡Que nochecita me esta dando!

Por encima de la pareja, Scorpius emulaba a su suegra leyendo un libro para combatir el insomnio, en este caso causado por una sensación incomoda en la boca del estomago como si tuviera un exceso de energía, había probado a hacer ejercicio pero esa casa hacia demasiado ruido.

Oyó un repiqueteo en la ventana y antes de volverse ya esta abierta y Rose estaba entrando por ella. Antes de que Scorpius pudiera reaccionar, su novia ya estaba sentada en la cama lanzándole su sonrisa Weasley.

- Si te encuentra tú padre aquí, ni siquiera Eirian será capaz de evitar que me despedace. – dijo a forma de saludo, aunque realmente no estuviera asustado. Dejo el libro a un lado y se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama.

- Soy muy exagerados, mi padre no es tan malo, es muy dulce y considerado.

- Si que lo es pero solo contigo y con la señora Weasley.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que la llames Hermione? A Luna y Eirian los llamas por sus nombres y son tus tíos.

- Si pero es que no lo parecen son muy…

- ¿Joviales? Eso es cosa de Luna, es única para convertir a todos a su alrededor en personas más jóvenes de lo que son. Mi madre aprendió mucho de ella, sobretodo a no ser tan cuadriculada como decía mi padre.

- No deberías hablar a si de tus padres- la amonesto Scorpius.

- Scorp, por favor, pasaste demasiado tiempo con los Malfoy, no he dicho algo tan malo.- Se quejo Rose pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error- Lo siento, no quería…

- No tiene importancia, tengo que acostumbrarme a que mi madre ya no esta.- dijo compungido.- ¿Por qué estas despierta y en mi cuarto?

-¿Acaso te disgusta mi presencia?- acuso amenazadora.

- Yo no he dicho eso- contesto tranquilamente.

- No podía dormir, estoy como si pudiera escalar una montaña a la pata coja.

- Se a lo que te refieres a mi me pasa lo mismo. Me he ido a dormir y no podía parar de moverme y dar vueltas, es como si hubiese tomado diez litros de café.

- A mi se me ocurre una manera de consumir esas energía- sugirió levantando una ceja sugerentemente.

- El día que quiera suicidarme me tirare desde un puente, prefiero no jugármela con tu padre en la casa.- bromeo Scorpius dándole un beso en la frente.

- Algún día te contare como fue la primera cena de mis padres con mis abuelos. Mi madre me contó que mi padre estaba más asustado ese día que durante toda la guerra.- comento Rose recordando las fotos que le hicieron a la joven pareja. Ron estaba tan rojo que se confundía con la pared que tenia ese mismo tono.

- Tu abuelo tampoco es que sea muy comprensivo. ¿Recuerdas que por poco me taladra la boca?

- Eres un exagerado, te estaba limpiando los dientes y arreglándote una caries muy fea.

- Eso se soluciona con magia.

- Entonces ¿Por qué le dejaste hacerlo si era tan fácil con un simple hechizo?

- Sabes perfectamente porque.

- Si lo sé pero me gusta oírtelo decir.

- No te puedo negar nada cuando me lo pides con esa sonrisa.- confesó Scorpius sonrojándose ligeramente a pesar de haberlo hecho ya un centenar de veces.

- Y yo no te la negare siempre que la pidas o la necesites.- le lanzo una sonrisa y un beso rápido antes de salir por la ventana de nuevo para consternación del joven. Un segundo después llamaron a la puerta y apareció la cabeza de Hermione tras ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Scorpius? He visto la luz encendida y…- pregunto Hermione mirando el libro abierto tirado de cualquier manera, la ventana con las cortinas por fuera y el ligero rubor en las mejillas del muchacho.- ¿Te traigo un vaso de leche caliente?

- No gracias, prefiero seguir leyendo un rato más.- respondió con cortesía.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches. Y dile a Rose que no vuelva a entrar por la ventana o embrujare el tejado para que resbale.- se despidió con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta y echando un ultimo vistazo a la ventana que ahora estaba cerrada y con las cortinas en su sitio. Scorpius suspiro con alivio y se tumbo en la cama, de repente estaba totalmente agotado.

- Mi suegra es demasiado inteligente.- murmuro antes de apagar la luz con un golpe de varita. El sueño le había invadido todo el cuerpo. Dejo la varita en la mesilla de noche y no se molesto ni en taparse con las sabanas.

Horas más tarde Luna era acosada por Ginny, Hermione y sus respectivas hijas al tiempo que su marido era felicitado por los suyos. Tanto Eirian como Luna ya se habían arrepentido de contar el embarazo de la Ravenclaw. Tras excusarse para ir al baño Luna no volvió a aparecer. Eirian se quedo solo ante esa vorágine de abrazos y felicitaciones que aun duro más de media hora. Durante todo ese tiempo Luna se había encerrado en el baño con un libro.

- Muy bonito, te parecerá bien haber dejado solo a tu marido ante esta gente.- se quejo Eirian cuando la vio aparecer en el salón cuando ya se habían alegado los demás habitantes de la casa para hacer cualquier otra actividad.

- Tampoco es que te deje "_solo_"- la ultima palabra no llego por medio del sonido sino como una imagen mental.

- Siempre tienes excusas para todo.

- Soy una experta. Pero es cierto te mereces una recompensa ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- ¿Qué te parece si te enseño ingeniería mecánica?- propuso a modo de castigo.

- Seria interesante. ¿Y podré hacerme mi propio traje?

- Porque no, vamos a la biblioteca creo que traje un par de libros para trabajar en los nuevos diseños.

- Que vacaciones tan raras tienes, como te pones a trabajar.- repuso Ron que acababa de entrar en la habitación en busca de su hija.

- Yo disfruto con mi trabajo y si la compañía es como la de ahora es el paraíso.- contesto Eirian robándole un beso a Luna que le reprendió con una sonrisa y lanzándole un mensaje mental.

- A mi también me gusta mi trabajo y no me dedico a cazar mortifagos en mi tiempo libre.- replico mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación.

- Eso díselo a Hermione- comento Luna.

- Eso fue un caso distinto, tú habías desaparecido.- dijo Eirian leyéndole la mente y captando a que se refería.

- No quiero hablar de ello- corto Luna. Eso sorprendió a Eirian, Luna nunca se mostraba así de arisca. Era una persona muy fuerte pero era evidente que tenía sus límites.- Vamos a la biblioteca- dijo arrastrándolo con una sonrisa radiante. Le encantaba como era capaz de cambiar tan rápido y ser tan alegre de forma natural.

Así pasaron el resto del día, Luna atendía cada palabra y explicación que le daba Eirian y este se asombraba la rapidez con la que adquiría y comprendía esos conocimientos tan complejos. Al mediodía se les añadió Scorpius con la comida que sintió curiosidad por esa disciplina tras haber visto como se las había arreglado su tío para atravesar una casa llena de fuego maligno con esa armadura.

Con Scorpius, Eirian tuvo que tener más paciencia, su padre jamás quiso tener nada que ver con los muggles por lo que tardaba el triple al tener que explicar cosas que Luna ya daba por hecho.

Mientras ellos no salían de la biblioteca, Hermione se sentó en la orilla del lago como había hecho el día anterior. Ron la acompaño parte de la mañana pero al final acabo jugando con Rose, Lilly y James al Voley playa. Hermione no paro de reír al ver la cara de Ron mientras las chicas le explicaban las normas de aquel juego tan complicado para le pelirrojo.

Harry y Ginny por su parte aprovecharon que sus hijos estaban ocupados para hacer un picnic romántico. Se adentraron un poco en el bosque cercano y en un claro lleno de flores silvestres extendieron una manta y se tumbaron uno al lado del otro. Por primera vez en años estaban totalmente relajados sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie.

Eirian no era buscado por el ministerio. Draco tardaría décadas en recuperarse del varapalo que le había causado su hermano perdido si es que llegaba a hacerlo en algún momento. Luna volvía a estar embarazada. En definitiva no tenían que combatir mortifagos ni ocultar fugitivos. Estaban en paz, una paz merecida tras tantos años de sufrimiento.


	15. La ira de un hermano

Scorpius cogió con sumo cuidado una lámina de metal traslucido con unas pinzas quirúrgicas. Levanto una carcasa de acero y coloco la lámina del tamaño de una cuartilla bajo ella. Volvió a poner la carcasa en su sitio y activo un pequeño motor eléctrico que calentaría la lamina hasta el punto de fusión. A su lado su tía Luna preparaba un guantelete, como el que llevaría un cruzado.

Lo desmonto por la mitad mostrando un interior completamente adornado por circuitos brillantes de diversos colores que emitían débiles pulsos de luz. Trabajaban de forma coordinada, actuando a la par. Scorpius volvió a levantar el armazón cuando se escullo el leve pitido que advertía de la temperatura óptima. Surgió una voluta de humo color perla que se disolvió en el aire al tiempo que Scorpius con el debido cuidado para no quemarse, sacaba la lamina de metal que estaba a punto de fundirse convertida en lo más parecido que podía ser el metal al papel de fumar.

Luna coloco el guante justo debajo de la lámina que Scorpius fue adhiriendo al interior venoso. Al completar el trabajo Luna apunto al guantelete con una especie de secador de pelo en miniatura y un potente soplo de aire aplasto la lámina contra el sistema de circuitos. Pulso un botón y el aire aumento en potencia y se volvió extremadamente frio. Toda la superficie se escarcho al instante.

Ya estaba terminado. Luna apago todos los instrumentos y le entrego el guante a Scorpius que limpio la escarcha con la mano y con nervios se lo puso. Cerró los anclajes y con un silbido y un chasquido se cerró herméticamente ocultando su mano izquierda con un guante de acero, provisto de la más alta tecnología, una mezcla perfecta de magia y tecnología, fundidas en una para dar como resultado un artefacto que podría solucionar los problemas médicos y psíquicos de todos los incapacitados del planeta.

Conectado directamente al cerebro, el sistema de circuitos atendía todas las órdenes dictadas antes incluso que los músculos y nervios. Cerro varias veces la mano notándola extraordinariamente rápida para lo que estaba acostumbrado. Noto la mirada de alguien por encima de su hombro. Se dio la vuelta totalmente para mostrarle el trabajo que acababa de realizar.

Eirian examino con ojo crítico el guante que había fabricado su esposa y su sobrino tras una semana de intenso trabajo. Aprovechando al máximo las vacaciones de primavera que se acabarían al día siguiente. Esto causo algún enojo en cierta pelirroja que se soluciono con la intervención de Hermione y Luna.

Ambas convencieron a Rose que ayudase a Scorpius con esa nueva afición, no tardo en cansarse de ella, pese a su inteligencia y que comprendía mucho mejor la química avanzada y la electrónica, no le gustaba una materia tan inerte en la que no se puede interactuar con lo que se estudia. No era como Cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde podía tocar y aprender de seres vivientes. Esa era una asignatura que le atraía al igual que los hechizos de curación que aprendía.

Por eso al segundo día Rose se fue con sus primos a disfrutar de las vacaciones y dejo a Scorpius con sus tíos encerrado en la biblioteca, visitados de vez en cuando por Hermione quien sentía curiosidad y por Ron que también tenía curiosidad, pero no por el trabajo en si sino por la aparente indiferencia de un adolescente a su novia y a las vacaciones para pasar el tiempo con un montón de hierro refundido.

Eirian puso la palma metálica de Scorpius hacia arriba y después hacia abajo. Su rostro era inescrutable, pero Scorpius solo tenía que mirar a Luna para saber el veredicto, era una de las ventajas de esa conexión mental, Luna no sabía poner cara de póker cuando estaba viendo o sintiendo algo agradable.

- Luna, no me ayudas- se quejo sin mucho esfuerzo Eirian. – Es perfecta, hijo- felicito Eirian antes de darse cuenta de cómo había acabado la frase. Se quedo estático un segundo, noto la mirada de Luna y capto su sonrisa pero solo presto atención a su sobrino.- Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención.

- No pasa nada Eirian. No me parece tan mal, el padre de Lilly me llama igual- le resto importancia el pequeño Malfoy, sin dejar entrever esa cálida sensación que había sentido al oir esa frase de alguien tan parecido a su padre.

- Pero…_no iba en el mismo sentido_- término con una nota mental.

- _Déjalo Eirian, le afectado, eso lo hemos notado los tres pero parece que solo yo me he fijado en que se lo ha tomado bien._- corto Luna sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora. Eirian lo dejo a un lado dispuesto a ahondar en el tema cuando estuvieran solos, no le gustaba nada cometer errores, le remordía la conciencia hasta que lo olvidaba y eso llevaba su tiempo.

- Has conectado el sistema eléctrico a un sobrealimentador para evitar sobrecargas con los picos estáticos de los circuitos nerviosos.- pregunto Eirian dejando a Scorpius con la boca abierta.- Te estoy tomando el pelo, tu diseño no tiene interfaz, no es necesario circuitos de refuerzo.

- Cariño, puede que yo sepa de qué estás hablando porque lo estoy viendo, pero no todos estudiamos cinco años de ingeniera.- le explico Luna cuando Eirian no entendió la cara que ponía Scorpius.

- Menos mal que serás nuestro director, como profesor tendríamos serios problemas. No sabes qué nivel tienen tus alumnos.- bromeo Scorpius admirando su trabajo.

- Encarrílalo ahora Eirian o durante los próximos tres años te tendrán comiendo de su mano.- aconsejo Hermione que entraba en la habitación con una bandeja de bebidas frías.

- ¿Cómo os paso a vosotros?- inquirió Eirian para sonrojo de la castaña.- Si mal no recuerdo, Dumbledore os daba bastante libre albedrio, por así decirlo a vosotros tres.

- Eran otros tiempos.- se escudo Hermione dejando los vasos en la mesa, echando a un lado las herramientas.

- Fue hace veinte años. No hace un siglo. Vale estabais a punto de entrar en guerra, pero Dumbledore era poderoso no vidente.- dijo Eirian cogiendo uno de los vasos y bebiéndose la mitad del contenido de un trago. Alejo el vaso con extrañeza. Miro a Hermione, contemplo incrédulo la sonrisa maligna que se extendía por ese rostro. Eirian comenzó a tambalearse, se le nublo la vista. Cayo pesadamente sobre la silla, cuando intento levantarse, Hermione levanto la varita y con un hábil movimiento lanzo un hechizo a Eirian, este atravesó la pared de madera con fuerza. Luna aparto a Scorpius poniéndolo tras ella. Ya apuntaba a Hermione con fiereza.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- grito, de la punta de la varita comenzaban a surgir chispas rojas y azules.

- Esto no va contigo, va con estos dos, él que estas protegiendo con tu propio cuerpo y con él que acaba de atravesar la ventana.- dijo la falsa Hermione a quien ya se le estaban pasando los efectos de la poción. Lo primero en cambiar fue el color de ojos pero Luna no necesito más para identificar a su atacante, esa mirada carente de vida tan distinta al gris que había visto en Scorpius y a la vez tan parecida solo podía permanecer a una persona.

- Se te olvida contar a otra persona.- dijo Eirian apareciendo por el hueco de la ventana, entrando a través de ella con un halo de energía a su alrededor que cambiaba de color del rojo intenso al azul oscuro.- Desearas haber utilizado un maleficio más contundente… hermano.

- Era a ti a quien quería ver, Ripper. Tú me has causado más problemas que cualquiera de los habitantes de esta casa. Y tú serás el que vea como mato a mi hijo y después a ti antes de destruir esta casa de arriba abajo.- amenazo Draco, su transformación ya era prácticamente completa. Solo unos cuantos pelos castaños seguían ondulándose en su cabellera platina.

- ¿Y cómo piensas llevar a cabo ese propósito?- pregunto con mofa, sus ojos volvían a mostrar una cuenca totalmente roja.

- Utilizando algo que no seas capaz de controlar.- espeto Draco, blandió la varita como si de un látigo se tratara, una llamarada surgió de la punta, haciéndose cada vez más grande y tornándose en una serpiente.

- ¿Es broma? ¿O por fin te has vuelto idiota del todo?- pregunto Ripper mirando con suficiencia la poderosa sierpe que se alzaba ante él, mostrando en un furioso silbido sus colmillos abrasadores. La voraz cobra retrajo el cuello justo antes de lanzarse con una carga contra Ripper. Este alzo la mano con intención de detenerla pero para su sorpresa la figura llameante atravesó como si nada el escudo arcano que había generado un instante antes. Se agacho, rodando por el suelo en el último momento evitando que le golpease, Draco rió con suficiencia por lo que no pudo ver las chispas de miedo que destellaban en las pupilas de Luna y Ripper. La segunda carga no rompió el escudo pero catapulto a su creador por la ajada pared. Ripper se revolcó por el suelo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, el agua comenzó a evaporarse casi en el mismo segundo que toco el agua. La serpiente salio siseando, reptando con su cuerpo etéreo provocando pequeños incendios a su alrededor. Draco lo siguió olvidando que su hijo y Luna aun estaban en la habitación, su ira y su prepotencia le embargó, creyéndose vencedor lanzo un ultimo ataque mortal contra su hermano.

La serpiente abrió sus fauces, su lengua de ofidio lamió el cuerpo de Ripper, las llagas inundaron su piel antes de convertirse en un tejido inerte y carbonizado. Por un segundo el dolor retrajo a Ripper dándole a Eirian el control, grito de dolor pero para su sorpresa la serpiente huyo con un siseo asustado. Eirian miro sin comprender que había sucedido, vio la lengua colgando laxa convertida en un fuego perpetuo, convertido en una figura de cristal de hielo.

La lengua estallo en una explosión de cristales helados por el cambio drástico de temperatura. Una segunda lengua surgió en sustitución de la primera. Eirian retrocedió adentrándose en el agua pero tropezó y cayó hacia atrás. Esperando sumergirse en el agua se encontró golpeando una superficie fría y afilada que crujió bajo su peso pero aguanto. Con el rabillo del ojo observo la placa de hielo sobre la que se apoyaba su cuerpo. No tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar pero la mayor parte del lago se había congelado instantáneamente, se podían observar los picos de las ondas de agua que habían quedado petrificadas.

Un nuevo ataque le hizo ponerse en guardia, volvió a levantar el escudo arcano pero su brillo dorado característico fue sustituido por un tono azul brillante. La serpiente golpeo con toda su fuerza el nuevo escudo, reboto y fue lanzada por los aires, en pleno vuelo la incorpórea figura fue solidificada, rodeada por una capa de hielo prácticamente irrompible.

Cayo con estrépito sobre la casa de Luna destrozando uno de los muros y haciendo que la cabaña entera se colapsara por la perdida del muro de carga. La cabaña se desvaneció bajo una columna de escombros y polvo. Draco miro consternado como su única arma se desvanecía convertida en vapor y humo. Tiro la varita y se lanzo contra Eirian, por primera vez en su vida optaría por ensuciarse las manos.

Golpeo en la cara, con golpes cortos sin ningún tipo de coordinación pero efectivos, de Eirian este a cada golpe se desorientaba más y más, sus oídos le pitaban con insistencia advirtiéndole que algo no estaba bien. Notaba el sabor a cobre de su podría sangre inundándole la boca y la garganta. Un nuevo golpe y sintió el chasquido de su nariz al romperse acompañado de otro chasquido y un grito sobrehumano de dolor.

Tenia el ojo derecho hinchado pero fue capaz de ver como Draco se tambaleaba hacia atrás mirándose las manos con angustia y pavor, estaban recubiertas por una patina translucida que goteaba lentamente. La fina piel helada de un color blanco suave fue extendiéndose bajo las mangas de la camisa. Se le agarrotaron los dedos no era capaz de moverlos y poco tardaron sus brazos en seguir esa inmovilidad. Eirian miro con curiosidad como poco a poco todo el cuerpo de Malfoy se iba congelando.

El hielo llego a su cuello y siguió ascendiendo sin oposición. Eirian aprovecho los pocos segundos que tardo el hielo en llegar a la mandíbula de correr hasta Scorpius y taparle la cara antes de que los angustiosos gritos de su padre se convirtieran en un silencio solo roto por pequeños chasquidos provenientes del hielo al asentarse.

Eirian no miro ni una vez a Draco, no tenia necesidad de sentirse culpable y no iba a permitir que la figura de su difunto hermano dejase abierta esa vía a la culpabilidad autoinducida. Luna por su parte miro al suelo respetando la petición muda de su marido y le siguió a la casa. Ahora estaba más preocupada por Scorpius, Harry y los demás que por esa víbora traidora.

No le había pasado desapercibida la ausencia de sus amigos en todo aquel duelo tan lleno de misterios e incógnitas. Entraron a través del hueco que habían abierto Eirian y la sierpe gigante. La biblioteca estaba envuelta en llamas, los libros prácticamente eran cenizas cuando Luna apago el incendio con un hechizo absorbedor de oxigeno, el agua abría destrozado por completo los ya dañados libros.

Eirian paso de largo con Scorpius bajo el brazo, ya sin los ojos tapados, no se sentía con fuerzas. Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca noto una perturbación del aire. Una ondulación como las que genera una corriente de aire caliente frente a nosotros. Llegaron a la cocina donde encontraron a todos charlando animadamente mientras Harry y Hermione preparaban la comida.

No se habían dado cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado. Al ver entrar al trío con las ropas chamuscadas, Scorpius conteniendo las lagrimas obligándose a no derramar ni una sola lagrima por aquel monstruo al que antaño llamo padre. Luna compungida, avasallada por la vorágine de pensamientos de Eirian, y este ultimo cubierto de golpes, con un ojo morado, la nariz rota y el pecho abrasado lleno de ampollas y totalmente negro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Hermione mientras corría con una toalla húmeda en dirección a Eirian.

- Una discusión fraternal, Hermione… Una simple discusión entre hermanos- murmuro Eirian sentándose en la silla, en ese momento el peso de los años le paso factura. Miro a Scorpius con una expresión extraña.- Scorp…- el chico le miro extrañado que usase ese mote, solo lo utilizaba Rose como apelativo cariñoso.- Scorp…. déjalas salir o te amargaran el resto de tú vida. Ve a tú cuarto.- Scorpius asintió aun conteniéndolas pero ya surgían algunas rebeldes. Salio de la cocina y se escucharon sus pasos subiendo la escalera.

- Rose, cariño sebe con él, te necesitara.- le pidió Luna a la pelirroja que obedeció de inmediato.

- Harry llama al ministerio. Y a San Mungo puede que aun puedan hacer algo con él.- dijo Eirian apoyando la frente en la mesa y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Pero que diantre ha pasado?- pregunto Ron al tiempo que el ciervo de Harry salía volando por la ventana. Tanto él como Hermione habían comprendido a que se refería Eirian, no era difícil de averiguar, ambos tenían la ventana que daba al lago justo delante. Cuando el conjuro de parálisis se interrumpió y Eirian entro en la cocina ambos vieron los destrozos del exterior y el cuerpo convertido en estatua de Draco.

- El fin de los Mortifagos, Ronald. Eso ha pasado.


End file.
